


Solo por tenerte

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Sasuke para el resto del mundo es solo un doncel presumido y muy antisocial . Pero como todos sentimientos tiene , sentimientos por un rubio de sonrisa radiante.Él se dará cuenta como las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado, pero a pesar de todo tratara de permanecer al lado de Naruto.Mientras Gaara se aferrara a lo que lo une con NarutoHinata tratará de tener la vía libré con Naruto y Sakura cree que lo merece.¿Estarán dispuestos a sacar a cualquiera del camino por el rubio?" Porque veraz de lo que soy capaz  Solo por tenerte..."Parejas.Pareja Principal -NaruSasu-NaruGaa
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo

Hola chicos y chicas que alguna vez leyeron el fic este sera modificado completamente , este ya es el edit y la ruta nueva que tomara toda la historia , lo único que siguen son las parejas serán las mismas pero me temo advertirles que habrá toques de otras en especial de NaruGaa que no pasara nada grave la principal sera el NaruSasu la pareja secundaria es necesaria para la historia siempre lo fue así que les pediría que no se alteren si ven toque NaruGaa pues la historia llevara hasta cierto punto ese curso .  
Sin más disfruten el nuevo rumbo de esta historia que se actualizará cada semana ahora si ;)

Prologo

En una gran mansión la música resonaba de manera estrepitanté debido a la fiesta que los habitantes más jóvenes habían organizado, los adolescentes parecían no tener ni una sola pizca de cansancio ya que muchos no paraba de bailar, mientras que otras preferían el estar ingiriendo grandes cantidades de alcohol sin cesar y las parejas se acariciaban descaradamente mientras se besaban. Sin embargo había ciertas excepciones que estaban haciendo algo más que todo lo anterior.

—Espera...—decía entre suspiros el doncel—Ahí...me gusta pero no tan fuerte 

La cama se movía de manera violenta hasta cierto punto, pero tal vez la razón era que el varón no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Mientras el doncel trataba de disfrutar todo lo que podía pues el así lo había decidido.

El joven espero una respuesta del varón pero solo escuchaba gemidos y la respiración agitada contra su cuello mientras lo seguia embistiendo.

—¡Naruto!—grito justo cuando el varón eyaculó en el — De verdad te quiero...

La ultima oración queda como un susurro inaudible para el chico que apenas y reconocía en donde se encontraba . 

Mientras que el doncel cumplió su mas grande sueño.

*

Si bien habían pasado tres semanas de la dichosa fiesta Naruto un joven de extravagante apariencia, trataba por todos los medios de recordar que había pasado pues al día siguiente se encontraba en un parque dormido , él estaba consciente de que no había tomado mucho y ante la constante duda del que había pasado recurrió a lo que más sospechaba que le habría sucedido y estaba en lo cierto alguien lo había drogado.

Se quedó más que sorprendido por eso, pero era algo demasiado evidente y lo más viable por el momento. Sus padres aun no sabían nada de esto , su madre Kushina si lograse enterarse haría un escándalo y era lo que menos quería , justo cuando se acercan los exámenes finales de su carrera , ya que por lo bien la conocía sabía que lo iba a estar presionando de manera constante , soltando comentarios sarcásticos sobre cualquier cosa que el osase hacer y le saliera mal . Así que en pocas palabras el al ver que no encontrarían una respuesta clara de lo que había pasado en la fiesta – sumando a los adolescentes ebrios que no recordarían nada – su madre vería de alguna forma desquitar el enojo que sentiría por la estupidez de su hijo . Minato por otra parte trataría de animarlo pero eso no evitaría el enojo que sentiría igual.

El por lo tanto trataría de seguir con su vida de manera normal y fingir como todos que nada había pasado.

—¡ Naruto!—escucho como su prima Karin se le acercaba de manera rápida 

El hizo una mueca resaltando su incomodidad , no porque su prima no le agradase pero es que esos días no quería lidiar con nadie de ninguna manera y la pelirroja era muchas veces muy irritante —Karin ¿Que se te ofrece?

—Vaya ... así que era cierto que desde la fiesta en la casa Sabaku no , estas rarito—Señaló la pelirroja

-—Mira creo que nadie en el mundo estaría feliz de haber sido drogado en una fiesta en la que estaban tus "supuestos" amigos —respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras ella lo mira seriedad 

—Creo que por una parte estoy feliz de no haber ido , pero creo que yo te hubiera cuidado de maravilla hahahah...—Karin tenía momentos en los cual se comportaba de una manera normal por así decirlo , pero había ciertos casos en los que parecía tener cierto interés en ayudar a otros . Sin embargo ella parecía algo nerviosa y lo noto aún más con la carcajada fingida que soltó

—Tu estas rara ¿Acaso descubriste algo?—Pregunto casi en un susurro pues ella parecía incomoda — Karin , haces que me ponga nervioso ¿Tan malo es?

—Veras ... he pues ... en cuanto me dijiste que te habían drogado no me parecía de otra manera más obvia el hecho de que el responsable lo hiciera para aprovecharse de ti y me puse a investigar que personas —Comenzo a caminar haciendo ademanes —pues serían los suficientemente extremas para hacer algo así y bueno...

—No me digas que Hyuga ...

—¡No! Déjame terminar —ella suspiro y lo miro a los ojos—Fui descartando a todas esas locas y solo quedo quien menos me lo esperaba un doncel ...el anfitrión de la fiesta para ser exacta 

—Pero son simples especulaciones ¿ no? Gaara el no...

—Mira la razón por la que me alarme más fui porque hoy en clase de deportes , el no la tomo y bueno al final de la clase se encontraba en el baño con su hermana Temari y le dijo que ya te debía de decir que...—la pelirroja bajo la voz— estaba embarazado

Naruto no era el varón más guapo de la Universidad pero su cabellera rubia natural y sus hermosos ojos azules eran dignos de presumir en un país como Japón así que se podría decir que al menos contaba con un pequeño "harem". A él le incomodaba pues a varios los consideraba sus amigos y amigas pero habían cierta personas como Hyuga Hinata que le incomodaba su forma de "cortejo"por que siempre le hacía un tipo de acoso sexual , por eso ahora sí era cierto lo que decía Karin entonces de verdad había sido traicionado por alguien que pensó que tenía cierto respeto por sí mismo y por los demás .

De ser cierto que decepción y coraje sentirá .

—Naruto...

¡¿Qué mierda había pensado Gaara para hacerle eso?!

—Uzumaki—dijo una voz de mujer algo seria

—Naruto tengo que hablarte de algo—Hablando del Rey de Roma—En privado — Recalco mirando serio a la pelirroja

—Lo que sea que quieras decir alimaña lo dirás aquí frente a mí , o ¿Qué lo quieres drogar otra vez?— Karin realmente hubiese deseado que el chisme del que se enteró hubiera quedado en eso , un chisme . Pero realmente le había cabreado el hecho de que hasta Temari viera a su primo de manera tan arrogante como si ellos tuvieran la razón , alegando estar orgullosos de algo tan bajo.

—Yo no sé de qué hablas y no tienes por que meterte en lo que no te importa —Gaara sabia que debía de soportar a la chica , pero el solo quería ya comenzar a solucionar las cosas 

—Por la seguridad de mi tonto primo me meto , pero supongo que le dirás que estas preñado ¿ no?

Gaara y Temari la miraron con enojo pues había arruinado la "sorpresa". Pero lo que más le cabreaba a la rubia es que como siempre la pelirroja había llamado mucho la atención , mucha gente los miraba curiosos .

Naruto quien seguía en silencio miro a Gaara y por primera vez vio algo más que frialdad en ellos pero eso no significaba que lo que hizo no fuese grave.

—Si estoy en cinta y es de Naruto , y no importa lo que digas yo no lo drogue el quiso tomarme en la fiesta , así que te vengo a pedir que te hagas cargo de ambos 

¿Ahora qué harían? 

Edit (1) - 03-07-2019 

Editado 05/05/2020


	2. (1) La gran noticia

Capitulo 1 "La Gran Noticia"

Ese día todo parecía tener la pinta de ser normal, aburrido y monótono como siempre le parecían los demás , a Sasuke un joven doncel que no era muy popular pese a su gran belleza.

Sasuke era guapo, muchos diciendo que era gracias a su genética de los Uchiha o a su condición de doncel pero era muchas veces demasiado arrogante y seco , era casi un milagro entablar una charla corta con el . El chico no parecía muy popular entre los varones, varios de ellos preferían ahorrarse el problema de querer cortejarlo y la actitud que tendrían que aguantar al estar cerca de él. Así que si bien era un chico lindo su presencia pasaba por completo desapercibida desde ciertos incidentes con chicos que intentaron algo con él y no término nada bien.

Debido a esto no tenía muchos amigos y normalmente se le veía al lado de Ino Yamanaka, una simpática rubia que parecía tener algo especial para que él, le dejara revolotear junto a él.

Sumando a esto los incidentes con los chicos que intentaron cortejarlo , muchos que fueron parte de los "chismes" creían que Sasuke no tenía sentimiento alguno , pues se decía a que su crianza fue demasiado frívola y como siempre todo el mundo se equivocaba , el chico tiene una familia de los más amorosa que siempre a tratado de darle la mayor comprensión del mundo y si bien el chico no era de lo más social y amable tampoco era tan malo pues , si bien ciertas acciones le parecían innecesarias , incomodas y desagradables no era inmune al afecto humano y esto Ino lo sabía bien pues su corazón le pertenecía al extravagante Naruto , el chico rubio de sonrisa brillante.

A ella le parecía de lo mas romántica la situación en la que se podría encontrar Sasuke en un futuro con el rubio ya que eran de lo más contrario uno con el otro y su amigo parecía sacar una faceta bastante...como decirlo... ¿Cursi? ¿De niña enamorada estúpida? Ya que el moreno parecía en ciertas ocasiones estar a la merced de sus sentimientos por el rubio, que su forma de actuar era digna de ser gravada según ella.

Sin embargo había ciertos factores que le impedían avanzar más allá con sus sentimientos, una era su gran secreto y el otro era la situación que se iba enterar el mismo Naruto, sumándole al resto de locos que también querían al rubio.

—Entonces—canturreaba Ino— ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy, señorito?

Sasuke la miro con seriedad y rodo sus ojos—¿Que te traes? tu ... estas mas "tú", que otras veces -

—Lo que me pasa señorito Uchiha es que mi amigo parece que no quiere conseguir al rubio de sus sueños y tengo que alentarlo moralmente para que lo haga día a día, además ayer chocaste "accidentalmente" con él y no cabe decir que le tocaste el pecho haha —La rubia parecía de lo más divertida pues su tono la delata al máximo ya que sus planes para que Sasuke se acercara a Naruto siempre implicaban humillación - Según Sasuke —De seguro ni te lavaste la mano hahahah

—Rubia loca , quieres guardar tus delirios para cuando estemos solos sin mucha gente alrededor — respondió algo fastidiado debido a los murmullos y risitas de los demás —Además no choque con el tú me aventaste hacia él y me hiciste quedar con un doncel estúpido más , en busca de atención- 

Diciendo eso se tapó la cara y solo negó con la cabeza al recordar una y otra vez la escena donde era aventado a los brazos del rubio que de igual manera iba despistado, Naruto lo atrapo y casi ambos se caían, de no ser porque el trato de frenar su caída y el chico lo atrapo de forma firme, sin mencionar su mano que quedo el pecho de Naruto y la otra en su brazo.

—Aja , ahora resulta que el señor se hace el desentido si bien que te gusto , todo lo que hago para acercarte a él , te gusta quieras admitirlo o no — la chica sonrió hacia el pero se notaba en sus facciones que trataba de decirle algo mas — Admite que esos breves momentos que te hago pasar con él te hacen muy feliz ...— la miro son seriedad , la sensación de fastidio desapareció y desvió su mirada parecía no querer escuchar lo que ella le quería decir — Por favor no te rindas , ni desistas de ser feliz , eso no te lo impide -

*

Los primos Uzumaki parecían en total shock , pues lo que estaban escuchando se le hacía tan , pero tan increíble que ambos parecían no reaccionar de todas la emociones mezclas que el relato de Gaara les hacía sentir , ahora todos estaban en un salón vacío del campus , Temari se encontraba al lado de su hermano de manera firme tratando de que su lenguaje corporal trasmitiera que a su lado no se dejaría intimidar por la mirada de Karin quien ya lo había rematado 3 veces en su mente del coraje ya que se le hacía totalmente ahgr como decirlo ... estúpido lo que había pasado ya que según el señorito estaba "ligeramente" borracho y viendo a Naruto en un estado donde era evidente que había ingerido sustancias ilícitas , accedió a acostarse con él así sin más ...

Le parecía totalmente insólito el hecho de que nuevamente diciendo que Naruto no estaba en sus cinco sentido accedió y ahora resulta que estaba esperando...JA bonita la cosa 

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer esas caras? pareces una loca — dijo bufando Temari, que comenzó a ver a la pelirroja con resentimiento 

—No por que seas su hermana me quieras decir que no vez la estupidez de tu hermano en sus acciones, si bien lo que dice tu hermano es verdad eso quiere decir que de cierta manera se aprovechó de mi primo— dijo casi colérica

—Si citas a mi hermano él dijo que tu primo se le ah insinuado y fue totalmente con el consentimiento nadie forzó a nadie-

—Me parece absurdo que solo te fijes en eso ¡Que no vez que el supuesto enamoramiento de tu hermanito le hizo "justificar" su manera de embarazarse! ¡En qué cabeza cabe que eso está bien!-

—Ya no hay nada que cambiar en eso, el punto es que tu primo debe de hacerse responsable-

—Claro como a ti no te embarcaron un bebe de dudosa procedencia es fácil decirlo , no sé qué tan verídica sea la historia de tu hermano pero realmente que está mal que solo por sentir "amor" te lo quieras amarrar de esa manera - 

Ambas chicas comenzaron una discusión defendiendo cada una respectivamente a su familiar, si bien ambas tenían cierto puntos a su favor la discusión iba con el aumento de la emociones y ya ambas iban perdiendo su paciencia, por lo que los chicos decidieron intervenir para calmarlas a ambas.

Gaara aunque no lo pareciera estaba completamente nervioso, temía por lo que Naruto le diría pues, esperaba una reacción donde actuaria de forma más escandalosa pero este apenas se inmutaba.

—Di algo—murmuro con los nervios dominándolo — por favor, ya di algo

Naruto lo miro y suspiro, se sentía tenso realmente...quería salir corriendo pues todo estaba pasando tan rápido, hace unos momentos quería averiguar qué había pasado en la dichosa fiesta pero ahora esta le venía a ocasionar un giro inesperado en su vida. Si bien como decía Karin que él no estaba en sus sentidos, porque Gaara cedió ante él, nada justificaba la irresponsabilidad del Gaara independientemente de que estuviera enamorado de el , debió tomar anticonceptivos .

—¿Tus padres ya lo saben? -

—No, yo esperaba tener tu apoyo -

—¿Entiendes que no estoy completamente seguro de que pasó esa noche?-

—En cuanto me viste te me lanzaste encima-

Naruto estaba a punto de explotar pues no sabía que hacer o decir, su mundo estaba por cambiar si todo resultaba ser cierto el no estaba preparado para hijos y de no ser ese bebe suyo el afectado seria Gaara en una mayor medida pues un doncel así de clase alta sería muy juzgado sin razón y no decir de la criatura. 

Sin mencionar que a pesar de todo sus sentimientos por Gaara eran de amistad , nunca le pareció atractivo o "lindo" , Gaara solo era un amigo para el.

No, no tenía a alguien que le gustara pero aun así no quería estar en ese situación donde tenía que estar con él, velar por el, cuidarlo y pasar mayor tiempo con alguien que no le gustaba y ahora ya no sabía si le agradaba del todo el doncel .El rubio solo podia pensar en cosas negativas y con nada de claridad , así que se fue a lo mas obvio , si es que el doncel le amaba debía darle su espacio para pensar .

—Dame tiempo de pensarlo—dijo para dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -

—No tienes elección tienes una responsabilidad con el niño y con mi hermano si, la cagaron , pero él no lo hizo solo 

Karin no tuvo que escuchar más para lanzársele encima a la rubia.

Continuara.

Hola , sé que es un día tarde pero lo que pasa es que ya tenía cierta parte del capítulo escrita en otra laptop pero se dañó su cargador y ya no la puedo prender así que tuve que hacerle ciertas modificaciones y quedo así .

Sé que esta yendo lento pero quiero tratar de desarrollar ciertas acciones y el porqué de ciertos personajes van a tener pero tengan paciencia que a esta le quiero poner mi mayor empeño y que no se desanimen que la historia es NaruSasu pero me gustaría desarrollarla para llegar a la pareja principal así como yo me lo imagino

Así que por favor háganme saber su opinión

Nos vemos la siguiente semana 

Edit - 03-07-2019

Editado el 06/05/2020


	3. (2) Confrontación

"Confrontación"

Dejando de lado todos los inconvenientes ocurridos en las últimas 4 horas. La familia Sabaku y los Namikaze-Uzumaki se encontraban reunidos en la casa de los primeros pues enseguida de la pelea de Temari y Karin fueron notificados (Los padres de Naruto al ser el contacto en caso de emergencias) del conflicto y reunidos , Kushina estaba furiosa y confundida comenzando por el comportamiento de Karin , conocía bien a su sobrina para saber que era algo "especial" pero sobre todo muy problemática por ello hace poco a su hermano Nagato le habían hecho firmar un documento para que Karin mejorara su actitud o seria suspendida para después tomar un curso sobre "el buen comportamiento" , Karin le juro que iba a cambiar y ahora nuevamente estaba dándoles dolores de cabeza , pero lo confundida se debía al extraño comportamiento de su hijo y el menor de los Sabaku No . Cuando fueron a recogerlos los jóvenes se veían como espantados , Naruto huia de Gaara , este solo permanecía serio . Karura estaba tratando de tranquilizar a su hija en vano pues la rubia seguía firme al tratar de ir por Karin que estaba en otro extremo sacándole la lengua infantilmente .

Minato y Rasa pese a estar presentes se habían puesto a platicar entre ellos algunas cosas . "Bien es hora de poner orden"

—¡¡Que ya se callen - ttebane!!—Grito Kushina para seguido de eso ponerse de pie y agarrar a Karin de la oreja—Dime que hiciste o que te hicieron para ya así irnos a la casa y no llamar a tu madre 

—Kushina... No le jales tanto la oreja ya hasta le trono —Quiso Minato tratar de ayudar a su sobrina pero no pudo 

—¡Te callas! ustedes dos , no pusieron el orden desde un principio ahora se aguantan yo solucionare esto — suspiro a para dirigir su mirada a la madre de Gaara; Karura quien permanecía al lado de su hija agarrando su mano fuertemente —Con todo respeto 

Karura solo sonrió—Kushina-san, por favor trate de solucionar esto que yo también quiero saber el origen de los problemas, no me explico. Pensé que todos ustedes se llevaban bien-

La pelirroja miro a su sobrina que casi se mordía la lengua aguantando el dolor que le producía el jalón de orejas, la soltó y esta la miro enojada—Karin—dijo en tono de advertencia 

—Que Naruto te diga, si esto va a explotar pues que el comience prendiendo la punta de la mecha— dicho esto se cruzó de brazos y miro a su primo, diciéndole con la mirada que ya les dijera de una vez por todas lo que paso a sus padres —Na-ru-to~ diles lo que te hizo ese doncelucho -

—Karin—exclamo Minato—Hija* compórtate

Todos miraron al rubio menor que tenia la expresión de que ya quería huir de ahí , no quería siquiera decir que había pasado, Gaara lo miro y se sintió culpable el ya sentía que era más probable que se tomara de mala manera la noticia pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba sentir un mínimo de empatía o cariño por parte del rubio , recordando su expresión de incredulidad al decirle , de hecho él también se sentía así : incrédulo .

¡Cuánto hubiese deseado que todo se diera de manera diferente! Pero ya no había marcha atrás .

—¡Estoy embarazado!

Dicho esto Rasa finalmente reacciono y se paró frente a su hijo con la mirada furiosa —¡Que mierda has hecho!

—Fue un accidente —Dijo encarándolo —Naruto y yo no lo planeamos solo paso, sé que fui irresponsable pero...

Rasa estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando Temari lo detuvo mirándolo furiosa— ¡No lo toques!

El hombre retrocedió y vio mal a ambos hermanos —Siempre supe que la ibas a cagar en algo — Exclamo pero por un momento miro a su esposa la cual abrazaba fuertemente al doncel—¡Karura! Deja de solaparlo

—¡No vas a resolver nada así!—grito armándose de coraje —¡Deja que hablen bien!

Gaara estaba furioso y por fin hablo—El día que no estuvieron , hice una fiesta e invite a mis amigos , incluyendo a Naruto y bueno después de algo de tiempo ya estábamos borrachos y paso. Por ningún momento me paso que me iba a embarazar -

—¡No por ser tu primera vez era poco probable ! —volvió a gritar de nuevo su padre —Aun así eso no significa nada , no justifica lo que hicieron —miro a Naruto y se acercó a paso rápido —¡Y tú!— Lo señalo con su dedo— Cobarde porque rayos actúas así , si ambos hicieron eso ,es responsabilidad de los dos.

—¡No le toque un solo pelo a mi hijo! —grito Kushina poniéndose frente a el —De seguro su hijo le hizo algo a el mío , yo crie a un varón decente 

Minato por fin supo que era el momento de hablar en medio de la pelea entre ambos , conocía a la perfección a su esposa y lo mas probable era que actuara de manera impulsiva y entonces ella seria capaz de empezar con los golpes cuando los argumentos le fallaran.

—Kushina , hablemos como personas civilizadas , si seguimos así no , nos podriamos diferenciar de los chicos a los cuales tú los catalogaste hace unos minutos como infantiles -

Tanto el hombre como la mujer se relajaron por un momento , analizando quien podría salir victorioso y no siendo humillado por el otro , la pelirroja miro a su hijo con una ceja levantada cruzo los brazos esperando que su hijo captara el mensaje de que tendría que explicar todo de una vez por todas ; cosa que si paso , el rubio menor se paró frotándose las manos mientras se trataba de alejar lo más posible de su madre -por si esta se alocaba y le quería soltar un golpe-

—¿Recuerdas el dia que no llegue a la casa? —Naruto inclino la cabeza nervioso —Que te dije que me había quedado en casa de Shikamaru ... sé que él te lo confirmo pero la verdad ese día fui a esa fiesta y me drogaron , por eso yo ... no sé qué paso y no sabía que decirles de verdad tebayo , mama no es por quererme deslindar de alguna responsabilidad pero no sé si me acosté con Gaara —miro al chico que en ese momento estaba casi al borde del llanto —te lo dije en la escuela necesito tiempo , si tu estuvieras en mi lugar dime qué harías Gaara 

—¡Como rayos sabes que fuiste drogado!—exclamo Kushina — Aun siendo tu necesitabas mi autorización para hacerte eso , que tal si te hubiera pasado algo más , que más harías para en cubrirte , soy tu madre y así como sabes que me enojaría hasta la ... también tendrías que estar consciente de que si esto fuera algo mucho peor ¿como me hubiera sentido? de que por tenerme miedo o que me hicieras sentir decepción...no me dijeras nada , poniéndote en riesgo 

Si bien ahora había un silencio un tanto incomodo Naruto sintió un gran alivio al ver que aparentemente tendría un ligero apoyo de su madre y padre quienes ahora caminaban hacia el a paso lento — Si tú dices y tienes el documento que confirma que estuviste drogado —Miro al doncel — Lo siento Gaara , pero yo crié bien a mi hijo y sé que si te hubiera embarazado de manera consciente se haría cargo y tendrían parte de muestro apoyo ... pero en vista de que tu dijiste que estabas en estado de ebriedad y que ni siquiera son pareja , sumándolo lo de la droga muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado y no sabemos que con exactitud — soltó en una voz firme Minato mientras se ponía a un lado de su hijo 

Rasa miro a su hijos y esposa —Aun con todo eso puede que si sea su hijo por lo que no te puedes ir así como así , en este momento nos podremos de acuerdo para que ocurrirá en el futuro con ese bebe —Si bien Rasa seguía molesto con Gaara tampoco iba a dejar la otra familia se la lavara las manos tan fácilmente , antes de que Karin y Temari dejaran de pelear el comenzó a hablar con Minato , un hombre poderoso que llevaba en sus hombros el peso de dos grandes empresas , en otra ocasión le habría dicho a Gaara que abortara pero ahora podria sacar provecho de eso — Tal y como dijo usted , no sabemos que paso y por lo tanto repartiremos responsabilidades por partes iguales -

—¿ Pero como saber que mi hijo es el mas cercano a ser el padre de ese bebe? —Kushina volvía su postura firme mirándolo a Rasa a los ojos

Temari dejo de ser el escudo humano de su hermano para sacar su teléfono enseñándole una foto de una chica pelirroja con ella , en el fondo se veían a Naruto y Gaara "charlando" sin embargo también habían otros adolescentes alrededor — No vinieron muchas personas , pero tampoco dejo a cualquiera husmear en mi casa , esto fue tomada por los pasillos de nuestras habitaciones 

La Uzumaki solo se quedo en silencio — Eso no prueba nada 

—Claro que si , al menos ahora sabe que su hijo si tuvo contacto con mi hermano . Gaara no estaba tan ebrio , ¡Ah estado enamorado de su hijo por mucho tiempo! Por eso accedió a acostarse con el 

— Bueno , supongamos que esta es una "prueba" ¿Que hay de los demás en esa foto ? 

—Están Tayuyá la pelirroja , mi hermano Kankuro y el doncel con el que se acostó esa noche , el de pelo gris es Kabuto un doncel y esta solo Kai un doncel 

— Bueno ttebane Ahora es un 50% de probabilidad de que sea de mi hijo , no voy a dejar que traten de obligar a mi hijo a hacerse cargo de ese bebe o a que se case con su hijo , solicito una prueba de paternidad 

—Pero entonces deben estar conscientes de que aquí el más vulnerable es mi hijo , si bien aún no está comprobado lo obvio , quiero que al menos su hijo lo vea 2 o 3 veces por semana , que conviva con el mínimo —miro al chico a los ojos y sonrió arrogantemente —Vale, como "amigos" aunque sea durante el embarazo que tenga eso de su hijo , digo para que se vaya acostumbrando a la compañía de mi hijo por que tendrá que casarse con el .Y la prueba de paternidad sera en al semana 9 , asi que espero que su hijo trate bien a Gaara -

—Nada de artimañas de su hijo , que si bien dice que Naruto fue , el puedo haber dicho que no , el alcohol solo lo empeora ...pero bueno dejemos esto así ya no quiero insinuar más cosas y evitarnos golpes por lo pronto nos vemos — La familia junto a Karin quien permaneció en silencio sobándose su oreja , se encaminaron a la salida donde una mucama los esperaba—Y no quiero truquitos , si no me conocerá como soy en verdad 

*

Un día había pasado y Naruto a pesar de que el acuerdo había sido "simple" , aun no se sentía del todo bien. Quería recordar algo de esa noche pero simplemente todo parecía en blanco y negro , sus padres únicamente le dijeron que fuera listo y evitara quedarse a solas con el doncel sin embargo pese que nadie sabia nada el sentía como si todos los juzgaran con la mirada . 

Por ello agradeceria que Gaara fuera lo suficientemente discreto para que nadie de su escuela supiera lo que paso ahora con la condición, los exámenes, sus otras "enamoradas "persiguiéndolo, no estaba tranquilo, estaba muy tenso.

Sus ansias lo carcomían por dentro.

¡Ah! Y lo peor no solo había sido eso si no que Gaara parecía Haber hecho caso omiso a su Madre y lo estaba casi acosándolo por todo el campus (pues solo compartían 3 materias de 10) sin mencionar el extraño comportamiento, por no decir coqueteo Del doncel.

Y la cereza del pastel ; sus amigos apoyando a uno o a otro de los que gustaban de el , ya estaba harto de escuchar por que no le "daba una oportunidad a Hinata" si era muuuy bonita y tetuda ; o a Sakura que era una muuuuy buena chica en todo y próxima gran doctora y a Gaara que era un chico "único y diferente" . Que debía de sentirse afortunado de tener de donde escoger 

Les había hablado indirectamente de lo del embarazo -que afortunadamente no especularon mas-y vaya tremenda decepción que escucho por parte de sus amigos , quienes no le dieron solución o apoyo "moral" alguno solo se escucharon como adolescente inmaduros , haciendo bromas de que huyera y otras que se le hicieron por completo desagradable.

Entonces así se dio cuenta que no podría hablar con nadie de manera normal , hasta confesar lo del embarazo de Gaara - lo cual no era una opción- No tenia en nadie en quien confiar.

De verdad que su vida poco a poco se iba yendo a la mierda. En menos de una semana

—Uzumaki —Escucho como le llamaban , alzo la vista hacia esa persona , vaya sorpresa un doncel ...¡Ya recordaba! Era el doncel mas reservado de sus clases ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

—Sasuke ¿hize algo que te molestara?—respondió con una sonrisa apenada , em su vida Sasuke le había dirigido la palabra

El doncel se sonrojo ...poquito ...muy poquito . Pues se estaba probando a si mismo y tragándose su orgullo al hablarle por primera vez a Naruto .

—Para nada dobe , solo me sorprendió mucho que un perico como tu no este con sus amigos--

—Supongo que es muy notorio mi cambio--

—Para que veas como soy amable , adelante platiquemos , al fin que el profesor ni va llegar a la clase --

Naruto solo sonrió débilmente . Tal vez era una señal de que se debía de relajar un poco

Nunca había tratado con ese doncel pero vaya que si era algo especial ... ¡ Pero le agradaba !

—¿Sabias que Kakashi sensei en realidad es ... algo pervertido?—comento sonriendo aun mas , haciendo que Sasuke hiciera una mueca divertida 

*

Mientras en otro lado 

—Ese doncelucho se esta pasando de listo , quien lo viera todo inocente —La chica se miraba al espejo del baño pasándose el labial color rojo — Pero esto no se va a quedar así

***

—Conque al fin sacaron sus sucias intensiones con Naruto , esos dos — dijo para volver a mirar por la ventana del aula —Si asi las llevamos ... pues que en esta guerra todo se valga ¡Cha!

~~~

Hola chicos , si lo siento es un poco tarde de la fecha acordada pero pues ese día estuve algo , ajetreada con un registro que tenia que hacer . Pero aquí esta el cap ¡por favor déjenme un comentario de que les pareció!

Gracias por su apoyo.

*Aquí en Mexico , muchas personas , aunque no sean familiares tuyo te dicen hija , mija etc.

nos vemos

Editado el 19 de Julio del 2019

Editado el 06/05/2020 14/05/2020


	4. (3) Movimientos

Capitulo 3

"Movimientos"

Su cabello largo se movía a la par de los pequeños saltos que muy divertida daba por los pasillos de la escuela, se sabia que Hyuga Hinata era muy bonita y gracias a su provocativo cuerpo traía a más de un chico idiotizado pero el único en el que no parecía hacer efecto dicho encanto era en un rubio Uzumaki, que para disgusto de ella ahora parecía tener la atención de muchos donceles y mujeres. Pero como volvía a recalcar ella era una Hyuga, la próxima heredera de su familia por lo que deshacerse de esos estorbos sería más que fácil, sin embargo quería divertirse con sus próximas víctimas.

Detuvo su caminar al ubicarlo, tan desprevenido, tan desubicado... tan indefenso. Ese doncel sí que sería presa fácil.

—¡Oye tú!—grito haciendo que la mitad del pasillo se le quedaran viendo, unos con fastidio y otros con miedo — Necesitamos hablar, de algo que nos interesa a ambos, bueno más a mí – finalizo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro haciendo que el doncel solo frunciese su ceño.

*

La clase consistía de dos horas, dos horas que, se le habían ido demasiado rápido . A Naruto le pareció muy interesante que el doncel Sasuke Uchiha se haya tomado la libertad de platicar con el . Si bien lo había juzgado pronto al pensar que era tal vez demasiado serio y reservado, pues a pesar de que algunas respuestas sonaban muy estoicas o incluso con un tono de arrogancia al rubio le había gradado de más que el chico fuera....Pues tan él. Sentía que por primera vez había conocido alguien tal y como era.

—Sabes es un poco curioso que me estés contando ese tipo de cosas, parece que eres algo chismoso, Uzumaki

—¡Pero que dices! Ttebayo, tú también lo serás porque me estas creyendo y escuchando

—¿Acaso dices que algunas cosas sí que las inventaste? — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con esa mueca tan característica que había descubierto hoy 

—¡No! Pero tu me estas creyendo a la primera , sin querer reafirmar nada —Trato de defenderse Naruto por que tal vez si que se le había salido el haber mentido un poquito , para que su plática con el doncel se alargara —Y no me digas Uzumaki que suena muy .. ¡Bueno que no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido!

—Bueno Naruto —El doncel antes de decirlo hizo una ademán y rodó los ojos — Ya sigue la otra clase, y ese maestro seguro que si vino, me voy a mi asiento, nos vemos dobe.

El de ojos azules vio como la menuda figura del doncel se alejaba hacia unos asientos más a fondo , observo cada movimiento del doncel que cuando llego se encontró con un varón que le sonrió y entonces vio como el semblante del Uchiha cambio . Casi el doncel estaba poniendo una cara de asco cuando el chico le empezó a hablar; por consiguiente el azabache se limitó a girarse en otra dirección e ignorar al varón. 

Fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron, el sonrió reluciendo sus dientes, a lo que Sasuke le correspondió con una mueca y un movimiento con los ojos, Naruto encogió los hombros y le hizo una seña con su mano asimilando un celular.

Quería su número. Y Sasuke entendió eso.

*

De camino a su casa , Sasuke estaba algo rojo ... no era mucho ... pero si estaba ligeramente sonrojado . La razón era bastante simple , pues ese día al fin se armó de valor y gracias a su peculiar forma de ser . Por fin le hablo de manera directa a Naruto y al principio fue con mucha confianza pero al escuchar que el rubio se sabía su nombre por un momento se emocionó mucho . Eso sí que no se lo esperaba .

Después de entablar una plática muy trivial con el rubio , si bien algunas cosas se le habían hecho bastante tontas , de alguna manera suponía que Naruto de verdad había disfrutado hablar con él de esas tonterías , con Ino muchas veces solían hablar de programas o canciones pero al final sus gustos eran muy contrarios y ellos demasiados sinceros como para mentir si algo de los gustos del otro no les parecía , era bonito tener un "amistad sincera " pero esto dificultaba muchas veces sus salidas .

Pero con el rubio trato de sacar la parte más sincera de él , aunque de cierta manera fuese algo insoportable (hasta el lo reconocía ) presintió que eso para Naruto fue agradable de cierta manera , pues le llevo la contraria en algunas cosas pero no se lo "tomo personal" como los demás varones que veían su orgullo herido cuando un doncel salia mas listo que el , sin embargo le resultó curioso porque normalmente la gente con la que se juntaba el rubio eran algo así como él : escandalosos , tontos y molestos.

Eran pocos si , pero normalmente seguían a todos lados a el rubio , así que unos minutos antes de la clase Ino le mensajeo que Naruto se había peleado con esos tipos yéndose muy molesto a la clase , su amiga le exigió que fuera a hablar con Naruto . "Esta es tu oportunidad" le mando ella .

Y después de la señal que le hizo Naruto al final de la clase intercambiaron números.

Por eso ahora se dirigía de lo más feliz a su hogar , admitía que estaba algo ansioso pues ya quería mandarle un mensaje a Naruto . 

Suspiro y puso cara seria . "Controlate Uchiha"

*

Por otra parte el rubio escandaloso se sentía tranquilo y pensaba o más bien recordaba todo lo que platico son Sasuke , y se reía levemente al volver a sentir esa sensación de que volvía a ser el y no un posible padre muy joven.

Su madre le llamo por telefono , diciéndole que Karin había llegado para que le entregara su tarea. Pues evidentemente su prima fue sancionada con una suspensión de un mes y con el curso de "Buen comportamiento" que debía de tomar por las tardes . Una parte de el se sentía mal pues su prima se metió en problemas por él , pero ella dijo que no importaba al final de cuentas la iban a suspender por haber golpeado a Suigetsu en la cabeza con un balón .

Karin le dijo que si podía librarse del curso rápido le ayudaría . 

Si, por un momento ambos olvidaron lo que en ese momento les atormentaba de su vida y pretendían ser solo unos adolescentes normales, entablando una nueva "amistad".

*

Gaara por otra parte ya se encontraba en su casa , algo intranquilo a decir verdad debido a que hace unas horas , lo que parecía estar tomando forma con Naruto y tratar de crear una relación con él . Pese a las palabras de Kushina Uuzmaki , el estaba seguro que Naruto era el padre del bebe , asi que debía comenzar a enamorarlo siguió a Naruto hasta donde pudo pues tenían muchas clases separadas y a pesar de que el rubio se comporto cortes sin alejarlo con violencia se le veía muy irritado así que después de cambiar de clase lo dejo y también se relajo y todo iba "bien" hasta que todo...

Tomo un giro inesperado.

Hyuga Hinata se le acerco en la escuela con signos de estar algo cabreada. Y sabía por que

La peli azul lo llevo a un corredor vacío, uno por donde sabía que nadie escucharía de lo que hablarían, al principio de verdad no le tenía miedo ni le intimidaba la muchacha. Pero con el paso de los minutos Hinata parecía tomar una actitud algo diferente. Al punto que realmente le asusto cuando cayó en cuenta de que la chica le estaba amenazando, en otro momento hubiese actuado diferente...pero estaba embarazado.

Y no podía darse el lujo de que la oportunidad con Naruto se esfumara y de paso que su vida realmente corriera peligro. 

Su próxima familia, la cual Hinata no sabía de su existencia , pero por alguna razón presentía que la chica iba ser capaz de llegar aún más lejos por tener a Naruto , la sonrisa cínica y su hablar al referirse al rubio le erizaron la piel.

Pero para agregarle la cereza al pastel.

Haruno Sakura llego ese día con el fin de fastidiarle la vida, tratando de arruinar y hacerlo quedar mal frente a la clase pues con ella le tocaba en todas.

Lo único que le tranquilizaba un poco es que no había percibido ese toque de maldad pura como con Hinata.

Y Solo esperaba que ambas chicas supieran ponerle un límite y pensaran bien las cosas. 

Cuando termino su tarea bajo a la sala , encontrándose con su madre en un posición como de estatua al lado de su padre que hablaba por teléfono con quien sabe quien . Cuando lo vio puso el teléfono en espera y le hablo.

—Mas te vale que ese bebe sea de ese chico— dijo Rasa mientras volvía a hablar por teléfono. Su madre parecía ida y muy maquillada para solo "estar en casa" .

Temari estuvo suspendida una semana , así que no se encontraba en la casa y Kankuro estaba de seguro haciendo su servicio en la empresa familiar y su entorno social giraba entorno a Naruto y ese día la parecer el rubio se había alejado misteriosamente de esos amigos .

"Que suerte la mía , tengo la mejor familia del mundo" 

Hola chicos, vengo de nuevo con la continuación como compensación de que me tarde con la otra, o bueno me atrase un poquito. 

Gracias a los que votan y a los pocos que comentan de verdad me motivan para seguir con la historia.

¡Por favor déjenme su opinión de que les pareció el cap.!

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Editado el 19 de Julio de 2019 

Editado el 07-05-2020


	5. (4) Vamos a comenzar

Capitulo 4

"Vamos a comenzar"

Naruto por fin había llegado a su casa y sus ansias aun no podía explicarlas del todo pues, vaya que su actuar era realmente extraño. Parecía colegiala enamorada de Sasuke. Vale que solo el chico le hubiera entregado su número de teléfono, pero por un momento esos pequeños momento que Sasuke le había otorgado entablando una plática trivial con el , sin una razón aparentemente lo hicieron sentir bien.

Pero entonces volvió a caer en cuenta, él podría ser padre, ya no seria un universitario común y corriente.

—¿Estas bien ?—pregunto Karin sentada frente a el 

—Algo asi , todo esto es un cambio tan radical para mi todo esta dando un giro brusco ttebayo , hoy ni siquiera quería ir a la escuela , trate de hablar con alguien sutilmente del tema y creo que nunca tuve "amigos" tenían razón ustedes al decir que eran demasiado inmaduros para su edad 

—Lo son —Declaro mientras volvía escribir en un hoja — Mi tia se lucio encarando a Rasa Sabaku No , me gustaría ayudarte pero mis padres ahora si se ensañaron conmigo me quitaron el celular y en el internet solo puedo meterme a paginas muy especificas ¡Bloquearon FB , Twiitter y muchas cosas mas! 

— ¿Para que esa hoja?—Dijo mientras señalaba lo que ella escribía 

— Es para el dichoso curso ese , debo de llevar una hoja "Reconociendo mis problemas , debilidades" y todas esas boberías , por cierto que hiso Gaara hoy ¿Anduvo de ensimoso?

— Si algo ... es rara su forma de coquetear siempre esta serio . ¿Crees que soy ingenuo?

—Si— respondió ella casi de inmediato —¿Por que?

—¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?

—¿El doncel de los rumores ?

—¿Que rumores ?

Ella dejo de escribir — No se , dicen que Sasuke es "especial" . No se si sean verdad pero dicen que por su culpa expulsaron a dos varones de manera injustificada , pero si lo critican mucho , ¿Que con el?

— Me hablo en la penultima clase 

— Que raro el normalmente esta junto a Yamanaka , le has de caer bien 

— Pues ando urgido de amigos , ¿Crees que sea bueno considerarlos un posible amigo?

Ella encongio los hombros — Primero conócelo y que te conozca , así se inicia un amistad ¿No? — Pasando un rato su tio Nagato llego por Karin quien se aferro con desespero a uno de los muebles de la cas apara no ser llevada a esas ridículas platicas 

Suspiro y se acostó de manera lenta en su cama tratando de relajarse lo más posible con la comodidad, pero no podía pues otra vez los constantes pensamientos lo estaban sofocando una vez más, haciendo que los embrollos sentimentales lo ataquen.

Pareciera que de repente le hubiese atacado una enfermedad mental porque entre más "veía en el futuro "más su sensaciones se volvían dolorosas.

Los fuertes toques a su puerta lo exaltaran, se dirigió a ella y vio a su madre molesta, eso ya parecía una costumbre. 

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Pregunto sonado un poco seco

— El padre de Gaara me llamo, dice su hijo anda algo raro, ¿Qué paso? — el tono que uso lo molesto

— Pensé que estabas de mi lado— murmuro molesto

— Lo estoy pero creo que es más que obvio que no te puedes permitir que ese tipo nos tenga poco a poco en sus manos. Si ese doncel ya no te agrada te ruego por tu propio bien que amenos finjas tratarlo, además yo no te eduque así ¿Mi niño dime que te pasa? Sé que es difícil y no te preguntado correctamente lo que sientes 

El rubio no necesito más para refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, quien lo escuchaba de manera tensa. Ella seguía estresada pues no sabía qué pasaría si el bebe en realidad tenia sangre Uzumaki , considerando que su hijo nunca se enamoraría del chico

*

Sasuke mentiría si decía que no estaba un poco decepcionado.

Ese día parecía ser bastante prometedor pues, su falta de autoestima no lo había atacado y se atrevió a hablar tal y como el era con Naruto , después el rubio le pide el número , para así hablar mas tarde .

Y después nada.

Bueno... tal vez se lo tomo muy literal "llegando de la escuela", digo no eran niños de secundaria pero es que las situaciones y circunstancias le jugaban en contra. Era serio, sí. Reservado y frió de actitud , pero simplemente no podía evitar la ráfaga que provocaba el rubio con .. Sus estupideces , su sonrisa , su forma de ser .

Hasta él se fastidiaba de sus cursis pensamientos.

— Estas en la luna— La voz divertida de su hermano lo saco de su ensoñación

— Esta es mi habitación, lárgate invades el aire -

— Te comportas como un adolescente, ¿Qué no tu periodo ya paso?

— ja-ja gracioso si supieras lo que nosotros sufrimos por "nuestro periodo", ya estarías llorando 

— Vale no te pongas intenso que yo no tengo culpa de tu fisiología 

— Que quieres imbécil...

— Veraz...

*

Al día siguiente el azabache estaba de muy mal humor y no, no era por que Naruto le mando un mensaje hasta la noche sino que su hermano que podía ser una maravilla para ciertas cosas pero de verdad era un fastidio para otras. Ya que en el contexto en el que el se encontraba estaba literalmente haciendo el trabajo sucio de su hermano.

Justo en ese momento se dirigía a la parte donde el diría "Los locos se expresan "o en otras palabras el área de Artes y todas esas cosas. Mentiría si dijera que suspiraba a cada rato del enojo, pero es que a pesar de todo su hermano literalmente lo amenazo con ciertas cosas para que el se dirigiera ahí.

Pero detuvo su andar cuando vio lo que buscaba y solo pudo rodar los ojos con fastidio, ese tipo no le caía por ningún lado pero ya que , todo sea por su hermano.

— Oye, Artista piromano

El apodo lo había dicho con toda la intención de fastidiarle el día al chico que inmediatamente lo miro.

— Oh, el sobre valorado segundón ¿Qué se le ofrece a su majestad?-

— Mira no perderé mi tiempo más contigo así que lo diré ya, Sasori tu novio te engaña con chicas fuera del campus por tu propio bien ve a comprobarlo hoy a las 5 de la tarde en los hoteles del centro junto al bar , bueno adiós. 

*

— Te vez inquieta-

— Estoy ansiosa — respondió ella moviéndose de un lado a otro en el salón 

— Sueles ser rara, ¿Qué no has visto a tu amorcito? — Escupió con veneno sabiendo ciertas cosas que ella no

— ¿sabes algo que yo no?— respondió con una cara de enojo

— Solo rumores...— Dijo tratando de sonar sugerente 

— ¿Que? — L@ miro con burla — Rumores o cosas que tú te inventas-

— ¿Sabes quién es Sabaku no Gaara?

— Así — dijo sin interés — Un doncel sin gracia que a veces merodea cerca de Naru , hace poco le amanece 

— Me sorprende como eres , muy agresiva

— Ya dímelo de una vez , que sabes — soltó impaciente

— Puede que ese niño quiera "amarrar a Naruto" a él, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Lo último lo soltó divertid@ sabiendo que las cosas desde ahora se pondrían interesantes . Mas por la cara que la chica puso , si que era una total desquiciada.

— I-imposible-tartamudeo — Naruto jamás le haría caso a el

— Yo solo te dijo la verdad y como tu amig@ quiero que des lo mejor de ti -

*

Sasuke ya iba de regreso para su salón, agradecía haber hecho el encargo algo temprano para así no perderse la primera clase. Todo apuntaba una vez más que el día sería muy bonito... Je.

— ¡Sasuke! — Cuando lo escucho no pudo evitar voltear algo sonrojado 'Malditos sentimientos' se regaño mentalmente.

— Naruto

— De verdad lo siento yo...

— No importa compénsamelo en el almuerzo, con Ino la chica con la que luego estoy -

— ¡Ah! Yamanaka , si hum ella es muy divertida 

++En el almuerzo++

— Entonces yo creo que por eso creé la gente que somos muy tontos solo por ser rubios , ¿no lo crees Naruto? , Hahaha — Aparentemente esos dos se habían llevado muy bien...

— Es que no saben la genialidad de ser rubio natural-

Sasuke forzó su sonrisa al verse en una situación muy ... bueno ni el sabia como describirla .

— Sasuke dime algo — escucho como Naruto lo llamaba

— Dobe 

— Sonora muy tonto , pero ¿Podría estar con ustedes siempre así? ... creo que me seria bueno cambiar de aires un poco , claro si a ustedes no les molesta mi presencia 

No sabía el por qué pero esa frase sonó muy lejana de lo infantil, si no como una suplica .

{....}

Editado el 19 de Julio del 2019

Editado el 07/05/2020


	6. (5) Ellas.

"Ellas "

Hinata

Después de la conversación con esa persona, Hinata se quedó en el salón sola, pensando, haciendo que su cerebro poco a poco comenzara a ver las infinitas posibilidades para que pudiera evitar a toda costa que Naruto realmente fuera a hacer papa.

Aunque por otra parte no habría forma de que el tuviese tan malos gustos, o que tal vez todo era una artimaña del chico queriendo jugar sucio.

Pero también podía ser que...

Toda fuera una vil mentira de alguien más, es mas no iba a hacer caso a todo eso hasta comprobarlo.

Y si era verdad, Gaara debería empezar a cuidarse.

Y entonces todo sería tan divertido para ella, pero al mismo tiempo sería muy frustrante que él hubiese llegado más lejos con Naruto que ella, después de todo era muy hermosa, siempre resaltaba lo mejor de sus atributos para que él se fijara en ella... si probablemente el chico solo fue un polvo. Gracias a ese pensamiento se siento más tranquila, es más estaba muy feliz; sintió su celular vibrar, avisándole que faltaban 10 minutos para su clase.

H

Ella muchas veces se sentía bastante rara, si , era algo así como muy intensa.

Creía que muchas veces se debía a que las constantes situaciones a su alrededor le hacían cambiar constante mente de humor, le hacían sentirse muy "animada" o feliz, nerviosa y hasta acelerada al igual que agitada, irritable y sensible.

Desde niña le pasaban cosas así , convivía con su primo Él que era una persona algo prepotente que demostraba su odio hacia ella , de niña fue muy débil y frágil solo que con el paso del tiempo se canso de dichos maltratos para así cambiar , dejando que estas emociones que a veces le atormentaban salieran y fue cuando las cosas se nivelaron y Neji cambio también.

Su personalidad se volvió firme , llena de confianza en si misma . 

Ya no necesitaba que la gente le dijera que era linda , inteligente o fuerte . Ella sabia que era fuerte . Dulce y tierna ya no más.

No tenia amigos , por que no los necesitaba .El tipo con el estuvo antes solo era un aliado poderoso , que le ayudara mas tarde con lo que tuviera planeado.

Sus sentimientos siguieron siendo intensos hasta la secundaria cuando conoció a Naruto y donde comenzó a "seguirlo" hasta la Universidad. Ella buscaba cobrárselas a quien la hiciera sentir menos o la hiciera molestar como ocurrido en el día la amenaza a Gaara la dejo feliz , las miradas de los demás la dejaron satisfecha de saber que ella imponía poder entre muchos alumnos. Todo era parte de su personalidad y su encanto ¡Era tan genial!

Bueno eso decía ella, porque en realidad tenía un trastorno bipolar.

Sakura

A diferencia de Hinata, Sakura era normal... Si ella se comportaba como cualquier adolescente, junto a sus crisis y toda la cosa. Sin embargo muchas veces ella sentía que la vida era tal vez demasiado injusta... cosas malas le pasaban siempre a ella, por ejemplo.

Cuando niña trataba de hacer cosas bien, llegaba alguien más y le robaba la atención, siempre las felicitaciones eran para alguien más y ella se quedaba ahí, sin destacar para los demás siendo alguien que olvidarían con el paso del tiempo quiso no darle importancia al no ser la primera que escogían al momento de jugar o que la gente de solo escuchar que ella haría algo esperara algo decepcionante , Quería fortalecer su autoestima pero era muy difícil. Esto con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una preocupación mayor.

El solo quedar como alguien del montón. El mero pensamiento le asfixiaba , llenando de miedo su ser , los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles , tal vez lo mejor era esperar . Llego la secundaria y conoció a personas particulares, a personas que si destacaban pero fueron amables con ella así que de cierta manera le ayudaron con su personalidad fueron Ino y Karin.

Fueron sus únicas amigas durante esa época, eran inseparables; hasta llegar a la preparatoria.

Pasaron sin verse a penas unos 6 meses debido a que no les toco en el mismo salón, las 3 quedaron separadas. Y con ello trato el conocer a más personas pero no fue lo mismo , tenia una misteriosa afinidad con las otras dos chicas que con los demás de sus compañeros , volvió a sentir que no encajaba , su mente quería creer que apara sus amigas ella era igual de indispensable .

De manera precipitada Ino la remplazo con un doncel, del que jamás se volvió a separar. Ella no se comportó grosera con ella, pero ya no era lo mismo que hace meses Sakura trato de volver a retomar la amistad pero Ino ahora se había vuelto un poco mas tranquila y responsable .

Con Karin trato de seguir con la amistad y hasta cierto punto funcionaba... lo cual las llevo a convivir más. Un día ella fue a la casa de Karin como de costumbre, ya le había avisado y Karin dio el visto bueno, ya que estaban de vacaciones. Quien le abrió la puerta no fue Karin o sus padres, fue un chico rubio que la sorprendió por completo. Ese día conoció a Naruto .

Hasta ese punto todo iba bien con Karin, pero en 3er semestre conoció al que se convertiría en su "grupito" Suigetsu , Juugo y Tayuya se convertirían en los nuevos amigos, con los cuales según ella se sentía "bien" . Y en resumen fue lo mismo que con Ino, no la trataban mal pero no fue lo mismo.

La remplazaron.

Con el paso del tiempo ella se fue enamorando de Naruto, tolero muchas cosas , aguanto burlas y cosas donde la pasaba mal , segun la creencia popular después de muchas cosas malas debian de venir cosas buenas ¿No? Eso le hacia finalmente creer que se merecía lo mejor y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo...

Ino

Ella conoció a Sasuke en la preparatoria, fue difícil al principio acercarse le , con trabajo y el chico hablaba con alguien. A pesar de que a los varones les parecía hermoso el chico ni se inmutaba ante las propuestas y declaraciones, entre estas estaban dos chicos muy insistentes.

Eso le pareció algo inusual, por que en verdad Sasuke parecía no tener emoción alguna ante todo lo que ocurría su alrededor, era reservado incluso hasta cuando le preguntaba los profesores sobre su vida . Todo esto la llevo a creer que el chico había tenido algún tipo de evento traumático ne el pasado , pero cuando lo vio a solas con su hermano en el centro comercial . Sasuke parecía mas humano , pero ella aun quería llegar a ser su amiga .

La oportunidad no se presentó como ella quería; un día les tocaba educación física, una clase que no le gustaba no tanto por los ejercicios sino por los varones que eran muy vulgares con muchas donceles y mujeres . Justo cuando estaba por ir a las duchas a tan siquiera refrescarse un poco debido a el calor de la tarde y los intensos ejercicios del profesor .  
Al entrar vio algo que la dejo helada , vio como los chicos a los cuales una y otra vez rechazaba el pelinegro, trataban de abusar de él.

Completamente desesperaba actuó impulsivamente debido al coraje que la invadió y con lo primero que estuvo a su alcance que fue una mochila que estaba por ahí regada se las aventó para que la notaran , para después empezar a hacer un escándalo y que llegaran cierta parte de los alumnos y maestros . 

Los chicos fueron castigados hasta cierto punto, porque aun así expulsados y una demanda por acoso e intento de violación, seguían tratando de molestar a Sasuke, fue entonces que le hizo saber que sus intenciones como amiga eran buenas y que no la rechazara más después de todo no lo hacía por lastima. Tiempo después entrando más en confianza Sasuke este le confeso su gran secreto, cosa que ella no se imaginaba, pero a pesar de todo le volvió a recalcar lo de la amistad sincera. Y hasta la fecha esa promesa seguía perdurando.

Así que por lo tanto haría lo posible para que los caminos se alinearán para ayudar a Sasuke a conquistar Naruto .

{...}

Editado el 19 de julio del 2019

Editado el 07/05/2020


	7. (6) Asfixiado

Capitulo 6 

" Asfixiado "

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para la suerte de Naruto , pues ya Gaara contaba con 2 meses de embarazo y gracias a su físico no se le notaba mucho el embarazo más que nada parecía como si hubiese aumentado un poco de peso. Y con ello claro que venían las demás responsabilidades.

Normalmente cuando Gaara comenzaba a ponerse algo exigente el pasaba gran parte del tiempo cuidándolo , más que nada para que el chico no hiciese algo muy tonto. Cuando consideraba a Gaara un amigo platicaban sin ninguna presión, ahora ya se sentía muy obligado a todo eso y ni ganas tenia de entablar una conversación con el pelirrojo , no quería sonar extremista sugiriendo que el chico desapareciera , pero le frustraba que Gaara se aferrara a el desesperadamente ¿Que no notaba las indirectas? También había notado como este comenzaba a tratarlo como si ya estuviesen casados, como si fuesen una pareja ; primero comenzaba con pequeñas cosas, dígase traerle un bento, mandarle mensajes preguntando donde estaba y si estaba bien, poniéndole apodos "cariñosos", y hasta tomarlo de la mano y tenerlo muy cerca de si .

Fue cuando entonces el creyó que poco a poco el equilibrio que creía había creado se estaba perdiendo. Y es que realmente quería huir de todo y que, todo volviera como antes era.

Necesita más apoyo.

—¡Ey, Usuratonkachi! —Sasuke lo llamo desde el otro extremo del pasillo — ¿Qué haces ahí como idiota?

A Naruto ni siquiera le importo el apodo que Sasuke le había puesto, porque así se comenzaron a llevar y francamente era muy divertido, pero en ese momento, el que Sasuke tratara de llamar su atención de esa forma solo le hizo darse cuenta de algo , estaba corriendo en cirulos ; de Gaara , a su casa con sus padres preocupados por si Rasa planeaba algo , de su casa a la escuela donde tenia que seguir con sus deberes sino bajaba de calificación .

—Sasuke— Aparentemente su voz salió algo "quebrada", por lo que la expresión que el Uchiha le dirigio fue una de completa preocupación— Necesito ayuda 

El pelinegro si se asusto un poco por el tono de voz empleado , el rubio era demasiado positivo como para verle el lado malo a algo con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo lo sabia bien. Pero ahora realmente sentía que Naruto estaba guardando algo en su interior . Se acercó al rubio y lo llevo hacia el patio.

"Gaara"

El chico pelirrojo estaba un poco paranoico, solo un poco...

Eso decía Temari que estaba un poco ya harta de su hermano y todo lo que el embarazo traía consigo, ella ya de verdad quería que el rubio tonto se decidiera para estar con su hermano y ya que el lo cuidara , que dejara de esconderse en las faldas de su madre y se resignara .

Y no se diga a sus padres, ya que Rasa se la pasaba ignorando la mayor parte de tiempo al menor y su madre trataba lo más pronto posible de enseñarle a Gaara todo lo que el bebe necesitaría y como debía cuidarse el , también Gaara noto como su madre comenzó de repente a maquillarse mas seguido .

En definitiva ya esto se estaba saliendo de control, por ello debía apresurar al rubio; y tenía el plan perfecto para hacerlo.

—Temari —Su hermano Kankuro la llama —¿No crees que esto ya esta ..

—...Saliéndose de control? , si lo sé, por eso estoy pensando en que ya se junten de una vez –

—Mira, Gaara es nuestro hermano y todo, pero no creo que este bien que obliguen a ese tonto a casarse con el

—Pues sí pero tampoco es justo que Gaara tenga que cargar con todo solo el —Debatió ella comenzando a llamar a alguien su celular—Después de todo esto es para el bien de todos , ten en cuenta eso y recuérdalo..

—Lo se , pero ...

—Shhh , ya me contesto — Y sin más la rubia se fue a terminar la llamada en privado 

Kankuro solo se quedó en silencio y rogó a cualquier deidad que Temari supiese lo que hacia 

Por otra parte Gaara ya ni sabe que siente , a el no le gustaba mucho socializar con la gente pero desde el comienzo de su embarazo comenzó a resentir la soledad , Naruto casi ni contaba pues la mayoría del tiempo lo trataba con un apestado "pero con el debido respeto". No quería dejar de estudiar pero su madre le insistía en aprender cosas sobre los cuidados maternales .

Guardo silencio cuando su madre se retiró de su cuarto a descansar y el divagó en que si de verdad Naruto cedería ante el y el bebe. . Pero después venia la conciencia la cual le planteaba que en si lo que estaba pasando estaba muy mal, primero porque estaba forzando al rubio a "amarrarse a el" sumándole que este ni siquiera sabía que se había acostado con el , la falta de tacto que todo mundo tenia con el pero lo que mas le hacia sentir mal era la decepción del rubio al pensar que el lo había hecho a propósito .

Quería llorar por que nadie le creía , su madre estaba muy rara ni siquiera podia platicar bien con ella .

Pues si bien el tenia los sentimientos claros, Naruto siempre lo hería con todos su actuar forzados y la frialdad que a veces emanaba , pero después de todo el siente que no se merece todo lo que le pasa , porque a pesar de todo tendrá que abandonar muchas cosas cuando el bebe nazca , quiera o no y al final de todo el bebe se merece lo mejor , no tiene la culpa de nada .

*

El rubio realmente necesita que alguien externo escuche sus problemas pues, simplemente le cuesta ya el fingir, que todo estaba bien, mientras que las cosas poco a poco se vuelven algo oscuras y le asfixian. La decisión ya estaba tomada, a la primera persona a la que le confiaría todo seria a Sasuke, su más grande aliado por el momento.

Solo esperaba que se lo tomara bien y le diera un buen consejo 

—Creo que tal vez suene algo, exagerado lo que voy a decir y en si todo lo que te voy a contar es demasiado privado...-—Dijo Naruto estando frente a Sasuke a quien se le notaba nervios pues el rubio lo tenía sostenido de la muñeca 

—Y tranquilo Dobe , solo dilo 

Entonces Naruto se armó de valor — ¿Recuerdas a Gaara? Un doncel con el que luego estoy—Sasuke solo asintió levemente —Antes éramos amigos, me caía bien pero nunca me llego a gustar y la verdad nunca pensé que yo le llegase a gustar por lo que me tomo por sorpresa, pero esto no lo supe hasta que me dijo que estaba embarazado de mí...

"Creí que ya estaba avanzando, todo iba bien, note que él tenía confianza en mí eso ya era algo bueno, le compartí cosas mías y me acepto, todo iba a su ritmo parecía no haber obstáculos. ¿Entonces que rayos hace esta enorme piedra en mi camino? En verdad ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Sabía que no debía ilusionarme ."

Editado el 19 de julio del 2019


	8. (7) Secretos revelados

Capítulo 7

"Secretos revelados "

—Y tranquilo Dobe , solo dilo 

Entonces Naruto se armó de valor -—¿Recuerdas a Gaara? Un doncel con el que luego estoy –Sasuke solo asintió levemente — Antes éramos amigos, me caía bien pero nunca me llego a gustar y la verdad nunca pensé que yo le llegase a gustar por lo que me tomo por sorpresa, pero esto no lo supe hasta que me dijo que estaba embarazado de mí...

"Creí que ya estaba avanzando, todo iba bien, note que él tenía confianza en mí eso ya era algo bueno, le compartí cosas mías y me acepto, todo iba a su ritmo parecía no haber obstáculos. ¿Entonces que rayos hace esta enorme piedra en mi camino? En verdad ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Sabía que no debía ilusionarme"

Para Naruto, el tiempo paso algo lento desde que le confeso su gran secreto a su amigo . Por lo que ahora solo miraba como Sasuke estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal y con la mirada algo extraña, por no decir ida.

Tal vez el confesarle de esa manera todo al doncel, lo había dejado impactado conociendo que tal vez las cosas estaban malinterpretándose.

—¿S-sasuke?— Pregunto con temor al seguir viendo el estado del doncel —¿estás bien?

Sasuke por su parte reacciono volteando a ver de manera rápida al rostro del rubio , enfocando la cara preocupada , por un momento su corazón latía tan rápido que todos su cuerpo se sintió caliente y después una fría sensación lo recorrió . Es que simplemente todo eso de manera casi literal había pasado frente a sus narices y él ni en cuenta. Después de todo su "plan" para irle gustando poco a poco al rubio parecía ir viento en popa o eso creía...

Entonces ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba conociendo del rubio los últimos meses? ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba Naruto, al cambiar todo entorno al que una vez perteneció?

—Yo... no sé qué decir —Su voz sonó algo ronca y nerviosa — Es algo que simplemente no espere

—Sé que no es algo que se cuente , como lo hice pero —Sasuke volvió a verlo directamente a los ojos , ellos ahora se veían tristes —Ya no aguantaba , ósea... yo tenía amigos ....si ,mi entorno social era bueno , pero creo que al final como muchas personas me di cuenta de que todo era meramente superficial o no se ... trate de decirles esto pero creo que iba a resultar mucho peor y quería alguien a parte de mis padres que estuviera conmigo , No me siento cómodo , por que ... porque siento como si un loco me apuntara con una pistola , yo no quería ser padre hasta ahora pero de verdad Sasuke siento como toda esta mala vibra me consume poco a poco —Para terminar esa frase Naruto ahora miraba al cielo , con al respiración algo acelerada – Sé que no soy precisamente un adolescente pero tampoco soy un adulto .. Aun estudio y vivo con mis padres, no es excusa pero siento a veces que me ahogo, me desespero y quiero pensar que todo es una mentira

—Entonces para ti nosotros , somos esos amigos que tenían que darte el consuelo o más bien, ¿aquellas palabras que te hiciera ver que no estabas equivocado?—Sasuke para entonces se molestó un poco pues en el fondo quería saber y a la vez no , si Naruto le gustaba pero tampoco iba a mendigar cariño así que le exigiría a Naruto honestidad total 

— Si lo dices a si suena como un capricho — El rubio hablo con seriedad —Bueno tal vez lo sea, pero debes comprender que... yo no quería esto. 

—Al final de cuentas es una vida-—Le dolía decir todo eso pero ¿Qué más daba? Ahora se sentía muy consternado y una parte de el le decía que esto era necesario pues ahora hablaba con el rubio, para por fin dejar algunas cosas en claro –

—Aún hay más — Naruto estaba teniendo muchos cambios en ese momento —Creo que me drogo y se embarazo a propósito de mí, el niño no tiene la culpa lo sé, pero que culpa tengo yo si el apropósito lo hizo y de una manera no convencional se quedó embarazado de mí. –

—Naruto, ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Si no sabes que pasó, que no te dice que está mintiendo –

—¡Ya se, Ya se! , eso es por lo que me siento así, solo porque somos de familias "ricas" su padre ya está pidiendo cuentas, ya me impusieron que hasta que no se compruebe lo contrario, asumirían que el niño es mío-

—Se está aprovechando de eso y lo trata de disfrazar con lo del embarazo-

—Creo...

El pelinegro se rasco la cabeza ya irritado, porque entre más hablaban sus sentimientos más confusos se volvían.

—Entonces hay que hablarlo con más calma con Ino — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para al fin irse, quería estar solo, porque de tan solo recordar una y otra vez las cosas que el destino le imponía recalcar, las cosas que creía posibles de manera emocional, ya era mucho para el- Tendrás mi apoyo incondicional pero no me mientas ya , porque...somos amigos .

*

Ino se encontraba de lo más feliz en su casa pues por fin era viernes y tenía tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente. ¡Por donde comenzar! así ;Obligar a Sasuke a que la acompañara al centro comercial a renovar su guarda ropa, hacerle el tan ansiado cambio de look a Sasuke para que llamara más la atención de Naruto o tal vez... 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre quien le decía que bajara.

Extrañada bajo de su habitación y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Sasuke en su casa, muy exaltado.

—Vamos a tu cuarto –Solo dijo para dar paso arriba, dejándola a ella y a su padre extrañados, se miraron y encogieron los hombros ante la extraña actitud del chico.

—¿Te paso algo malo? —Pregunto muy preocupada

— Resulta irónico – Dijo al principio dejándose caer en la cama de Ino—Que piense en algo y como si fuese una maldición, le destino me diga "Eso no es para ti"-

—¿De qué me hablas? , Te volvieron molestar?-

—No es eso. 

Posteriormente, Sasuke le dijo todo lo que Naruto le había dicho . Ella comprendió entonces a todo lo que se refería el chico.

—Sasuke — lo llamo haciendo que de reojo el chico la mirara, aun estando acostado —Creí que ya no te sentías tan mal por eso... ¿Sigues yendo a las terapias? —El solo negó —¿Por qué?

—A mama y a mi le parecía estar todo bien, incluso a la terapeuta-

—Te pusiste mal con tan solo esto- 

—No estoy tan mal.. .pero de verdad duele —Sasuke tenia la voz cargada de sentimientos — Es frustrante que te recalquen una y otra vez lo que no sere nunca , mi orgullo de doncel se ve herido , no puedo sacar de la cabeza el sentimiento de impotencia recordando cuando me atacaron ... Nunca estuvo en mi plan llegar a ser "Padre" pero siempre me dijeron que debía sentirme orgulloso de ser doncel . Por que al final de todo esto es como una derrota permanente , los varones me rechazan por que soy eso "Un varon"

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miro seriamente — ¿Ya acabaste?- El solo volvió a taparse la cara con las manos —Bien, si es cierto que una terapias no te van a devolver todo lo que perdiste , es cierto que de alguna manera todo eso de no poder tener hijos te hiere el orgullo como doncel pero para eso son las terapias para sanar lo que se pueda de ti y así hacerte más fuerte para que sigas a delante , ahora en cuanto a Naruto ¿Qué no te expreso que el tampoco quería nada de eso? ¿ Dijo estar enamorado del chico? ¡No! Entonces todavía hay oportunidad, porque bien o mal él te gusto de buena manera y el compromiso que tiene ahora pues ... es cierto que mucha gente si se llega enterar dirá que está mal , pero creo que esta mas mal forzar a Naruto a que se haga cargo de algo de lo cual ni está seguro , además técnicamente eres doncel aun tienes matriz y muchos matrimonios deciden no tener hijos y son felices .Así que parate que haremos lo posible por que las cosas salgan bien para todos

Sasuke meneo la cabeza , comenzó a regularizar su respiración .Permaneció en silencio mientras Ino esperaba su respuesta , la rubia sabia de sobra que Sasuke se reservaba muchas cosas , suponía que en las terapias el azabache solo decía algunas cosas pero justo ahora con toda la carga de emociones por fin se había liberado .

—Si no quieres que le diga esto a tus padres debes de hablar mas con ellos sobre lo que sientes —Sasuke rodó los ojos —Tal vez la psicóloga ya te haya dado de alta pero tu también debes de progresar tu mismo 

—Por que ...

—Sasuke si quieres que Naruto sea sincero contigo , ti debes ser sincero con el aunque por el momento solo sea una amistad— Sasuke se incorporó — Si sabes que debes hacerlo algún dia ¿No? 

Sasuke solo suspiro , le hormigueo el estimaba de solo imaginar al rechazo.

*

Entonces solo era el o ¿realmente lo estaban siguiendo? Sentía últimamente pasos detrás de él, volteaba y ya no había nadie, o nunca hubo nadie .

¡Ya ni sabía que pasaba a su alrededor!

Sin embargo pasara lo que pasara necesitaba proteger a su bebe a toda costa, y por eso debía tomar medidas más drásticas.

—¿Temari? —Dijo pegando su oreja a su celular 

Continuará

Editado el 22 de julio del 2019

Editado el 11/05/2020


	9. (8) Avances y retrocesos.

Gaara cada momento que pasaba se desesperaba mas ya que Temari no le contestaba , su respiración poco a poco se aceleraba , tenia miedo de voltear hacia atrás y ver lo que temía , ¿Que tan literal debía de tomar las declaraciones de Hyuga o el constante hostigamiento de Haruno? Al menos Hyuga dejo en claro que no se debía de meter con ella oy en su defecto con Naruto , en circunstancias diferentes le hubiera echado en cara que el ya "había probado" al rubio , sin embargo no supo que hizo ver mas aterradora a Hyuga si sus frías palabras o los ojos color perla furiosos . 

"Gaara debes pensar en cosas felices , venga , suspira y vuélvela a llamar "

"...el numero que usted marco no esta disponible o esta fuera del..."

—Maldita sea , estoy embarazado y aun así parece que no te interesa ... —murmuro cuando apago su teléfono — Y para colmo el otro estúpido ni en la ciudad esta y mama... ahg siempre de necia con no cargar su teléfono 

Suspiro —Naruto , ven por mi — Pues aunque quisiera marcarle no tenia su número , el rubio había sido terco con respecto a darle su número , una de sus pocos conversaciones se habían basado en eso Gaara lo quería para mantener contacto , el rubio se negó con un "No lo necesitas" el se mostro enojado le grito el por que no a lo que Naruto solo salió con que ellos solo debían de pasar el un determinado tiempo juntos .

Quiso seguir gritando pero el rubio le sonrió dando por terminada la situación.

—Gaara — El pelirrojo volteo esperanzado por ver al rubio 

—Na... ¿ Sai? tu ¿que haces aquí? pensé que nunca ibas a regresar — Divago por un momento debido a la impresión , digo no era lo que esperaba pero al menos sabía que podía confiar en el

—Si lo mismo pensé yo , pero ya vez la familia , siempre pisándote los talones bueno no me quejo , es mejor que estar solo — El pelinegro hablaba un poco desanimado , pero en el fondo se sentía bien pues de cierta manera creía que todo iría bien su padre le había insistido en que debía de regresar y no dejarle toda la carga del trabajo a su hermano adoptivo pese a que Sai no se había especializado en Administración tenia una idea de como podia ayudara a su hermano .

Sai Shimura tiene 25 años hijo legitimo —Sanguíneamente hablando— de Danzo Shimura . Tenia una carrera en Artes plásticas que termino por estudiar en el extranjero donde precisamente se esperaba que comenzara a ejercer su profesión , pero Sai pese a no tener madre quería tener un acercamiento mas intimo a la familia , acercamiento que creyó haber perdido cuando se fue al extranjero haciendo que la llamada de su padre pidiendo ayuda fuera un factor para volver . Su hermano adoptivo aun estaba estudiando primero debía de terminar su carrera para si tomar el control de la empresa , el pelinegro nunca lo desprecio a hizo menos por ser adoptivo pero normalmente Shin era muy retraído incluso mas que el no era que se llevaran mal pero no podia decir que con Shin podia hablar por horas y horas cuando su hermanito prefería pasársela con su padre .

Gaara y Sai se conocieron hace 8 años cuando su padre comenzó a hacer negocios con los Shimura , Sai era un adolescente de 17 años mientras el tenia 10 años próximamente 11 fue extraño que ellos congeniaran y los demás no . Kankuro era el mayor de los 3 tenia la misma que Sai pero nunca se interesaron en tratar de llevarse bien , Temari es la de en medio ella solo es 3 años mayor que Gaara y realmente el pelinegro nunca le intereso como amistad . Así que Sai termino en compañía de el mientras sus padres hablaban y hablaban de negocios , uno solía meditar en silencio mientras el otro no se despegaba de sus fieles libros. Shin el normalmente se quedaba con los adultos a escuchar de hablaban.

—Entonces es permanente supongo...

—Si , como te digo no me quejo voy a ser lo que me gusta pero tendré que esperar un tiempo para hacerlo , cambiando de tema ¿Estas bien? pareces ... asustado 

—Ahh pensé que me seguían es que estoy algo paranoico por ...eh ...las noticias de que están secuestrando muchos donceles — Dijo con algo de nerviosismo acercándose un poco mas al varón

Sai solo lo miro extrañado y le resto importancia —Si tu lo dices —Encogió los hombros — Voy a tomar un te a la cafeteria de la otra cuadra , vienes o te vas a casa 

—Voy y asi me quito esas ideas locas que traigo — dijo algo aliviado de estar acompañado , Sai no fue su mejor amigo pero era alguien de confiar 

*

Después de lo sucedido con Sasuke , Naruto ahora se encontraba hablando con Ino que mostraba una clara molestia el rubio otras sentía esa sensación de alivio pero al ver la car de Ino quiso suavizar un poco lasa cosas lo menos quería que la chica también se peleara con Temari o Gaara aun así era reconfortante por su parte el pelinegro miro a Ino con una ceja levantada no entendía el por que de su expresión si el antes ya le había contado todo pero bueno haya ella con su actuación exagerada .

—Pues que te garantiza que sea tuyo—Dijo finalmente la chica cruzándose de brazos y guiñándole el ojo al azabache que solo rodó los ojos-

—Quisiera un billete por cada que me dicen eso , pero pues como te digo hasta que le hagan la prueba no sabremos — Naruto ahora sentía que era más fácil hablar del tema no como si fuera casual pero si era mas sencillo

—Aun así que extraño —Miro al rubio a los ojos— ¿Alguna vez se te insinuó o te coqueteo y lo rechazaste ?

—No que yo recuerde —Se rasco la cabeza avergonzado — O tal vez nunca lo note "ttebayo

—Por una parte tu muletilla es graciosa , pero por otra no encuentro otra razón por la que te haya drogado —La rubia se colocó una mano en su cabeza —Prácticamente se esta limitando a ciertas cosas ¿Que sentido tiene embarazarse si todavía estas estudiando? 

—Las razones ahora salen sobrando , ya esta embarazado y eso no se lo va a quitar nadie por lo pronto te sugiero no darle esperanza a menos que ... —Trago un poco al decirlo — ¿El te este interesando dobe?

—Me siento incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo que estoy con el , pero el bebe es otra historia — dijo mirando el suelo algo nervioso

—¿Que? ¿Por que? —Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y Sasuke

—No se , me da curiosidad como seria un hijo mio "ttebayo— Naruto se rasco la mejilla nervioso —Los bebes son adorables y pues no tiene la culpa de nada , no lo voy a odiar aunque sea mío y si voy a tener que esforzarme por el , lo hare 

La rubia balbuceo un poco tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas —Bueno pero solo ...he como decirlo — Ino se puso algo tensa al escuchar eso — Lo dices por ti y tu familia o por Gaara-

—Es por eso que te digo se me hace curioso , yo no he pensando en Gaara , es mas aunque el es el embarazado no me veo con el ... Ah bueno no se si me explico , bueno ¡si! Lo que quiero decir es que no me importaría ser padre soltero , me voy a esforzar 

—Entonces en un futuro solo imaginarás a ti y un bebé rubio de ojos azules — Ino miro alegre a Sasuke y le dio un codazo , el solo la empujó levemente "Ya , comportate " le dijo bajito — No ves un futuro con Gaara wow pobre , tanto para nada —Fingió una voz triste pero luego callo en cuenta de algo — ¡Oye! ¿No estas siendo contradictorio ? Primero dices que no soportas esta situación y luego que si aceptaras a al bebe ¿Como esta eso?

— Haber , haber tranquila lo que yo siento es un revoltijo de emociones por eso me siento mal por que todas esas emociones quieren predominar en mi , me están obligando a ser maduro . Esta bien lo entiendo , pero siento como si me pisaran los talones la familia de Gaara Como si Gaara se aprovechara de mi en ... en el sentido de que piensa que soy muy tonto que ... que me subestima y me enoja que se aferre , se aferre por su egoísmo — La voz de Naruto en cada palabras estuvo cargada de sentimientos , sonaba frustrado como si de repente se le fuera el aire y al decir ciertas palabras quisiera sacar todo el enojo adentro de el —Es que las cosas así no se hacen ... Es como una especie de violación — Murmuro algo incómodo el rubio 

Sasuke desde hace rato estaba callado . Pensando. Pues el revoltijo de emociones que tenía lo estaban hartando desilusión , decepción , tristeza , enojo , resignación ...   
Observo a los dos rubios seguir conversando sabia que para muchas personas no estaba en primer lugar en su lista de planes ( o nunca) el tener hijos , en la de el tampoco ya que quería hacer mucho antes de tener hijos y eso si realmente quería tenerlos . Resultaba curioso como antes le daba igual y ahora que sabia que ya no podía era de sus mas grandes anhelos . 

Ahora que le volvía a la mente recordó el día que le dijeron que debido a la agresión física que había sufrido; su matriz quedo realmente dañada ya que se sabia de sobra que los donceles eran mucho mas sensibles en sus partes reproductoras , el shock duro poco pero el vacío en su pecho no tardo en aparecer la sensación de perdida se adueño tanto que era indescriptible todo su sentir . Ese día su madre no lo soltó ni una sola vez , Fugaku solo parecía ido , Itachi solo trataba de animarlo , su abuelo permaneció serio y su tío parecía realmente mal.

La familia Uchiha se tuvo que unir mas , antes una desgracia ya les había ocurrido una donde no hubo una solución aparente y ahora nuevamente debían de afrontar las cosas con el orgullo intacto y la frente en alto . Las terapias comenzaron ; los tratamientos para que conservara su matriz también puesto que era demasiado peligroso quitarla pero sobre todo los días parecían tener algo positivo , tal vez esas fueron una de las causas que lo llevaron a ir mejorando poco a poco en su estado de salud . Luego llego la insistente Ino a ofrecerle su amistad 

De verdad que le debía tanto a esa rubia loca .

-—¿Por que lloras?— pregunto Naruto 

Sasuke al sentir la fría lagrima recorrer su mejilla volteo el rostro evitando que Naruto lo viera con claridad —N-nada solo pensé en cuando me dijeron que ... —Sasuke se tapó la boca y miro alarmado a Ino quien solo se quedo inmóvil a lo que el varón solo frunció el ceño confundido— Que ... —Con las palabras "atoradas" en su garganta Sasuke entro un poco en pánico al no saber que decir —Que mi serpiente murió 

— Y ¿ por que se te vino justamente eso a la mente "ttebayo ? — pregunto nuevamente el rubio no muy convencido — Eres un poco extraño ¡solo digo..! egh no minimizo tu dolor se que duele mucho pero digo es raro sacarlo en una conversación muy diferente 

—No , dobe solo es que a veces lo recuerdo por que fue mi única mascota --

—Es bueno desahogarse y contar con tus amigos , sobre ese tipo de cosas ... hoy y hace unos días lo acabo de comprobar —Lo tomo de las manos — Gracias en verdad 

"¡Deja de hacer eso ! ¡Solo haces que ...que piense en volver a intentarlo !"

*

El rubio debido al llamado de su madre se retiro de la casa de Ino , quedando solo a si el doncel y la chica la cual estaba ansiosa gracias a su brillante mente que ideó un plan.

—Me das aveces mucho miedo —Comento Sasuke al ver su rostro — Hace nada sudabas frío y ahora tienes una sonrisa idiota en la cara

—Esto mi querido amigo — Señalo su rostro—Es la expresión del triunfo 

Sasuke la miro serio sabiendo por donde iban las intenciones de Ino —Te dije que ya no me siento seguro de...

—Si aja —Puso mano en señal de alto —Hablemos en términos universales —Sasukepuso una expresión de fastidio — Resulta y suena un poco mal si hablamos de chismes de lavadero el que alguien trate de enamorar a un chico que puede o no ser un próximo padre ¡Que la sociedad diga lo que quiera ! Pero —Dijo haciendo énfasis —Al menos nosotros seremos honestos para conseguirte novio — Sasuke seguía serio pero la dejó continuar — Número uno , Naruto ya dejo en claro que no se ve con Gaara y que no se enamorara de el , dos quien sabe si sea o no su hijo , tres dudó que sus padres acepten lo del compromiso y dadas las circunstancias hasta demandados saldrían y tendrían las de perder y sabes que significa — lo señaló con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta pero el doncel seguía como una estatua — ... ¡La custodia del bebe!

—Sabes lo poco convencional que suenas ¿No? —Dijo en un tono molesto 

—Bueno creo que no me explique bien , lo mas probable sería que dejaran a Gaara con el bebe , Naruto pasaría una pensión y lo iría a visitar de vez en cuando , lo que lo haría tener mucho tiempo libre y ...

— ¡Sigue sonando horrible! El bebe no tendría la culpa de nada —Sasuke suspiro llevándose su mano a la cara — No quiero quitarle a un bebe a su padre , No soy tan egoísta 

—Por eso—Ino lo tomo de los hombros haciendo que por instinto Sasuke apartara la mano de su rostro mirándola fijamente — Pero seria más horrible crecer en un matrimonio donde tu papa no quiere a tu papi ,y ahí entras tu amigo mio . Enamorando a un rubio engañado , asi que dejémonos de dramas y vamos con todo que veraz que todo saldrá bien

*

Después de pasar la tarde con Sai , lo llevo a su casa donde se despidió sin interés , pero bueno que se podía esperar de Sai. Justo cuando entro se encontró con su hermana sentada en el sofá mirando su celular , acción que le provocó un gran enojo . Se le acercó y le arrebato el celular —Por que demonios no contestaste mis llamadas , estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis de no haber sido por Sai yo ...

— Estaba muy ocupada —Le respondió seria—Y al final todo va a ser por tu bien ya lo veraz ... Alto ¿Dijiste Sai? ¿regreso? 

—Como si del verdad te interesara —Se cruzo de brazos aún con el teléfono en mano — Pero si el chico sonrisas regreso y al aparecer permanentemente 

—Solo no pases mucho tiempo con el , no vaya a pensar mal Naruto y — le quitó el celular —Dame eso y ya vete a descansar que fastidias a bebé -

—Si claro ... Por cierto ¿Cuándo sera la prueba?

—En una semana ... Y tranquilo todo estará bien no hay dudas de que el bebe es de el rubio tonto — Finalizó Temari y eso bastó para que Gaara se fuera a su habitación — Y si no veraz como haré que ese tonto se quede contigo 

Continuará

Nos vemos dentro de poco 

Editado el 14/05/2020


	10. (9)Que comience el juego

Algo que le quedaba claro a Hinata es que tal vez las cosas que planeaba hacerle al doncel la comprometían demasiado pero ¿ Que importaba ? ella seria eternamente feliz .

Así que de manera muy meticulosa estaba en su habitación planeando cada cosa que haría , de cierta manera se sentía muy segura de todo lo que se llevaría a cavo pues no solo sus "aliados" eran "poderosos" sino que mirabas de principio a fin el plan y era perfecto .

—¿Hermana?— Pregunto Hanabi desde afuera — Dice padre que si nos acompañaras a comer junto a Neji 

—Ahora no Hanabi estoy ocupada , al rato bajo a tomar aunque sea un te , ¡retírate y no me molesten mas! — Finalizo para seguir escribiendo en su libreta color morado , solo pensó que el destino a veces se encargaba de molestarla con todo , pero a pesar de su molestia afuera del cuarto su pequeña hermana se quedo pensando un momento al notar como el tono de su hermana fue de " dulce " o pasivo a estar casi histérica . Sus cambios de humor eran demasiado bruscos y por no decir , violentos. Por lo que algo preocupada decidió ir con su padre y primo a cenar .

—Mi...mi hermana se esta comportando muy raro — Dijo mientras jugaba con su comida — Tiene cambios de humor muy repentinos 

— Tranquila — comenzó a decir su primo-—Ella siempre a sido asi y nunca le ah hecho daño a nadie 

—No estoy muy convencida de eso primo , algo siento que le pasa -

— Como dijo tu primo ella siempre ha sido asi tal vez ahora lo notes mas por la edad -

—Ella no esta en la pubertad y su adolescencia ya se esta acabando , papá por favor solo dile algo por que siento que ... que algo muy malo le pasa — A pesar de el tono de su hija menor Hiashi estaba muy convencido de que Hinata estaba bien , por lo que solo asintió en silencio y con un gesto le indico que comiera , mientras que Neji siguió comiendo en silencio algo pensativo .

Regresando con Hinata , que ahora reposaba en su cama sonriendo espeluznante mientras trataba de imaginar lo bien que saldría su plan . Pues la primera fase ya estaba mas que hecha . Crear una paranoia en Gaara en donde sabría que el chico como era típico , no le diría nada a nadie dejándole así aun mas vulnerable , ya había hablado con su amigo sobre su colaboración ahora solo quedaba hablar la "plana" y acabaría con todo en menos de una semana .

*

Esta era cuarta tasa de te que tomaba Gaara para calmarse , pues a pesar de ser las altas horas de la noche aun no lograba dormir , la angustia de que Hinata planeara enserio algo en su contra lo tenia con los ojos abiertos sumando que dentro de una semana la prueba se realizaría , donde ya no tedria duda alguna de que el bebe era del rubio pero ... ¿ Y si alguien saboteaba los resultados ? ¿ Y si perdía al bebe en un aborto o peor ... en un accidente ? ¿ Y si Naruto no quería quedarse con el ? ¿ Que seria del bebe?

—Cálmate , calma — suspiro —Todo saldrá bien Naruto es demasiado bueno como para dejarte a así nada mas 

Tratando de auto-convencerse recordó las palabras de la pelinegra , viniendo asi el recuerdo también de Sakura , la cual parecía de manera muy insistente joderle cada día en la escuela . Parecía una niña sin atención en casa tratando de compensar ese vació molestando a alguien. 

¡ basta ! 

Piensa positivo , además tu hermana dijo que todo saldría bien , que ella misma se encargaría de que Naruto estuviera con el ... Solo esperaba que Temari no hiciera el problema mas grande .

*

Haber , para comenzar , ¡que madres estaba haciendo ! ella no debería de hacer las cosas así pero... se encontraba algo desesperada . Pues Naruto pasaba mas tiempo con Gaara y este siempre estaba que irradiaba felicidad y eso no era bueno para ella , pues había luchado tanto para que el rubio la volteara al ver , y bueno eso habia logrado , las pocas veces que Naruto la miraba la saludaba amablemente con una sonrisa algo extraña ... ¡Pero lo hacia !

Pero ahora necesitaba pensar en algo inteligente y discreto para que Gaara se alejara de Naruto o que Naruto le prestara mas atención a ella , por que hasta ahora no había averiguado nada de como le gustaban las chicas (o donceles ) al rubio , ya que este últimamente había creado una "barrera" impenetrable. No se juntaba con las mismas personas , así que no podia hablar con nadie que conociera bien al rubio ... bueno si lo había pero Karin también andaba muy atareada con los trabajos y tareas que debía de entregar por el mes que estuvo suspendida . 

En las redes sociales era lo mismo ; casi nunca se conectaba . En persona solo les tocaba juntos una clase y lo demás , bueno ya no había el mas mínimo acercamiento entre ellos . 

Solo le quedaba improvisar , pues ya estaban en la clase y el profesor hablaba y hablaba ... "Formen equipos de 4 y hagan un informe junto a la presentación..."

Ella puso de inmediato atención ¡eso era! con esto pasaría mas tiempo con el rubio . 

Justo después de ponerlos los temas el profesor se sento ya aguardo a que todos comenzaran a formar equipos , por lo que casi como una desesperada volteo a ver a Naruto , llevándose la sorpresa de que ya habia formado equipo ... 

¡No! 

¡Espera! ... ... ... 1 ...2...3 ¡Les falta uno! ¡Corre Loca!

A movimiento torpe llego como pudo con los tres Ino , Sasuke y Naruto

— ¡ho-hola! veo que les falta uno — Se acomoda un mechon de pelo y se sonroja— ¿Pu-puedo unirme chicos?

—Claro Sakura , no veo problema o tu que opinas Sasuke — Ino miro a Sakura de arriba para abajo le pareció completamente extraño desde su llegada hasta la forma tan nerviosa en que se movía , hmm solo esperaba que la frentona no se metiera mucho con Naruto y Sasuke sino tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto lo sentía por su vieja amiga pero en ese caso estaba del lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo asintió , pero en su pecho se formo algo incomodo a ver que la chica miraba de manera insistente a Naruto— Solo que trabaje -

— ¡Por supuesto Sasuke-kun! Yo les servire mucho — La pelirosa al ver que pudo entrar al grupo con exito busco tratarse de sentar al lado de Naruto , pero el ver a Ino y Sasuke supo que estos no se moverían ni un centímetro así que opto por sentar junto a su vieja amiga — ¿Como vamos a hacerle ? ... bueno que tema les gusta mas a mi el del mercado de divisas 

—Hmm bueno realmente a mi no me importa — contesto Naruto distraidamente , pero al final volteo a ver a Sasuke — Sasuke tu seras el jefe tu decide

—Ese , esta bien — Dijo en un susurro al ver como Gaara se acercaba a ellos en pasos lentos " Que no ve que ya estamos completos" pensó algo molesto pues era evidente a lo que iba el pelirrojo , por un momento agradeció que Sakura llegara aunque era casi lo mismo solo que ella no estaba embarazada " Vete ,vete " Sin embargo el chico de todos modos llego junto a ellos .

— ¿Puedo estar en su equipo? —Le Pregunto al rubio ignorando a los demás , en donde Sakura fruncio el ceño molesta , Ino rodó los ojos y el pelinegro permaneció serio y pensó " Ten un poco de dignidad "

– Ya estamos completos — Dijo incomodo mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca — Sakura llego antes , lo siento Gaara — Al terminar dicha oración los dos enamorados ( Sakura y Sasuke) abrieron los ojos sorprendidos .

— Ya veo — Miro a Sakura con algo de enojo y a Sasuke nuevamente no lo tomaron en cuenta otra vez — Te veo luego — Termino para irse a ver con quien hacer equipo.

Mientras ellos se organizaban en el fondo del salón Hinata los miraba sonriente , al parecer todo esta jugando a su favor . Cuando el pelirrojo seguia buscando equipo, ella le hizo un gesto simulando con su pulgar que le cortaba el cuello ante eso Gaara la miro serio pero en el fondo temblaba de solo pensar que tan lejos iría esa loca , así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue darse la media vuelta y seguir preguntando a lo que la chica río burlona. Ahora solo falta algo.

Arranco un pequeño pedazo de papel , escribió en el y se lo aventó a Sakura , la cual la miro molesta pues le habia pegado en la cabeza , ella solo le dijo a base de señas que lo abriera y guardara silencio por lo que la pelirosa solo maldijo por lo bajo y le hizo caso .; cuando termino de leer solo miro a Hinata buscando una respuesta a lo que la pelinegra solo asintio con una sonrisa algo malevola.

Sin embargo esto pasado desapercibido por casi todo el salon incluyendo al equipo de Sakura.

*

—¡Sakura!— Grito Ino a lo lejos , ella volteo y paro su caminata — ¿Recuerdas donde vivo? — Asintio— Bueno nos reuniremos ahi mañana para adelantar lo mas pronto posible algunos detalles del proyecto 

—Si , no hay problema ... ¿Despues de la escuela? - 

— Si , obvio — y sin mas Ino se fue con sus amigos . Asi que ella siguió hacia su destino : el parque de niños que estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela. Al llegar encontró a Hinata en una banca comiendo un helado de manera distraída , cuando la vio la chica simplemente lo avento por ahi y le dijo que se acercara.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?— Sakura fue directo al grano , de por si ya le daba mala espina todo -

—Lo mismo que tu

—¿Que yo? ¿Tu que sabes de mi? 

—Ambas necesitamos ayudarnos y despues nos arreglaremos — Dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas — Pero eso lo veremos después

—Sigo sin comprender — Conteso ya algo impaciente

—Ayúdame a sacar de nuestro camino a Sabaku no Gaara -

Sakura titubeo por un momento y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente , su mente comenzó a trabajar un poco mas rápido viendo los pros y los contras de aquellas alianza— ¿A que te refieres con sacarlo ..? 

—Pues que ya no se meta con Naruto solo eso ...— Hinata al momento de decir eso contuvo las ganas de reirse en la cara de Sakura —Que Naruto lo odie y ya despues tu y yo nos arreglamos ¿Aceptas?

— Yo... Segura que nada malo le pasara a nadie —Hinata sonrió tiernamente

—Te doy mi palabra , solo hazme caso en todo lo que yo diga— Dijo extendiendo su mano para sellar el pacto 

—Acepto— le estrecho la mano y la volvió a mirar dudosa 

Y Sakura tomo malas muy malas decisiones.

*

Ino escribió algunas cosas en su cuaderno con una gran sonrisa en el rostro , pues delante de ella Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban algo juntos buscando en una laptop información para su trabajo era inevitable que de alguna manera rosaran sus manos y sus caras estuvieran muy juntas , curiosamente veía a Naruto muy confianzudo junto a Sasuke haciéndolo enojar con comentarios tontos sobre lo que leían o preguntarle sobre palabras que no entendía . Sasuke permanecía serio pero de vez en cuando hacia su mueca "feliz" , esa que expresaba su comodidad y felicidad disimuladamente. 

"Debería de poner mi negocio de casamentera , ¡Soy una genio!"

Ella le mintió a Sakura. Fue una mentirita blanca e inocente , le dijo que al día siguiente se reunirían lo cual ahora se veía como una farsa , ella solo quería mantenerla lejos de Naruto , de echo estaba sorprendida el tiempo fue su amiga intima nunca pensó que estuviera interesada en Naruto bufo , Sakura era muy intensa en cuanto a sus sentimientos la chica de ser asi se humillaría frente al chico que le gusta para que viera que su sentir era verdadero y eso estaba mal claramente la autoestima de Sakura debía de mejorar si no se metería en muchos problemas , regresando al tema inicial . No quería a la pelirosada allí con ellos , así que trataría de que Naruto y Sasuke pasaran el mas tiempo juntos que pudieran para que se conocieran mejor .

—¿Y tu prima?— Escucho como Sasuke le preguntaba a Naruto , ella recordó como debido a que Naruto se empezó a juntar con ellos , la pelirroja y ella habían retomado un poco su amistad (claramente después de su suspension) pues a penas y hablaban mas de lo debido pues sus gustos y metas habían cambiado demasiado .

—Estudia como loca , debe de terminar todo lo que no hizo cuando la suspendieron

—Pero todavía la dejaron ir una semana a la escuela ¿No?

—Si solo para informarle a los profesores sobre sus situación , pero después si quedo su suspension del mes . De echo me menciono que estaba muy molesta su amiga Tayuyá ya no le habla mucho y se esta juntando mucho con Hyuga 

—¿Hyuga?—Pregunto Sasuke

—Hinata , Neji no es de nuestra edad — Dijo Naruto — De todas maneras ellos son muy raritos "ttebayo 

—Hm es increíble como pones cara de tonto cuando te quieres ver serio 

—¡Hey que tu...

La única chica presente sonrio . Esos dos se estaban ya conociendo muy bien .

*

Sai regreso de haber comprado algunas cosas para su habitación que pensaba redecorar . Saludo de manera cortes a una de sus sirvientas siguiendo su camino hasta la sala donde hallaba su hermano menor con una serie de personas .

Que extraño . Pensó. Shin nunca fue de muchos amigos .

— Hermano , por fin llegas , padre te espera en su oficina . Traje a unos compañeros espero que no te moleste si hacemos ruido

—Claro , no importa hoy no pintare nada . Tranquilo —Dijo al ver como los otros chicos lo miraban con intensidad — Soy Sai hermano mayor de Shin , mucho gusto 

— Mucho gusto Sai — Dijo una chica de ojos color perla — Soy Hinata Hyuga , tal vez te suene mi apellido . Ellos son Tayuyá , Jirobo , Kidomaru y Sakura —Sai solo asintió y correspondió la reverencia de los jóvenes frente a el — No te preocupes por lo que haremos , seremos muy cuidadosos .

Continuara

Editado el 19/05/2020


	11. (10) Una semana : La verdad y la ilusión.

Aclaraciones : La narración sera de dos formas   
1 - Normal o sea por la autora   
2 - Por el personaje ( en esta vez sera Sasuke y Gaara) 

Para Gaara el estar embarazado era sin duda alguna inusual y no solo por que era la primera vez sino por todo lo que estaba pasando en su familia ya que por órdenes de su padre tenia que tener sumo cuidado en la escuela ya que al quinto mes , le sacarían con la excusa de estar enfermo y que dicha enfermedad era "grave" y "muy contagiosa" o algo así Ya que no recordaba con claridad lo que le dijo su padre. 

De su madre ya no sabía que esperar, por momentos la veía muy sumisa y otras empoderada.

Temari platicaba mucho con Tayuya aparentemente se había hecho muy amiga de ella y Kankuro ... bueno del sentía que le miraba con pena y lastima.

Esta semana era especial pues parecía una cuenta regresiva de la aparente verdad sobre su embarazo , a él le parecía una tontería ; una tontería que le dolía profundamente pues si confirmaba lo evidente pues ya no sabía si sentirse bien o mal . Eso significaría la responsabilidad directa de Naruto y... la incómoda relación que llevarían seguiría igual , Naruto no daba su brazo a torcer .

Ya se lo imaginaba.

En el mejor de los casos , Naruto llegada del trabajo cansado y saludaba a su hijo sonriente y feliz pero al verlo a él , lo natural se convertía forzado .  
En el peor de los casos , Naruto llegaba y tocaba a su puerta para llevarse a su hijo el fin de semana con su pareja a quien no podía ver más que como una silueta de ... doncel.

Y en peor , peor de los casos ... Tal vez el había imaginado todo y en realidad ese niño no era de Naruto.

¡No! El sabia con claridad lo que había pasado , sabia que los hermosos ojos azules que había visto eran de Naruto , al igual que la melena rubia sin mencionar el tatuaje extraño en el estómago del chico .   
Pero a pesar de todo entendía el actuar de Naruto y solo esperaba que pensara bien en lo que haría , para que no hubiese arrepentimientos en un futuro.

Uff ... Bueno tenía que alistarse para la escuela .

Cuando llego todo parecía marchar normalmente, todo hasta la llegada de la cuarta clase .   
Pues al profesor se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer equipos , sin embargo que las cosas hayan salido mal habían sido culpa suya se la paso quejándose en silencio hasta que cayó en cuenta que el trabajo se debía de empezar en la clase por eso aunque ya sabía de sobra que el equipo de Naruto estaba completo quería ver si al menos este lo tomaría algo , aunque sea un poco en consideración para pasar tiempo con el . Y vaya que tambien ya se esperaba el rechazo; sabía que no debía de ilusionarse con que la relación mejorara de la noche a la mañana pero la cuenta regresiva había comenzado y el sentía que se le acababa el tiempo por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía de convencer a Naruto de formalizar la relación.

La inquietud en su pecho se incrementó aún más cuando Hinata lo amenazo con esa seña, ¡en definitiva debía de conseguir que Naruto lo quisiera en esa semana!.  
Casi corriendo encontró equipo con unos chicos agradables, a los que utilizo como escudo para que Hinata lo perdiera de vista.   
Y con esto el resto del día fue agotador .

Al llegar a su casa solo suspiro al ver como su familia se distanciaba cada vez mas .

Martes 

El poco tiempo que pasaba con el rubio se vio interrumpido por el dichoso trabajo en equipo que debía de hacer. Aunque le había insistido al rubio de que se cambiara de equipo este se negó una y otra vez. Pero a pesar de que le pregunto cuáles eran sus razones Naruto solo le dijo "Dame mi espacio"

¡¿Espacio?!   
¡¿Espacio?!

¿Espacio para que? Para alejarse mas y mas de el   
Y ... Y ... Tal vez verse con otros donceles .  
¿No o si?

¿Se vería con otros donceles a pesar de que el pueda ser padre ?   
¡Agh Gaara basta ! 

Tranquilo! Tranquilo!   
Mañana sera otro día ...

Miércoles

Los miércoles le solian gustar por que se la pasaba Tranquilo debído a dos cosas ; una que salia temprano de la Universidad y otra que eran "los días de Naruto y el " . 

De ley , desde hace 2 meses exactamente los miércoles convivía con el rubio , ya fuese en el parque o en la casa de alguno de los dos —Aunque su "suegra" lo mirara con ojos de asesina y Naruto cada vez que iba a la suya le pedía que si le daba algún alimento o bebida se la preparara o sirviera en su cara o de plano que no le diera nada — Pero a pesar de todo le gustaba ese día mucho .

—¿Y como va tu trabajo en equipo? —Pregunto tratando de que el rubio le prestara atención mientras le servía agua del grifo 

Naruto a pesar de que vio como le servía el agua , tomo el vaso y lo inspeccionó minuciosamente hasta olerlo , el solo rodó los ojos esperando una respuesta — Bien .. Supongo 

—No tienes que hacer eso siempre , aunque aun desconfies en mi creo que por lógica no se que sentido tendría que te drogase a este tiempo —Si bien amaba al chico , no le iba a aguantar cualquier tontería siempre 

—Si te hace sentir mejor ahora lo hago con todo el mundo —Naruto solo lo miro con una sonrisa leve —¿Como va tu trabajo? 

—Bien ... Son unos chicos muy agradables 

—Si , los conozco Cejotas es muy amable 

—Demasiado positivo y entusiasta diría yo 

—Es buen chico 

—Si

Desde lejos Temari los observaba fastidiada , estúpido rubio , que le costaba aceptar su destino junto a su hermano por mas que le rogara a los dioses ese hijo era de el a ella le constaba . 

Karura estaba al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente a este paso ya no iba a soportar ver que tipo de vida llevaría su hijo , sabía que Naruto no era malo pero con las acciones de desprecio y desinterés dañaría poco a poco el corazón de su hijo.

Jueves

El día nuevamente paso demasiado rápido y debido al trabajo en equipo , no pudo ver en todo el día a Naruto .Y ahora después de haber ido a la casa del doncel entusiasta se encontraba nuevamente yendo a su cafetería favorita .

— ¿Me da un café amargo ? — Esa voz se le hacia conocida , por lo que volteo y vio a Sai parado en una de las cajas ordenando — Si ...Eh bueno de me unas cuantas galletas 

—Sai — lo llamo , haciendo que el chico volteara rápidamente y luego le señalara la mesa que había escogido ; donde se encontraba una laptop y unos papeles , Gaara se dirigió ahi no sin antes pedir su café y postre

—¿Asi que nuevamente un encuentro casual eh? —Sai parecía algo cansado y se le notaba demasiado en el rostro 

—Mucho trabajo supongo — Dijo al mirar los papeles de Sai

—Si bueno supongo que no hay trabajo en que no haya que haber papeleo -

—¿No te da una mano tu hermano?-

—Últimamente esta algo raro dice que anda trabajando para alguien que necesita siempre mucha disponibilidad eso , sumando la escuela y mi padre —Se encogió de hombros —No se , solo espero que no este metido en nada raro 

—Te comprendo Temari y Kankuro también han estado extraños últimamente

—¿De quien es?—Solto directo 

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablas yo no...?—Gaara trato de hablar pero Sai le mostró un rostro serio

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te gusta el café con leche y eso —Dijo señalando el pastel — ¿Cuantos meses tienes ?

—Sai ... Yo —Le miro compasivo —Por favor no le digas a nadie , veraz mi papa ...

—Se como es ¿Te obligo a embarazarte?

—Es un historia un poco de telenovela... —Gaara miro a Sai esperando que este desistiera del tema pero Sai hasta se había centrado en él, dejando sus cosas de lado , solo se mordió el labio pensando en que seria una tarde larga .

—¿Estas seguro de que no fue a propósito ? O que el lo hizo para aprovecharse de ti y luego dejarte sin mas ?— Sai no sabia de que lado ponerse y quería estar seguro si debía o no meterse 

—Lo amo pero no estaba tan desesperado como para hacer algo así , y no el no es así , lo sabes—Gaara debería sentirse con miedo de que Sai hablase de lo contado pero de cierta manera se sentía liberado

—Naruto suele ser algo idiota pero tienes razon es muy noble , pese a que muchas veces coincidimos en el trabajo de su padre nunca fuimos muy amigos , pero eso no quiere decir que no se quieran aprovechar de esa nobleza —Dijo para terminar su segunda tasa de café

—Ya te dije que yo 

—No me malentinedas ¿No crees que alguien quería hacerle eso a Naruto? -

—¿Embarcarlo?—Desde cierta perspectiva tenia sentido alguien externo drogo al rubio pero el sin querer termino con el — Tal vez ... Si eso es verdad probaría que soy inocente y el ... El me empezase a tomar aunque sea un poco de cariño

El pelinegro suspiro cansado ahora sin querer se había metido en el problema , bueno lo que sea por ayudar a sus amigos , por que después de todo si todo resultaba tal cual su hipótesis ninguno de sus amigos tenia la culpa . No era una solución al problema pero aligeraría la tensión que traía Naruto y su familia .

Sai siguió viendo a Gaara terminar su pastel "Ay Shin"

Viernes 

Ahora que Sai le quería ayudar se sentía un poco menos tenso no estando en su casa ; ahi las cosas iban de mal en peor su mama ahora tenia los ojos hinchados siempre y su papá cada vez se hacia mas el desinteresado y los ignoraba a todos , siempre con Danzo y Orochimaru . Esperando un poco de consuelo en sus hermanos mayores trataba de hablar o pasar tiempo con ellos pero... Temari con sus nuevos amigos Tayuya y Kabuto actuaba raro y solia salir mucho , mientras que con Kankuro siempre que quería tocar el tema este se ponía nervioso y le huía .

Sábado

Con los nervios de punta Gaara trataba de hacer su tarea . Revisaba de manera constante su celular para ver si Sai o Naruto le escribían algo.

Rasa le había prohibido salir , le dijo que comiera bien y que se quedara todo el dia en su cuarto queriendo replicar vio el dulce rostro de su madre maquillado en exceso y bajo la cabeza obedeciendo.

Dos días faltan , pensó aun sin concentrarse.

Domingo

Gaara 

Uno ...

Solo un día para la prueba , mama parece que explotara , papa parece que esta ausente y Naruto esta muy raro ni siquiera me quiere ver hoy le llame y parece que estaba con alguien ... Creo que conozco esa voz pero no se ...

—Gaara —Su hermana le llamo desde el pasillo —Tranquilo veraz que todo saldrá perfecto 

[...]

Sasuke

Lunes 

En mis días normalmente todo es rutinario , incluso después de la llegada de Naruto todo mi itinerario se movió pero creo que al final se volvió parte de mi ... Digo de mi itinerario si eso.  
La cuarta clase transcurría bien hasta los equipos ...bueno no es que me quejara de quedar con Naruto pero cuando Gaara se nos acerco mi cuerpo entero se tenso y mi humor empeoro .  
Enserio , que tan arrastrado es , que tan desesperado esta por la atención de Naruto , ya logro lo que quería pero al parecer no todo le salio como quería al niñito y ahora nos viene a hacer sus berrinches .  
Y para rematarla Sakura , la chica con el cabello mas raro que eh conocido llega con toda confianza y nos pide estar en el equipo , algo no me cuadra bueno mas bien tengo muy mal presentimiento.

Al terminar la escuela Ino nos llevo a su casa , según ella Sakura tenia mejores cosas que hacer por eso no vino , realmente me da igual si no hace nada de trabajo . Pero , luego cai en cuenta de algo , pese a ser la casa de Ino ella casi no estuvo ahi conmigo o Naruto .

Fue bonito , bueno agradable . El dobe a veces es muy gritón , se distrae mucho , siempre me lleva la contraria, le gusta retarme a cuanta tonteria se le ocurre . Pero me gusta que pese a eso su interés por conocerme parezca sincero.

Aun no entiendo por que me gusta , pero ya que , me gusta y creo que no cambiare de opinion en mucho tiempo.

Martes 

El día iba de maravilla y según Ino iba a mejorar .

—En estos momentos no se si confiar o no en ti—La mire dudoso aunque ella tenia esa buena voluntad para ayudarme pero también tenia ese brillo de malicia en sus ojos celestes y eso no era una buena combinación 

—¿Cuando te he fallado ?—Me miro divertida mientras me daba una parte del trabajo en equipo 

—No entiendo tu punto —La mire serio y nervioso por su entusiasmo—¿Para que me das tu parte?

—Oh bueno pues ¡Sorpresa! —Me grito feliz —Naruto , hola

Cuando me di la vuelta Naruto estaba casi detrás de mi algo sonriente , creo que ya entendí mas o menos que quiere hacer Ino ...

—Como la exposición y todos eso es algo tedioso mas que nada por que no todos podemos hacer algo a mismo tiempo Sakura y yo trabajaremos en mi casa y ustedes se irán a la biblioteca donde estaremos comunicados por si necesitamos su ayuda con algo¿Les parece? —Joder su rostro de sonrisa triunfal , Ino te agradezco pero mi corazón esta a punto de explotar 

—Bueno si eso mejora nuestra dinámica estoy deacuerdo ¿Sasuke? —No quiero sonar cursi pero ¿Es normal que mi ser se sienta especial de solo ser nombrado?

—Solo espero que me puedas seguir el paso —Naruto solo me sonrió y me contesto con una queja y procedió a entablar una charla "casual" al mismo tiempo nos dirigiarmos hacia la biblioteca , por lo que solo voltie a ver a Ino quien me veía cariñosamente 

'gracias supongo '

"Un trabajo después" 

Sasuke nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con el rubio a solas , parecía increíble lo mucho que había llegado a conocer de el en una sola semana aunque aveces Naruto hablaba de mas , el aun no necesitaba saber sobre que marca de boxer utilizaba , aunque el trabajo fue en segundo lugar parecía que su platica fue lo suficientemente amena para que muchas chicas pensaran que eran pareja , Sasuke por su parte trato de controlar su reacción y esperaba que su sonrisa no se notara así como el golpeteo en su pecho, mientras que Naruto sintió una calidez bonita al pensar en Sasuke como una buena compañía .

Al llevarlo a su casa se sorprendido de ver como salía de ella el padre y hermano de Sasuke , que estuvieron por gritarle algunas cosas al rubio cuando una mujer y hombre mayor los metieron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Naruto vio a Sasuke divertido , pero el doncel tenia una cara de pena .

Miércoles.

En la escuela Sasuke estaba siendo hostigado por Itachi que no paraba de preguntar boberías sobre Naruto , un minuto antes de que Sasuke perdiera la cabeza y le gritara a su hermano llego el "doncel pirómano" que logro atontar a Itachi logrando asi escabullirse de el mayor. 

El doncel solo volteo para atrás una vez solo para ver como Itachi actuaba algo torpe frente al rubio ese .Las clases transcurrieron normal , pero se le revolvió el estomago de ver como Naruto se iba con Gaara asi que cualquier cosa del trabajo en equipo quedo cancelada .

El entorno familiar de Sasuke era cálido y muy bonito , después y antes de su accidente .  
Su familia estaba conformada por Sus padres ,hermano , tío y "abuelo".

Sus padres debido a que era doncel le tuvieron cierta atención especial ya saben "cuidados de doncel" pero siendo todo con buena intención querían que el fuera fuerte , se sintiera bien y nunca menos que nadie siendo su mama de la que mas sentía ese apoyo , con ella tenia más confianza.

Su hermano era sobre protector , simpático y serio cuando se le requería , últimamente estaba como en las nubes ¿Como lo sabía? Pues si su hermano estuviese alerta el no estaría mañana junto a Naruto a solas , bueno tal vez después le agradecería al doncel ese por distraer a su hermano.

Su tío , bueno era un primo de su papá que tristemente no tuvo una bonita historia de amor . Y según el hacia falta alguien especial .  
Su "Abuelo" Madara era el padre de Obito y tio de su padre , tanto el como Obito estaban ahí con ellos por que eran los únicos "aparentemente" amables como para recibirlos , el anciano no era malo pero era algo ... ¿loco? y muy intenso. Es que el solía mencionar mucho a un tal Hashirama y que lo iba a hacer pedazos y bla bla .

—¿Y bien?—Pregunto de repente su mama en la cena , el la miro confundido 

—¿A que te refieres con ...? 

—¿Dijiste que estabas en un trabajo en equipo , no ? —Ella le guiño el ojo y el entendió —Supongo que Ino-chan esta en el 

—Ehg si ... ella esta en el —Miro a su padre y hermano que lo miraban serios—Tambien con Sakura y un amigo mas 

—¿Varon o doncel ?— dijo directo Itachi , a lo que su abuelo solo rodó los ojos y su tío Óbito lo miro con una sonrisa triste

—Y a ti que te importa , dejalo , se que tu hermano es lo suficientemente inteligente como para relacionarse con chicos buenos —dijo el abuelo para volver a comer 

—Aun así yo...

—Tu abuelo tiene razón tu hermano tiene edad hasta para tener novio ¿Que te hace pensar que el chico es malo ?—Su tío Óbito también te salio a defenderlo a lo que tanto Fugaku como Itachi sintieron el peso de las miradas y después de una larga charla terminaron por aceptar algo ...

—¿Entonces vas a trabajar con el en sábado y domingo ?—Dijo ya algo cansado de discutir Itachi 

—Asi es hermano y por lo visto —Miro a su mama , tío y abuelo—Tengo la aprobación de la familia , trágate esa hermano

—¡Sasuke tu vocabulario!

Itachi y Fugaku solo se lamentaron , Sasuke sonrió levemente.

Sin embargo su familia sabia de sobra lo especial que era "Naruro Uzumaki Namikaze para el ".

Viernes 

Vine a esta ultima sesión . Eso es todo

Sábado

Naruto esta mas torpe de lo normal ya hecho a perder tres cartulinas y dos papeles bon . 

—¡Usuratonkachi ! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa , así nunca acabaremos !?—El solo me sonrió apenado ¿Que acaso no me.va contestar con otro insulto ?—¿Que demonios te pasa?

—El lunes sera la prueba de paternidad— Ay dobe al menos ten un poquito de tacto al decirlo 

— Veraz que todo saldrá bien ... Y si no —trago saliva— Yo te apoyare en lo que pueda , dobe

Domingo

Creo que desde lo que me dijo ayer yo... Necesitó tomar una desicion . Así que después de hacer otra parte del trabajo le sugerí ir a pasear un rato. Por lo que ahora mismo estamos en la banca de un porque cercano a la biblioteca .

—Yo creo que si es mi hijo ...—Me soltó de repente haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera

—Pense que eras firme a tu postura —No se pero creo que estoy siendo egoista-

"—¡Y que importa lo que digan los demás! Tu vas conseguir novio de forma honesta" La voz de Ino resuena en mi mente

—Si , pero tengo ese presentimiento , no podre escapar de Gaara , bueno mas bien de su familia

Si de verdad estoy siendo egoísta , ahora no se si esta bien a estas alturas tratar de ser feliz con Naruto pero por otra parte no creo que este mal si mis intensiones no son malas no le voy a hacer nada a Gaara yo solo quiero ser feliz aunque con Naruto no dure mucho , seré feliz el tiempo que este con el , por eso yo... creo que lo estoy besando ahora mismo.

—No importa lo que pase si tomas mi mano , nunca te soltaré pedazo de dobe —

Continuará

-  
Editado el 21/05/2020


	12. (11)Creo que es lo correcto

Capítulo 11.  
" Creo que es correcto "

Si a Sasuke le hubiesen dicho que llegaría a tener una pequeña oportunidad con su amor "platónico" . Se reiría en su cara y luego lo golpearía por atreverse a burlar de el .

Inexplicablemente pensamientos como ese le estaban pasando por la mente en ese preciso momento en el parque donde muchos dirían que era muy lindo pues se notaba la inexperiencia de ambos -mas que nada del doncel- al momento de besarse , y pese a que era un contacto timido y nada atrevido pues apenas tenían abiertos los labios , ambos parecían absortos en su mundo hasta que unos niños aventaron una pelota y choco con la espalda de Naruto , haciendo que volteara por inercia y viera a los niños algo sonrojado como ellos lo vieron a el para luego correr directo a los juegos nuevamente.

Ellos se separaron y luego sólo hubo un silencio.

—Yo ... —El corazón de Sasuke rebotaba una y otra vez , al igual que sentía su cara roja y quería sonreir , si , el quería sonreír y estar así por el resto del día pero era mas que claro que debían aclarar las cosas recientes –

—Yo no sabia que tu...—Comenzó Naruto que al igual que Sasuke a penas y podía contener todo lo que sentía . Consideraba a Sasuke un amigo pero no le era indiferente todo hasta el punto de que su compañía resultaba "adictiva" como si de repente sintiera las ganas del mundo en contarle todo y por supuesto compartir cosas y momento de suma importancia con el doncel , si le gustaba ahora lo sabia 

"No se si debo seguir a mi corazón" Pensaron ambos ."No se si es correcto"   
"No quiero dañar a Gaara "

¿Alguna vez te ha empezado a interesar alguien ? Que con sólo mirarlo una vez al día siguiente lo recordabas a la perfección , y sin quererlo de alguna forma era parte de tu dia a día sin que lo notara .  
Era inevitable que te sintieras feliz por sus logros , mal por sus fracasos . Y resignada de que fuera un sol que nunca podrías tocar ...

No parecían coincidir en nada , las veces que se encontraron a solas nunca se dirigieron más que incomodas palabras aguardando a que sus amigos regresaran o simplemente no decían nada , tu fingias que te era indiferente y para el eras indiferente .  
Pero un día tu sol te dio la oportunidad que siempre anhelaste y de manera sana lo conociste , conviviste con el , fueron amigos . Tu eras feliz de conocer la clase de ser humano que era , profundizando su forma de ser no quedándote con superficialidad de solo contemplarlo.

Pero ... ¿Por que si estoy siguiendo mi corazón siento que ... Soy una persona mala? ¿Es egoísta pensar en mi felicidad ? Solo por se que esta , afectara de alguna u otra manera a terceros ?   
Entonces si lo se ,¿Por que lo hice? 

—Si te arrepientes de algo yo... No me enojare de que lo olvides — ¿Que pasa Sasuke? ¿Donde esta el valor con el que lo besaste? — Se que fue imprudente , no creas que me estoy aprovechando de ti , es solo que ... — Queria confesarte lo que siento — nada yo ... Nos vemos mañana — Sasuke se levanto y casi corrió hasta que la mano de Naruto lo jaló , el rubio seguía sonrojado mirándolo a los ojos cosa que hizo ponerse nervioso 

La vida de Naruto cambio de un momento a otro pasado de creer que su circulo social era perfecto a apartarse lo mas posible de todos ellos , a tener que cambiar de amistades encontrando dos verdaderamente únicas .

El no era ciego , era consiente del atractivo que irradia Sasuke , era una escuela privada en la que estudian , siendo que jamas ibas a encontrar a una estudiante particularmente "mal vestido" pero si muchos eran insoportables . El no era precisamente de muchos modales pero con el paso del tiempo le fue inevitable el adoptar muchos de ellos , asi que cuando conocio a Sasuke mas de cerca no solo conocio mas de cerca sus rasgos físicos sino también la elegancia con la que hacia ciertas cosas tanto que hasta la forma de escribir del pelinegro se le hacia interesantes .

Que lo contradijera en la mayoría de las cosas , era entretenido y curioso por que sus cerebro comenzaba a pensar y penar en como debía de responderle a Sasuke para no perder la conversación y no quedar como tonto . Creer que podia ganarle y asi tener un gusto en común eran pensamientos que motivaban a Naruto sentir las ansias de poder hablar con Sasuke sobre eso al dia siguiente .

Que Sasuke siempre fuera serio no le desagradaba del todo mas cuando , Naruto tenia una duda sobre algo que acojonaba su corazón haciéndolo sentir frágil . Las palabras de Sasuke lograban darle el suficiente apoyo como para que Naruto comenzara a confiar ciegamente en el dispuesto a devolverle el favor o ayudarlo con cualquier cosa que necesitase el otro o incluso si no lo hiciese .

La tranquilidad , el cosquilleo de ver a Sasuke con ropa que le hacia resaltar su bello físico y bonita piel , la confianzas , las alegrías y disgustos que pasaba con el.

Rayos , de verdad le gustaba ese chico.

—Si Gaara no estuviera embarazado , de yo poder elegir . Tu serias esa persona —Se paro enfrende el y le tomo ambas manos— Me gustas también , me gusto el beso ttebayo , pero no se si este amor que nos tenemos en este momento sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para lo que se aproxima . Tener que lidiar con un hijo que no es de ambos , un probable custodia compartida o completa , es un compromiso muy grande para alguien ajeno , no sería una relación muy normal.

El pelinegro sentía su pecho extraño . Como si sus sentimientos se revolvieran en el , el miedo , el vacío , el nerviosismo , la ilusión al parecer solo ese chico podría hacerle sentir todo eso .

—No se si sea lo correcto comprometerte , no se a que extremos puedan llegar la familia de Gaara si saben que no quiero estar con el por que ya tengo pareja ... ¡ah! Otra no quiero que creas... Que crean que eras una excusa para huir de mis responsabilidades , no quiero que seas señalado.—Con el corazón en la mano Naruto comenzó a expresar cada cosa que sentía , había confirmado sus sentimientos por su amigo doncel , a estas alturas sabia que no todo se debía de tomar a la ligera habiendo tantas variables el se sentía abrumado de sentir de una momento a otro felicidad que se convertiría en miedo y preocupación —O podríamos tomarnos un tiempo para que todo se calme ¿ Dime Sasuke ...?—Resultaba tan anhelante tener la oportunidad de ser feliz , que quería reunir la suficiente valentía para poder afrontarlo

Es tu decisión Sasuke . Casi tu intuición no se equivoca ; no es tan diferente a cuando sentiste que te iban a atacar esa vez , lo supiste y lo evitaste . Tal vez sea este el momento de tomar riesgos .  
Lo sabes.

—Nunca se va a tener a la gente contenta . Siempre sera algo que no les agrade , por que te pusiste el amarillo en vez del azul te juzgaran , hasta por lo que llegues a comer , Naruto ... Siento que es correcto que te diga que si , vamos a tomar el riesgo— el varón se le acerco hasta casi volver a besarse pero el le puso la mano en medio de ambos — Pero... Creo que también hay que ser inteligentes 

—¿Como inteligentes? —Preguntó confundido , pero sosteniendolo de la cintura –

—Como dices tu hay un 50% -50% que sea o no tuyo ; si lo es no sabemos como reaccionarán los Sabaku No , en especial Gaara que es el que "estaría " delicado —Naruto solo asentía con un "ujumm" — Por lo que tu y yo seremos pero no seremos .

—Pe-pe -pero tu dijiste que si ttebayo —dijo triste Naruto , Sasuke rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza

—Ahg entiende usuratonkachi , ambos sabemos que nos gustamos ¿si ?—El otro asintió — Pero no sabemos como reaccionarán los demás ¿no? —Otro asentimiento — Ambos sabemos que tristemente el bebe no tiene la culpa , por lo que hay que pensar en el y hasta que sepamos que todo esta bajo control no podemos ser novios oficialmente . Tal como dijiste no se de que serian capaces , un ejemplo imagina que llegas y le dices a Gaara que estas conmigo y que nunca nos lograran separar y todo eso. Gaara no se lo toma bien (Bueno , quien lo haría) y termina con un embarazo de alto riesgo . O el señor Sabaku intenta amenzarte con que me hará daño con monologo de telenovela ¿Vez? Son muchas posibilidades —El semblante de Naruto parecía de alguien a quien no se había ocurrido específicamente eso , parecía asustado —Sin embargo eso no significa que no estaré contigo , estaremos juntos ese tiempo y cuando sea lo indicado le diremos a nuestros padres "Hey , somos novios" . ¿Comprendes? 

—Si , ya capte —Lo miro sonriente — Osea que ¿Nada de besos? 

—Solo en secreto , hay que mantener una imagen – 

—Yo quisiera tomarte de mano y besarte sin escondernos – Sasuke le miro sonriente –.

—Cuando sea el momento , dobe .

*

Para Hinata era nuevo eso de "trabajar en equipo" por eso se sentía algo incomoda y desesperada de lo que Sakura le decía . Se Sobo su sien y cerro los ojos muy irritada , casi rayando a la cólera .

—¿Solo eso? -

—¿Quieres dejarme terminar ? —Le dijo Sakura seria — Se me hizo extraño algo ... Sasuke el doncel con el que estamos pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con el , pero a la vez le da prioridad a Gaara y Ino como que esta de sobra .

—Bueno ... Tal vez no te lo dije de manera explicita la otra vez pero necesito que me vigiles a Gaara mas que nada su físico . Se sigilosa , ya que segun me dices no se llevan bien ... —Sakura encogió los hombros — Sakura entiende necesitamos confirmar el embarazo para proceder con la siguiente fase .

—No le haremos abortar o algo malo al bebe ¿verdad? Digo es que eso ...

—Solo nos desharemos de Gaara— Cruzo las dedos atrás de ella " Un bonus seria el bebe" — Además podría ser toda una artimaña de el y sus hermanos , piénsalo . Desde que se supo que su padre había hecho negocios sucios con Orochimaru les esta yendo muy mal . Y de seguro quiere aprovecharse de los Namikaze y los Uzumaki . Y nosotros —Señalo a si misma y luego a la pelirosa — Como buenas señoritas les ayudaremos a deshacernos de esa peste .

Sakura se mordió el labio y dudo de lo que Hinata le decía . Sonaba bien eso de tener el camino con el rubio, pero ella no quería terminar en la cárcel luego se giro quedando de espaldas para Hinata , enfrente de ella estaban los tipos que había conocidos hasta hace unos días —¿Que hay de ellos? 

—¿Que con nosotros , niña fea? —Le respondió agresiva Tayuyá , frunciendo su ceño Sakura estaba dispuesta a contestarle pero la pelirroja en un hábil movimiento donde aparentemente solo parecía acariciar la parte trasera de sus jeans saco una navaja lo suficientemente gran como para hacer retroceder a Sakura —Anda , dilo con valor cabello raro 

—Jajaja —La voz gruesa de Jirobo resuena en la habitación — Se nota que eres nueva en el negocio 

—¿Los contrataste?— Pregunto con la voz algo ida escuchando un "Obvio" de Hinata , otra vez se giro para verla —Bueno dime que tienes planeado en caso de que resulte que si es –

—Lo que tengo pensado es sencillo .Tu serás su amiga , mi amigo Shin un interrogante , Tayuyá nuestra proveedora , Jirobo y Kidomaru un bonus y yo su peor pesadilla. Mientras tu seas lo mas cercano a una amiga , mi amigo lo confundirá con mis movimientos y yo actuare como su peor miedo . 

—¿Quieres que me haga pasar por su amiga ? 

—Si y mi amigo actuara con un informante y yo lo llevare al borde de la locura , al final terminara huyendo y confesando lo zorra que es . Por eso necesitó con urgencia que te hagas su amiga , mañana llegaras y le dirás que lo sientes por haberlo tratado mal y le mencionas sobre que sospechas de su embarazo , que confíe en ti por que ...no se tu inventale algo para así tenerlo pronto en nuestro poder

*

Día de la prueba.

Ambas familias tenían tensos los hombros , su caminar parecia como si fuesen robots las enfermeras los reconocieron casi enseguida , pero por ordenes de superiores sabían que lo mejor era no abrir la boca de lo que vieran , las condiciones propuestas por la familia del doncel eran claras ; por el momento nada de escándalos , la prueba no se iba a realizar en el hospital de la familia Senju por ser propiedad de familiar directo de uno de los implicados.

—¿Q-Q-Q ue método van a realizarse ?—Pregunto una pobre enfermera muerta de miedo al ver la cara que traía el patriarca de la familia Sabaku no –

—¿Metodo ? El que sea mas efectivo 

—Señor to-t-odos son un 99% efectivos , pe-pero como su hijo esta embarazado ...hay formas— Rasa miro enojado a la enfermera , para después voltear a ver a su esposa furioso

—¡Hasta para eso eres tonta! ¡Que no seleccionaste un método!? ¡Entoces como rayos hiciste la cita ! —Karura solo se encogió y cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe , pero lo abrio y miro como Minato junto a Kushina sostenían a su furioso esposo , que parecía mas alterado . Por lo que la enfermera que antes temblaba se armo de valor y les dijo :

—Este es un hospital , le digo que mantenga la calma o sera expulsado de el . Calmese y escuche ; Tan solo se requiere una muestra estándar de sangre de la madre, posteriormente nuestros científicos extraerán el ADN fetal hallado en la sangre materna, y lo comprarán con la muestra de ADN del alegado padre. Resultados con más del 99.9% de exactitud y sin necesitad de recurrir a anestesia u operaciones medicas invasivas.Esta prueba puede realizarse a partir de la 12ª semana de embarazo, la prueba de paternidad prenatal No Invasiva es segura, sin riesgos y menos costosa. 

—Y en cuanto tiempo están ?—Pregunto Minato 

—De 7 de 10 días 

—Perfecto

—Muy bien siganme .

Cuando Gaara se disponía a ir su padre le susurro al oído "Mas te vale que si sea su hijo " Gaara trago duro y asintió 

"¿Enserio? ¿Otra cuanta regresiva?   
¿Por que?  
Naruto aunque sea mirame "

El pelirrojo al voltearlo a ver solo vio como este mandaba un mensaje y sonreía después para seguir con su camino

" Sasuke..."

Continuara

Editado el 06/06/2020

N/A: Rayos editando esto , recordé que una de las partes la escribí del como me sentía yo con respecto al chico que me gustaba xd


	13. (12) I Feel Like I'm dying

Solo por tenerte 

Capitulo 12" I feel like I'm dying "

"Lunes por la noche"

Ino y Sasuke eran los mejores amigos . Desde que tomo la buena decisión de ayudarlo , no se arrepentía de la amistad que habían forjado, aunque sus personalidades fueran totalmente opuestas nunca en la vida había visto tan feliz al doncel azabache hasta tenia ganas de tomar una foto y enseñárselas a la familia Uchiha para que vieran como iba en mejoría Sasuke . Ahora regresando con lo que su amigo le contaba ¡Al fin! 

—Así que ... ¿Digame Señor Uchiha? que se siente ser besado por uno de los chicos mas calientes de la escuela— Ino río mas que por su comentario por la expresión de Sasuke al mencionar "caliente" —Uh! Es celoso Señor Uchiha , pues tendra que aprender a lidiar con eso me imagino que a tu N-O-V-I-O no le gustan . Aunque tal vez el también salga un poco celoso —  
Sasuke solo se quedo mudo a pensar en un Naruto celándolo si... seria gracioso hasta cierto punto pues Naruto tenia muchas facetas pero sin duda el rubio seria muy tierno o muy torpe "No tendrías de que preocuparte en caso de que alguien me coquetee , usuratonkachi ." Se dijo para si mismo "Pero en tu caso creo que siempre tendré que estar alerta solo atraes a pura loca"

—Envidia —respondió haciendo reír a la rubia 

—No es cierto—rio Ino— pero oye dime ¿Como le vas a hacer con Gaara ? No me digas que estabas tan idiotizado con Naruto que no pensaste en eso 

—¿Por quien me tomas? Obvio que pensé en todo eso , por eso es que no somos pero si somos ¿Entiendes?

—Osea que no actuaran como novios frente a nadie —Sasuke afirmó — Dices que ya les dijiste a tu familia —El volvió a asentir — ¿Que opinaron? 

—Pues lo tuvieron que aceptar , además no estamos haciendo nada malo -

—Pero dime tu cres que Naruto le haya dicho algo a sus padres - 

— No yo le dije que no les dijera nada por el momento bueno al menos después de la prueba — Sasuke saco su celular y mando un mensaje que luego de unos segundos se contestó - Dice el dobe que están apunto de iniciar el procedimiento y que el resultado sale en 7 días -

—Wow . Que eficientes ¿Pero que tan acertada en la prueba? 

—Dice que 99%— Ino lo miro curiosa para luego hacer una mueca 

—Pues ojala salga que no y tu amigo mio seas feliz con tu príncipe dobe 

Sasuke solo sonrió levemente al oírla — Ojala que si , sólo siento lastima por Gaara , bueno por el bebe — la rubia asintió y el celular de Sasuke volvió a sonar— Dice que viene después de la prueba 

— Lo traes bien dobe —Dijo divertida para luego ponerse seria — Ahora que recuerdo pasaron cosas muy particulares — Sasuke le hizo un ademán para que se sentaran el la cama , pues presentía que seria una larga platica— Cuando te fuiste al baño Sakura y Gaara armaron una escena

—¿Escena? 

—Si , bueno...mmm como decirlo —agarro su barbilla — Sakura se disculpo con el de no se que cosas y le dijo que quería hacer las pases y ser amigos.

— Vaya— el azabache la miro sorprendido — Si suena súper extraño , pero con tal de que ya no escuche "Shanaro! , Sabaku siempre es un inútil " y " Profesor , la tabla me esta molestando " "La tabla me quiere pegar".

— Hahaha , que yo recuerde Sakura nunca fue así — lo medito un poco— Bueno que se dedicara a molestar a otros , si que ha cambiado 

— ¿Eran amigas?

—Pues creo que seguimos siendo solo que ya no coincidimos mucho — encogió los hombros — El punto es que yo la consideraba buena chica , que claro debía estar enomorada . Y me temo decirte mi amigo que es de tu príncipe dobe

—Oh eso ya lo sabía , ya sabes que los chismes se corren rápido . Y ella es famosa por sus vergonzosas declaraciones a Naruto .

—Y dime ¿no crees que haya notado el embarazo de Gaara? — la rubia entonces solo encontró una relación con la acción de la pelirosa-

—Espero que no , eso solo agrandaría el problema lo ultimo que quiero es lidiar con una loca aun así hay que estar alerta

Una dos horas después llego Naruto que saludo al doncel con un beso en la mejilla y al ver como esos se quedaban viendo ella procedió a retirarse -aunque era su casa- y ir a la cocina a comer un aperitivo , sin embargo en lo que estaba preparando todo se perdió un momento cuando se le paso por la mente   
¿Como reaccionaria Naruto al saber que Sasuke es estéril?

Es decir sabia que al rubio en ese momento no le interesaban muchísimo los bebes pero bueno eso no quería decir que con la persona correcta en un futuro no quisiese tener . Ella ya sabia como eran de duras las criticas a un doncel de alta sociedad estéril , esa escuela de ricos donde estaban más que escuela muchas veces parecía una institución casamentera , que muchas veces parecía que los donceles y mujeres solo a eso iban .  
Solo le rogaba a dios que no le rompiera el corazón a su amigo .

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban tímidamente al otro en espera de Ino , el azabache quería permanecer serio pero no podia evitar esbozar una pequeñita sonrisa en su fino rostro , el rubio hasta se había olvidado de donde venia con tan solo ver a Sasuke igual no podia contener su sonrisa haciéndola mas grande cuando vio la de el doncel .

—¿Enserio? —Resoplo— No puedo creer que este haciendo algo como esto —Dijo Sasuke volteándolo a ver —Y ni siquiera somos novios 

—Pero lo seremos "ttebayo —Exclamo Naruto ya muy cerca de el tomando su mano —Ah ... eeeh ¿Que tal tu dia? 

— Excelente como siempre ...

—¿Por que estoy yo?

— Quizás si , quizás no 

—¡Oye!

5 días después . Sabado

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban otra vez en la casa de Ino -Pareciendo ya tradición- , en donde parecía que el cuarto de la rubia ya era de ellos estaban un poco avergonzados pero la situación lo ameritaba . Aunque el trabajo lo hayan terminando ayer .

—Solo dos días —murmuro feliz Naruto apretando la mano de Sasuke que solo asintió — Tengo un buen presentimiento 

—Ojala que si , ah por cierto ¿Sakura no te ha molestado últimamente ?

—Pues ahora que lo dices no — dijo feliz el rubio -

—Que tonto , ahora ella esta pasando tiempo con Gaara — Naruto lo miro serio - 

—Eso si que es extraño . Tampoco Hyuga ha estado molestando , sospechoso -

—Tal vez hayan notado el embarazo de Gaara y ya sabes se hayan "frenado"

—No creo , bueno espero que si . Ya quiero que esto acabe y ser feliz con un doncel algo gruñón — dijo para besarlo levemente , Sasuke solo miro los ojos azules que tanto amaba para luego cerralos y pensar "Tengo que decirle "

—Naruto yo ... Necesito decirte algo importante...

[...]

• We are secretly watching you too (Te estamos vigilándo en secreto también)  
Trying our best to get at you (Haciendo lo mejor para llegar a ti)

A este paso Gaara sentía que en cualquier momento su vida y la del bebe terminaría , estos 5 días habían sido los peores de su vida , donde no solo estaba siendo hostigado , si no que hasta ignorado pero no precisamente por las personas que el quería .

En el primer día no paso nada del otro mundo , bueno si...

Haruno Sakura le ofreció su "amistad" ella le termino por decir lo más culpable y arrepentida que se sentía por haberlo molestado mucho tiempo ; a lo que el después de la vergüenza pasada le termino por aceptar y perdonar y de ahí Haruno no se le había despegado y luego después de la escuela... pues aunque la prueba había sido algo incomoda sumándole a que Naruto se la había pasado en su mundo mensajeando con quien sabe quien , seguido de la casi violencia familiar ejercida en el hospital no podia catalogarlo como "un buen dia" .

•You can Run (Puedes correr)  
But You can't hide (Pero no esconderte)  
We'll always seek (Siempre buscamos)  
We'll always find ( Siempre encontramos)

El martes comenzó todo mal . Muy mal. Al despertarse los gritos en toda la casa se escuchaban , cuando salio de su habitación varias sirvientas temblaban de miedo al ver como sus hermanos y padre peleaban . Sin embargo el sólo llego a escuchar un " Te morirás solo pedazo de mierda " y luego a su padre furioso salir de la casa .  
Al llegar a la escuela Haruno lo abordo súbitamente y no volvió a despegarse de el , comenzó a hablar y hablar de su vida esperando a que el le dijera algo en correspondencias pero la chica solo se quedo hablando sola el resto del día para después irse a terminar su trabajo en equipo.

•They're laughing while finding ( Ellos se están riendo mientras me buscan)  
I'm hiding, I'm trying (Me estoy escondiendo , lo intento)  
I feel like she's lying (Siento que ella esta mintiéndo)  
I feel like I'm dying (Siento que muero)  
She's guiding me quietly (Ella me esta guiando en silencio)

Justo en ese momento llego "el" a advertirle que Hinata planeaba ese día "molestarlo" y dicho y hecho Hinata lo molesto tal y en donde le dijo "el" , Gaara se pregunto por que le habría tratado de advertir sobre Hyuga era extraño y mas por que no habían hablado en años , pero solo esperaba que Sai no le hubiese comentado nada por mas hermano suyo que fuese. Shin siempre le pareció alguien extraño.

Al llegar a casa su madre era consolada por una sirvienta y su hermana Temari estaba con Tayuya platicando del otro lado de la sala , cuando la pelirroja lo vio le sonrió ladinamente y procedió a retirarse de la casa .

El solo abrazo a su mama . Y su familia se ausento una vez mas.

Instructing me blindly ( Instruyendome ciegamente)  
Afraid of what might be (Asustado por lo que podrá ser)  
I feel like I'm dying (Siento que muero)

El miércoles parecía ser igual que el día anterior hasta que el hostigamiento de Hinata sobrepaso un limite , pues se encontraba en el baño enjuagándose un corte que la chica le había hecho en la mejilla . Para colmo Sai había salido de viaje ya que aún tenia que arreglar algunas cosas para volverse a establecer en Japón , Kankuro bueno a el no lo veía desde la mañana y Temari le dijo que no la molestara el resto de la semana (esa mañana estaba platicando con Tayuya y Kabuto) Y su madre aún estaba muy triste .  
Sakura seguía insistiendo .

El jueves parecía que por fin podria pasar tiempo con Naruto le sale con que necesitaba terminar el proyecto y ese día parecía que Hinata estaba mas desquisiada que nunca de no haber sido por Sakura de seguro se cae de las escaleras fue cuando entonces supuso que si debía de confiar en la pelirosa... y en Shin que otra vez había acertado en cuanto a Hyuga .

El viernes fue la gota que serrado el vaso , ya no aguantó .  
Le dijo todo a Sakura . Ella lo miro con culpa y lastima .

You can run -Puedes correr   
You can try -Puedes intentarlo  
You can run-Puedes correr

But you can't hide- Pero no esconderte.

• Sabado.

Hinata estaba roja del coraje que sentía en ese momento , Sakura parecia que se mantenía al margen pero por dentro temblaba un poco como si sintiera que algo malo de aproximaba , la pelinegra comenzó a tirar todo de su habitación tomó un cuaderno y lo destrozó al igual que varios cuadros y justo cuando estaba por romper su espejo se miro en el y se relajo aunque seguía respirando agitada mente .

—Gracias Sakura — le dijo en un tono pasivo a la pelirosa que solo retrocedió cuando se dirigió a ella — Es hora del plan B

— ¿Q-que quieres que yo haga? — pregunto con temor y dudo ; esos arranques de ira no eran normales ¿Quien le aseguraba que no le haría un daño grande al bebe ? Le dolía si , pero ...— Hinata yo ... No estoy...dispuesta a h ah ah hacerle daño a alguien inocente -

Hinata la miro y le sonrio — Tu solo tienes que seguir trayéndome información yo me encargare de lo demás .

We can make accidents happen ( Podemos hacer que los accidentes sucedan)

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos aun con la sensación de terror recorrerle el cuerpo y solo asintió. 

Ya veía con mas claridad , ya no había marcha atrás para nadie .

[...]

Un Domingo antes de la prueba.

Cuando alguien pensaba en el imponente apellido Uchiha , se figuraban una persona con porte , elegancia , inteligentes . Muchos al pensar en doncel se imaginaban a un hombre afeminado a más no poder y con una voz chillona , aunque lo cierto era que rara era la ocasión en que un doncel salia "delicado" y con voz de niña . Lo común era ver a donceles con una voz de hombre normal y un físico un poco femenino - Pues de les notaba la cintura - pero podían llegar a medir lo mismo que un varón o mujer al igual que podían generar musculatura pero sin excederse .

Por eso Óbito Uchiha no se sentía tal mal con ser un doncel. Bueno algo asi.

Ahora este doncel de 43 años se encontraba muy preocupado por su sobrino menor -el mayor andaba detrás de otro rubio- , el cual les había comentado el domingo pasado lo que tenia planeado empezar con el rubio .

Óbito sabia que el chico era bueno pues se trataba nadamas y nada menos que el hijo de su antiguo sensei de la prepa , sin embargo el terror aun le invadía a mares pues no quería que le pasará lo mismo que a el.

El pelinegro se toco su vientre plano —¿Donde estas mi niño? —de pronto alguien le toco el hombro al voltear vio a su padre Madara con su mirada fría y serena.

—Algún día lo encontraremos-

Horas atrás 

Sasuke comía muy amena mente , sonreía , hablaba y hasta cuando le pedía algo te lo pasaba de buena manera . La mayoría de la familia estaba extrañada , bueno menos Madara a el le daba igual mientras el muchacho no lo molestara .

—Que rayos te pasa a ti — Dijo Itachi ya hartó de ver a su hermano así.

—Itachi— le llamo la atención Mikoto quien no tenían inconvenientes en que su niño se comportara tan bien.

—Ma , debes admitir que no es normal que el ... — Iba a continuar de no ser porque Mikoto lo miro con una sonrisa que lo ponía nervioso

—Se esta portando bien . Deja en paz a tu hermano . Metiche — Itachi se quedo en silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos por como le había contestado su madre , Fugaku al lado dudo en hablar 

—Oh bueno ya les diré no se peleen — Sasuke dejo de lado sus utensilios y comenzó a hablar — ¿Recuerdan que me gustaba un varón llamado Naruto? Pues parecer que le quieren embarcar un bebe que no sabe si es de el — Su padre y hermano iban a comenzar a debatir pero el alzo su brazo en señal de alto — Lo drogaron y si tienen pruebas de ellos . Y en cuentas más resumidas pues últimamente tuvimos un acercamiento y ambos nos gustamos pero pues por si situación seremos y no seremos algo. 

—Me niego — Dijeron su padre y hermano el rodó los ojos al igual que su madre

—Papa estoy consciente de los riesgos , pero esto lo hice para evitar malos entendidos con ... — le daba vergüenza decirlo enfrente de todo — nuestros sentimientos

—Tienes que decirle que eres estéril — soltó el de repente haciendo callar a todos

+

Madara veía con preocupación a su hijo , desde que su nieto habían sido robado en manos del padre no habían vuelto a saber nada y Óbito ahora se sentía nada . Parecía que no tenia mucho que había pasado , recuerda a su hijo alegre pues el varón del que hacia tiempo estaba enamorado lo comenzaba a frecuentar aun después de haber salido de la Universidad -Claro junto a Rin- después se entera que Kakashi se iba a casar con otro doncel que había conocido en su nuevo trabajo dejando a Óbito un devastado , que solo hizo una estupidez : Acostarse con un desconocido , un desconocido peligroso que no dudo en embarazar a su hijo abandonarlo y después volver por lo que según era de el .

Ese fatídico día en que perdió a su nieto y parte de su hijo. Cuando llegaron a la casa su otro hijo, Mikoto , un Itachi de 4años y el . Solo vieron a su hijo desangrándose en medio de la sala balbuceando "Se lo llevo" , al llevarlo al hospital le comunicaron que la herida lo había dejado estéril pues había sido un ataque directo a la matriz . Cuando por fin pudo ver a Óbito este tenia su mirada perdida "Se lo llevo" .

Meses después el por fin desistió y dejo que Kakashi , su esposo y Rin vieran a Óbito. Mala idea.

Su hijo se mantuvo al margen durante la visita pero el noto la mirada que le lanzaba a el esposo de Kakashi . Iruka quien no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado y ahora estaba embarazado .

"Esa podría haber sido mi vida " 

Terapia medicamentos y rehabilitación ayudaron a que su hijo se recuperara en parte . Ya sonreía , convivía pero no vivía , solo cuando ellos le arrastraban a eventos sociales actuaba como se supone que debía de ser pero todos sabían que aún estaba el agujero en su pecho al ver un bebé y una familia .

—Todo se arreglara hijo . Y para Sasuke todo saldrá bien.

•

Sabado.

Naruto al mirar detenidamente a Sasuke no dudaba ni un segundo que este era hermoso , desde los mechones de pelo hasta su barbilla , sus ojos profundos y brillantes .  
Poco a poco sentía que lo de Sasuke y el iba para largo , lo mas cotidiano lo disfrutaba al lado de Sasuke , este le enseño mucho de el -aunque no se diera cuenta- y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

— Las relaciones se basan en honestidad ...o eso me han dicho — comenzó a decir Sasuke — Así que directo al grano ¿Que has oído de mi? —Naruto lo miro confundido y negó pero luego menciono lo que su prima le había dicho de Sasuke cuando interactuaron por primera vez — Hace tiempo era muy "acosado" por muchos varones que querían mas de todo , ya sabes , al saber de mi apellido —Suspiro — Al principio podía contenerlos pero un día notaron que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba y decidieron atacarme en los baños después de una clase , en si fue una pelea no tocaron nada y como dije supieron donde golpear . Afortunadamente llego Ino después los profesores y ellos fueron expulsados junto con muchos cargos . — Para Naruto al escuchar eso solo sintió como su cuerpo temblaba — No conformes los Ardidos dijeron que me gustaba el sexo duro , y que me puse delicalo y por eso arme un escandalo . Que tenia fetiches raros , que era una zorra que solo jugaba con los varones .

>>Muchos ya sabes , al odiarme eso solo les dio alas y comenzaron mas y mas rumores , hasta que llego uno que me dolió mas que otro "Es estéril , por eso anda de zorra" .  
Dolió , dolio . Por que era verdad que soy estéril , tal vez lo veas como algo "superficial" pero cuando me entere sentí muchas cosas , me pregunte como es que esa parte de mi ya nunca funcionaria , como es que eso me afecataria en un futuro . Yo sabia que esa matriz estaba ahí y cuando lo supe la sensación fue horrible -Se tocó el vientre- Aveces siento que esto literalmente no esta .  
Yo no tenia contemplado tener muchos hijos pero ahora que se que no puedo . Duele

Cuando termino se sintió desnudo y frágil . Mas que nada muchas emociones negativas como si todo fuera a salir mal en ese momento , Naruto se acerco a el Lo tomo de la cara al ver su mirada perdida — Estoy aquí por que eres tu , aun sin matriz eres Sasuke , un nuevo Sasuke que llena mi vida es cierto que falta más que conocer pero permaneceré hasta el fin esto no me hace quererte menos es admirable que pese a todo eso sigas tan fuerte ...

—No soy fuerte ...

—Yo se que si , si no , no estarías aquí conmigo haciendo que esto funcione . Estas "luchando" por mi pese a todos mis problemas y yo no te voy a abandonar ahora ni nunca 

• 

—¿Segura que todo saldrá bien? 

—Ay rubia , yo no se por que estas preocupada . Si a las dos nos consta que si es de el .

—Lo se pero solo por si se le ocurría el intercambio de papeles o algo así.

— Descuida . Todo saldrá bien y sin necesidad de hacer nada 

• Dos días después (Lunes)

Todos los presentes estaban nerviosos al ver como llegaba la doctora encargada de los estudios .— Muy bien señores Namikaze y Sabaku no . Les informo que el resultado arrojo que el bebe se encuentra bien — Miro a Gaara que solo suspiro tranquilo pues era una de las cosas que más temía — Y ... —miro al rubio. — Dio 99% Positivo si es tu hijo , chico.

Los dos rubios y la pelirroja , sudaron fríos a mas no poder . Naruto sentía como el aire le faltaba "Sasuke , ¿Que haremos ? " . Kushina hervía del coraje y Minato se preparaba para lo peor .

Karura no sabia si sentirse feliz o triste , su hijo lloraba de felicidad y su esposo tenia una sonrisa triunfal .

— Es hora de cumplir su parte del trato - 

—¡No! Tebane— Grito Kushina encarando al hombre — Pelearemos por la custodia del niño , tu reacción solo prueba que es todo una artimaña tuya , Rasa , Que desalmado usar asi a tu hijo .

—Yo no planee esto pero quedamos en algo. -

—No ya dije que pelearemos por ese bebe . No vamos a dejar que ese niño cresca en un hogar como este — lo miro furiosa — Preparate Rasa .

— Bien , Kushina . Solo espero que no te arrepientas de nada . — dijo al sostenerle la mirada.

Temari solo se mantenia seria por fuera pero por dentro reía. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección , bueno casi todo.

" Ahora solo hay que enganchar aun mas a ese rubio tonto , tu dejamelo a mi"  
"Caerás muy pronto" 

•

—¿Sasuke estas bien? — le pregunto Itachi a su hermano

— Creo que si...

Solo por tenerte llevare todo a la locura y tomare los atajos necesarios.

Minato solo veía como su esposa caminaba de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono tratando de localizar a un excelente abogado para la ocasión , pero había tratado en vano de calmarla pero al final su esposa se había salido con la suya pues estaba armando un gran "plan" para evitar que los Sabaku tuviesen a ese bebe en sus manos.  
Naruto parecía ido , el observo como el celular de su hijo sonaba sin parar y este solo lo miraba con miedo . Suspiro y trato de pensar en la manera correcta de llamar la atención de ambos.

—Oh miren un zorro de 9 colas en la casa— Tanto madre como el hijo lo miraron algo emocionados buscando por la casa al animalito

—¡Le pondremos Kurama! —Gritaron madre e hijo pero al ver que no había nada ,miraron a Minato algo enojados.— Minato / Papa . teba-

—Es momento de planificar las cosas dejen de perder el tiempo—su esposa quería replicar—Resolveremos estos juntos , cómo la familia que somos y haremos lo mejor para el bebe — Minato se acerco a su hijo y le tomo el hombro — Tu madre y yo siempre trataremos de protegerte pero al final de cuentas es tu vida nosotros podemos seguir viviendo tranquilamente después de esto pero tu , esto marcara un antes y después .   
Nosotros creemos que el ambiente familiar de los Sabaku es .. Bueno...mmm-

—Horrible , ese hombre trata de lo peor a sus hijos — Kushina estaba casi roja de solo recordar — Y ni mencionar a Karura esa mujer le teme a su esposo , ya no importa como se concibió el bebe ¡No puedo dejar que un nieto mio crezca en un lugar así ! 

—Naruto tu , tienes la última palabra . Es tu hijo al final de cuentas — Dijo su padre tratando de sonar lo más "compasivo" posible

Naruto miro a sus padres detenidamente recordando su feliz infancia , desde el cumpleaños donde llovió y toda su decoración se arruino , sus padres hicieron unas temáticas fantásticas dentro de la casa haciendo que todos se divertieran , las veces que ambos se quedaban cuando enfermaba , los consejos y regaños. Los regalos y las tristezas , alegrías y enojos.  
Era difícil tener que tomar esa decisión que lo cambiaría todo .Pero era tiempo de dar ese paso , junto a el .

—Hay algo que esperaba decirles. —Ambos lo miraron atentos— Durante estos tres meses yo... Me empezó a gustar alguien enserio , el me corresponde y dijo que me apoyaría sin importar que pasara . Padres enserio nunca me había sentido tan feliz , a gusto , tan yo. Poder hacer todo lo que soy y que a el le parezca agradable , me corrija cuando sea algo malo me comprenda y sugiera cosas buenas . Realmente quiero estar con el y con el bebe — de inmediato recordo a Sasuke y su condición — Si Gaara ama tanto a nuestro bebe sabrá que también queremos lo mejor para el . Y lo mejor para el es que sus padres permanezcamos separados , pero más que nada con un buen entorno familiar

• 

Temari estaba feliz y frustrada al mismo tiempo de solo pensar que todo había salido bien . Ahora solo faltaba ese detalle importante "enamorar al rubio" .

—Temari —La llamó Kankuro que tenia unos papeles en la mano— Ya tengo los audios en la pc , y estos papeles son copias de los tratos con las empresas fantasma . La firma de papa , Orochimaru y Danzo . Las fotos nos llegaran mañana .

— Perfecto , ahora solo falta eso.

—¿No crees que fue un poco injusto de nuestra parte? — pregunto algo angustiado — Gaara no merece estar así ahora .

—El estará bien , todos estaremos bien , tu , mama , Gaara yo . Al fin nos libraremos de papa.

—Pero hacer que se embarazara de su amigo —la miro molesto —¡El chico lo aborrece ahora! ¿Que culpa tiene nuestro hermano y sobrino?

—¡Ahg ! ¡Deja de quejarte ! Que iba a a saber yo que ese chico no gustaba de nuestro hermano , siempre lo trataba bien y era muy amable con el yo pensé que si le gustaba . Pero ya no importa — tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un número — Solo no abras tu bocota Gaara no debe saber que nosotros drogramos al tonto ese para que lo embarazara . 

—La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz 

—Lo se.

•

Al día siguiente Temari caminaba junto a su hermano que se veía algo decaído ya casi se acercaba el momento de retirarse de la escuela para dedicarse a cuidar del bebe . Gaara solo esperaba una acción positiva de Naruto y con eso estaría bien el resto de la semana.

—Gaara — Le llamo Temari parando su caminata hacia sus clases— ¿Que piensas decirle al rubio?

—¿A que te refieres?—Cuestionó 

—Obvio que ese tonto debe casarse si o si contigo. Es lo mejor para ese bebe .

—Temari ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo la señora Kushina? — La angustia golpeo nuevamente a Gaara de solo pensar en lo que la madre de su amor platónico podría hacer — Temari , no quiero perder a mi bebe pero ,... Pero   
...yo no quiero forzar a Naruto a nada

—Se egoísta — Soltó de manera dura su hermana mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Tú , ve por tú bien. El del bebe y tu futuro , ese chico es bueno y te aseguro que si lo tienes comiendo de tu mano hará lo que le digas y así seras feliz .  
Ah por cierto le pedí a Kabuto que llevará tu embarazo , el próximo lunes comienza.

Lo que Temari tenia planeado era seguir poniendo a su hermano y a Naruto en situación incomodas y subidas de tono , así la moral del chico no le quedara mas que seder a la presión social. Por lo que recordando el horario del rubio -Que había conseguido con ayuda de Tayuya- se debía de encontrar esperando a Kakashi en Historia Universal , pero como todos ya sabían que se tardaba mucho pese que entraban a las 7 llegaban a las 8 o 8:15 . Suspiro fastidiada era momento de tener paciencia con ese chico , pensé en quedarse dentro del salón para así interceptarlo pero justo cuando casi llegaba a la puerta una chica salio corriendo como fiera así un lado contrario , extrañaba parecía que ese chica espiaba a alguien dentro del salón al mirar cuidadosamente observo algo que hizo que su bilis ardiera.

Sasuke Uchiha alias " El doncel inservible" besaba a Naruto de manera tierna.Y Naruto miraba a Sasuke con adoración.

—Juntos a pesar de todo 

"Tsk , maldita zorra" Aunque...

•

Momentos antes . " NaruSasu"

El día de ayer Sasuke se la paso muy preocupado pues no había recibido una sola llamada de Naruto y eso tristemente solo podía significar una cosa ; que el bebe si era de el . Su interior estaba en un conflicto pues parecía gritarle con todas sus fuerzas "Abstente a las consecuencias" , sabia que esa era una probabilidad pero rayos , dolía mucho y estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando sabia que esto a pesar de todo saldría bien. Cuando llego encontró a Naruto en su lugar mirando a la ventana , se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a el , el varon lo miro y se levanto para así quedar algo juntos . Naruto lo abrazo, mientras el solo le correspondió .

—Si es mio — Y Sasuke solo apretó mas el abrazo — Pero yo voy a estar contigo — Tomo el rostro del doncel — juntos a pesar de todo —finalizó juntando sus labios de un beso sueva y tierno 

Momentos antes , perspectiva de Hinata .

Ella simplemente no podía esperar a que Sakura le preguntara al doncel , ya sentía que debía de saberlo y mas le valía al doncelucho ese que el bebe no fuese de su sol . Ella creía por instinto que dependiendo de como estuviera el rubio era la respuesta de la prueba , así que iría al salón de Kakashi y lo obsevaria .Justo al llegar sintió la furia nuevamente corriendo a través de sus venas , pero lo prudente era no actuar a base de instinto por lo que solo salió corriendo buscando a su "amigo".

" Me las pagaran , jodidos donceles ya verán"

~

Sakura.

La pelirosada estaba algo preocupada , haciendo que su estómago le doliera levemente simplemente pensado en todo lo que se había metido , sabia que no se podía zafar tan fácil así que por el bien de todos ese bebe no debía de ser Naruto . Cuando llego al salón encontro a Gaara con su típica pose , pero ahora con la mirada más vacía que antes ¿Eso sería una buena o mala noticia?

—Gaara —dijo tocándole el hombro levemente el doncel la miro— ¿Tan malo fue?

—¿Malo? — Dijo en un susurro — De verdad fui un ingenuo al pensar que todo saldría bien , me lo merezco supongo .

—¿No es de Naruto?—preguntó tratando de esconder su emoción 

—Si es de el . Pero no quiere estar conmigo , Sakura no se que hacer que clase de vida tendrá mi niño —Comento angustiado sobando su vientre — Tal vez solo lo quiera con el y yo ...olvidado

—¿Intentara quitarte al bebe?-—dijo sorprendida pensando en que clase de lío se estaba armando entre ambas familias — El no ...

—Nadie de su familia esta de mi lado , supongo que si nos iremos a un juicio-

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —dijo algo ida

—Yo se , pero no se si comprendas como me siento creía que esa causalidad me uniría a Naruto para siempre y Ahora todo este lío , siento que muero lentamente -

El labio de Sakura tembló levemente , mientras queria solo desaparecer . El problema cada vez se hacia mas grande pero ya lista esperaba afrontar todo solo para tener una oportunidad.

Ahora que Uchiha Sasuke había metido sus narices no le quedaba mas que tomar medidas mas drásticas , ya en la casa de su amigo esperaba impaciente para que este le atendiera justo al escuchar la puerta de la oficina abrirse miro al chico furiosa.

—¡Por que tardaste! — grito haciendo que el chico le sonriera con cinismo

— Te saldrán arrugas , así que te sugiera que vayas apaciguando las llamas de tu furia que lo que se viene es aun peor-

El rostro de Hinata perdió toda la expresión y quedo vacío y frío — Como sabias que el bebe si era de Naruto —el chico volvió a sonreír — Deja de burlarte que si yo me hundo tu igual 

—Tengo mis contactos .

—Todo esta empeorando , el doncel ese — dijo al pararse y hacer ademanes de enojo— El que decian que se acostaba con muchos a la vez — El chico esta vez si la miro confundido — Sasuke Uchiha , anda de resbaloso — sus manos comenzaron a temblar de enojo— lo abrazaba y Naruto le dijo que nunca lo iba dejar — Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y poco a poco quería destruir todo — ¡¡Que tienen los donceles que yo no!! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a destruirlos a ambos ! Sufrir , ellos tienen que sufrir como yo lo hago ahora — grito acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico 

Este la miro como si fuese insignificante lo que dijo —No seas tonta , si quieres obtener a ese chico debes aparentar lo que ... — la miro de arriba a abajo - No eres . Por si no entendiste no seas bestia y aguarda.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar , Hinata se arreglo y el chico siguió con la misma expresion esperando a que abriesen.

Shin — Dijo al entrar un chico pelinegro de piel pálida — Padre te solicita en su oficina 

— Sai me alegro que regresaras , dile que iré tan sólo termine mi platica con la señorita Hyuga— Dicho eso Sai se retiro sin preguntar nada

— ¿El no sospecha verdad ?-

—Creo que deberías de saber que el , es amigo de Gaara — La chica se enojo nuevamente y Shin la miro seriamente — A mi hermano tu no le pones una mano ensima , trataremos de alejarlo lo mas que podamos del problema 

—¡Estas loco! —volvió a alterarse — ¡Entoces también es mi enemigo! ¡además ni siquiera es tu hermano!- 

Shin parecía contener su furia por lo que solo la miro más fríamente —Y por ese tipo de cosas es que nos costara aun mas Completar el plan , niña tonta . Ahora se buena gata y dile a tu amiguita que nos traiga información fresca . Mañana a la misma hora.

•

—¡ey! Rubia , ¿Que te tiene tan mal?— Pregunto Tayuya Mientras Temari seguía pensando- 

—¿Recuerdas a Uchiha Sasuke?- 

— El doncel fácil — Afirmo mientras le prestaba mas atención— ¿Que con el?

—Se enredo al estúpido ese — Dijo con desprecio al solo recordar la escena -

—¿Los viste ...?-

—Besándose , pero lo seguro es que ese doncel con sus mañas se enredo a totorron. — Dijo mientras se movía nerviosa — Ahg por que esto es tan difícil y para acabarla esta Hyuga

—Esa chica esta algo chiflada— Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro 

-—Si , y al parecer solo se dedica a molestar a Gaara . Mi hermano necesita mas protección.

— Tu dime que hago — Le sonrio— Al fin que la paga sera buena 

— Tu consigue mas de la droga , dos dosis . Con eso bastara , veremos que tan inteligente es ese Sasuke — Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba seria el lugar hubiera sido reinado por el silencio de no ser por el celular de Tayuyá que empezó a sonar en su tono de llamada —¿No contestas?

La pelirroja encogió los hombros — Nah es Karin de seguro quiere algo de la escuela —Dijo pero noto el ceño fruncido de Temari al nombrar a la otra chica —JAJAJ ¿Que? quieres que te vuelva a dar otra paliza 

—¿Ella no sospecha? —Comento ignorando lo ultimo 

—No , o sea si apoya al rubio tonto pero sus padres desde su pelea ya la tienen mas controlada ¡Hasta viene por ella! Asi no ella no sospecha 

Temari solo asintió deseando que el dia ya acabase . 

Asi los días comenzaron a pasar la Familia Sabaku Con el pensamiento de obtener lo mejor de Gaara , tanto su padre como Temari se dedicaban mas a su protección . Pues ahora el chico tenia compañía casi las 24 horas del día . Y estos al parecer no sospechaban de Sakura por lo que esta ni lenta ni perezosa le aviso a su grupo que término por decidir cual seria el golpe final .

Lo envenenaran con la ayuda de Sakura.

—Ya todo dije si quieres tener una oportunidad , debes seguir con nosotros Sakura. ¿Si o no?

Ella volvio a Sentir en miedo en su estomago.  
Ya sabia que debía de hacer .

— Solo di que hacer exactamente-

Continuara.

Edit (21-Julio-2020)—¡Por fin! En serio lamento haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo chicos , pero bueno solo soy un ser humano y antes que nada también esta mi vida , pero tranquilos eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonarlos , tal vez me tarde un año pero tratare de dar lo mejor de mi .

La canción por si a alguien. Le interesa ( creo que la seguiré utilizando)   
Es "You Can't Hide" 


	14. (13) ¿ Como acabar con esto ?

Solo por tenerte .

Capitulo 13.

¿Que hacer?

¿solo ceder ? ¿o luchar?

¿Para que ? ¿Felicidad o orgullo?

Parecía que ya nada importaba , solo quería abrir los ojos y ver que todo fue una pesadilla .Pero al parecer todo fue verdad.

De verdad se había embarazado de Naruto ; aun asimilando cada día , afrontando cada cambio en su cuerpo.

De verdad Naruto no sentía absolutamente nada por el . Si , después de tanto ya no me cabía duda alguna.

Y tal vez podría perder a su bebe. Aun peor , ese bebe parecía ser su único aliado.

Tener a Sakura a su lado le había ayudado un poco, ya que al fin podría platicar con alguien ajeno a su círculo familiar y por otro lado ya era viernes, y Hinata no se había apareció para nada. Alegre de saber que su bebe si estaría vivo trato de centrarse en los cuidados para ambos.

Cuando dio el lunes Kabuto , un doncel de gafas y cabello gris se presento diciendo que llevaría sus cuidados el resto del embarazo . El no muy conforme procedió a hacerle unas preguntas las cuales respondió tal y como su médico lo hacía , Temari ya le había pagado el chico parecía entusiasmado o eso le parecía además de hacia mucho que su voz no tenia autoridad en esa casa ¿Que importaba replicar? Si al final no lo iban a escuchar . 

Los días seguían pasando y pasando , haciendo que el estrés fuera en aumento del solo pensar que su padre esperaba el momento oportuno para demandar a Naruto y los Namikaze-Uzumaki también para responder sin mencionar que ahora Naruto ya no lo visitaba y el claramente ya no lo veía en la escuela pues lo habían sacado antes de tiempo al saber que Hinata lo molestaba y solo por precaución , Sakura siempre procuraba traerle todos los apuntes y explicarle también lo que podía , al igual que decirle sobre Naruto igual lo que se llegaba a enterar.  
Si Sakura no fuese su amiga más cercana, diría que estaba también enamorada de Naruto pero en el fondo sabía que Sakura jamás lo traicionaría.

Y se sentía claramente complacido con que ella gastara un poco después su tiempo con el , después de todo aun faltaban mas de 5 meses 

-Sakura -La llamo y ella despego su vista del libro que leía muy atenta - ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un gran favor? 

-¡C-claro! -Dijo ella poniéndose muy sobresaltada -¿Q-que quier-res que te traiga o ...?

-No , nada de eso . Dime ¿Puedes ser lo suficientemente discreta como ninja?

Ella lo miro confundida -Como ninja no se si ... Pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ser lo ¿Por que? 

-Cuando llegue el momento te lo diré 

*

Desde ese viernes Sakura se quedo muy pensativa , añadiendo así otra carga a su cerebro que parecía que pronto explotaría , cada pensamiento la preocupaba en extremo y si cambiaba de pensamiento era lo mismo otro hoyo negro de angustia aparecía en su pecho. Su madre le preguntaba ahora más seguido "si algo le pasaba o preocupaba" ella solo decía que la escuela la ponía así inventándose mil excusas sobre maestros ineptos , compañeros holgazanes y mucha presión. Eso parecía engañarlos.

Aun así sentia igual que lo que sentía Gaara , cada día que pasaba era un tortura . Hinata se mostraba firme a su plan sin mostrar algún indicio de piedad le daba información de Gaara a medias , espiaba (por pedido de Gaara y por deseo suyo) lo que podía a Naruto con el afán de ver si aquel deseo que la había impulsado a aceptar aquello volvía a aparecer pero todo era una maraña de culpa , amor y angustia . 

Si no , hablaba con alguien ...  
X que llevar a cabo la parte final del plan sus dudas fueron en aumento al igual que los nervios de solo pensar en cómo cargaría con la culpa de haber matado a un doncel y a su bebe no nato. Además esos dos meses le había servido para cogerle algo de cariño a Gaara , respiro hondo y dijo:

-Gaara hay algo que quiero ...-Pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-Sabes no soy mucho de decirle a la gente que la quiero pero-Gaara guardo silencio un momento - Pero gracias Sakura por estar aquí conmigo- Ella sintió como se le encogía el corazón.

-S-Supongo que eso hacemos los amigos ... Por eso yo ...

-Yo solo quiero que este bebe sea feliz -La miro-Y por eso creo que ya he tomado una decisión -Sakura presto más atención-Renuncio a Naruto . Me quedo solo con mi bebe.

Y ahí ella supo que tenia que hacer .

*

Kushina se describe a si misma como una mujer muy apasionada y persistente que siempre lucharía a pesar de las burlas , obstáculos y demás problemas que se pusiesen encima ; haciéndose sentir muy orgullosa de que su hijo también fuera así . Pero... después de la confesión de su hijo.  
Ella quiso decirle que esperara un poco , pero Naruto llego al día siguiente con el doncel el cual se portó cortésmente y muy serio ( casi rígido) no pudo ser mas obvio para negar que ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y armándose de valor al saber que Naruto también estaba dispuesto a luchar por su relación el declaro enfrente de ella y Minato la intensidad de sus sentimientos , pero pese que el amor era muy importante había casos que ni este podía apaciguar el odio , ni la ambición o la venganza.

El ser humano era tan complejo.

Así que fuera directa y realista con sus hijo y ¿novio? . Les dijo que no era tan fácil que no iba a ser fácil ganar el juicio sin tener realmente la pruebas suficientes pues Karura no contestaba sus llamadas ni la había podido ver ninguna vez en esos meses y ciertamente dudaba que la mujer abriera la boca sólo para acusar a su esposo de maltrato. Sin mencionar a Gaara ¡Como se les había olvidado el chico! Ella ya tenia sus dudas sobre si el muchacho estaba bien o no después de que Naruto le dijo que lo habían sacado de la escuela .   
Aun así Sasuke le explico más tiempo explícitamente cual era su relación , y pudo entender un poco mas pero aun así era muy arriesgado.

-Sasuke , yo comprendo que ustedes crean que ...

\- Creo que no me entendió , no estoy aquí con el afán de pedir la mano de su hijo -Naruto casi se ahoga con su jugo -Y también quiero ... -Tomo aire - Que ustedes sepan todo sobre mi por eso vine para que comprendieran mi sentir y no haya malos entendidos en el futuro . No me meteré de manera explícita en todo el asunto pero quiero que me tenga en cuenta como apoyo moral también para que sepa que mis intenciones son buenas , digo y mas por que Naruto muchas veces no es muy bueno hablando -Ahora Naruto se indigno .

\- Me pareces un doncel excepcional Sasuke aun más por lo que acabas del decir pero no quiero meterte en problemas . 

Naruto en ese momento tomo la mano de Sasuke y le sonrió .-Rayos Teme enserio parece que estuviera pidiendo mi mano.

-No quiero adelantarme , pero estoy seguro de que yo seria mejor con ese tipo de cosas - Dijo siguiéndole el juego , mientras Minato y Kushina estaban a punto de replicar cuando los chicos solo se sonrieron (pensaron que se iba a besar) la pelirroja suspiró. Pensando en que replicar pero ... Si Sasuke sabia como controlar al baboso de su hijo ... 

-¡Bueno ya qué! Bienvenido no- oficialmente a la Familia Uzumaki "ttebane.

El resto del día ella dijo " Vamos a relajarnos " pero solo los mas jóvenes lo tomaron en cuenta , ella con su esposo se hallaban en la sala tomando té.

Ahora tenía que pensar en otra estrategia para atrapar a los Sabaku No con algo que acredite que ni ellos ni el doncel eran aptos para tener a ese niño, siendo así que tal vez sean considerados con ellos. Pero ahora estaba la otra cuestión, Sasuke les dijo que en lo que él pudiese ayudar lo haría pero siendo más honestos necesita que él y Naruto siguieran igual que como estaban "Consientes de sus sentimientos pero no pareja oficialmente " Ya que podrían utilizar la excusa de que Sasuke al ser estéril ( Cuando Sasuke llego a esa parte del relato , se puso furiosa e indignada farfullando que " que clase de director tenian " y muchas cosas mas ) que busca con desesperación quitarle él bebe a Gaara . Minato se perdió por un segundo cuando sonó la puerta.

-Cariño -Su esposo le toco el hombro, ella volteo y le sonrió - Esto nos llegó , creo que ya es hora.

Al mirar lo que le entregaba su esposo su semblante se puso tenso - Pero que digno se hace este hombre solo quiere sacarle el máximo provecho su pobre hijo

Sasuke en ese momento también se encontraba en la residencia de los Namikaze , junto a su "No-novio" , acostados en la cama como si nada pasase en sus vidas . El pelinegro se encontraba acariciando el cabello rubio mientras que este solo cerraba los ojos pacíficamente -Dobe .

-Dime.

-Crees que si ganan el juicio , yo... -El chico detuvo las caricias . Siendo que a me medida que seguía hablando su voz se quebraba - Es decir el bebe ... No olvidalo .

-Trataremos, Sasuke no te aseguro que todo nos saldrá bien pero creo que tu y yo seremos buenos padres - Lo tomo de la mano , Sasuke le correspondió pero también quería decir algo él no lo dejo -Porque habrá amor de sobra en esta familia, y si Gaara quiere cooperar adelante si no -Se encogió de hombros -Sera todo nuestro.

El doncel le sonrió levemente pero luego le apretó la nariz al rubio que chillo un poco del dolor - No me refería a eso si no que sera duro para el bebé y para Gaara , además hablas como si ya tuviésemos años de relación -El azabache negó - Todo a su tiempo .

-Se vale soñar ¡Pero ya se que no es fácil! Y tampoco puedes culparme que a mi en especial una larga vida a tu lado no me suena mal -Sasuke rodó los ojos y continuó con las caricias -Me alegra saber que eres así , no cualquiera tiene esos privilegios ¿no? Dobe y todo pero te vuelvo loco -Naruto le sonrió y Sasuke correspondió.

-No te acostumbres.

-Más bien yo diría que tú te acostumbraras por que esto va para largo .

**

-Temari -dijo Kankuro -Papa ya ha puesto la demanda a los Namikaze.

-¡Demonios! Estupido viejo .

-En realidad es bueno -dijo para tratar de calmar a su hermana -Si el viejo pierde estará mas que en la mira de los jueces y después entramos nosotros con todo esto para que jamas vuelva a hacer de las suyas.

-Pero también nuestras vidas corren un sumo peligro , por eso quería yo que Gaara enamorara a ese chico para si nosotros estar protegidos por dos familias poderosas , así ni Danzo ni Orochimaru , o sus secuaces nos tocarían un solo cabello. -Finalizo Temari seria pero para Kankuro el diría que eso sonó como si le restará importancia a muchas cosas que se les podían ir de la mano , él , como hermano mayor debería de haberles protegido desde hacia mucho tiempo pero no pareció haber reaccionado hasta que Temari se planto en su cuarto con tan descabellado plan . 

Aceptó por que estaba tan desesperado por no ser lo suficientemente valiente al enfrentar a su padre que ... Sabia que gracias a sus influencias podía acabarlos . Necesitaban enserio hundirlo hasta el fondo , sin embargó su madre seguía sufriendo y el en definitiva las cosas se estaban saliendo de control por que las reacciones de la personas que supuestamente les ayudarían fueron por completo agresivas.

-¡Pero que tu no entiendes que le estamos destruyendo la vida a Gaara!-Grito ya desesperado al ver como Temari seguía de necia -Ya quiero que esto se acabe , desde que empezamos mama y Gaara son los mas afectados! Los golpes aumentaron y las personas locas igual , Temari esta vez tu y yo solos debemos acabar esto por mama y Gaara .

Temari guardo silencio -Yo solo queria ...

-Hermana yo también estoy consciente de que nuestro padre es un total desgraciado, pero hay que armarnos de valor y acabar con todo , hasta las ultimas consecuencias .

Temari se mordió el labio . ¿Como decirle a Kankuro que ella ya había hecho sus movimientos?

{..}

Hinata observo de lejos a Sasuke , Ino y Naruto . Ellos se comportaban como el típico grupo de amigos , cosa que le enfermaba ¿Que le habría ofrecido ese doncel a Naruto? 

Después de lo que decían de él ...

Bueno Naruto era muy buen persona. 

"Crack"

Su tenedor se rompió . ¿Como era posible que su humor cambiará así ?

Tan feliz por el rubio , tan furiosa por los donceles. Lo peor era que no se podía desquitar con Gaara , desde que lo sacaron de la escuela ...

Oh! Al parecer Uchiha se percato de su mirada . Sasuke la mira con esa inexpresividad tan suya , ojos perla y negros se desafían . 

Suspiro y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro . Gaara no esta pero Sasuke si , además Sakura debía de informarle que pasaba con el pelirrojo .

-Ya llego la hora de cazar a otro .

-Los deje mucho tiempo . Sorry , pero sabrán que si no te llega la inspiración nada sale como quieres . 

Pero aquí esta la siguiente parte .Espero que les guste .

Editado el 27 -10- 2020


	15. (15) Los primeros errores

Hinata y Sakura - Solo por tenerte llevare todo a la locura y tomare los atajos necesarios.

Minato solo veía como su esposa caminaba de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono tratando de localizar a un excelente abogado para la ocasión , pero había tratado en vano de calmarla pero al final su esposa se había salido con la suya pues estaba armando un gran "plan" para evitar que los Sabaku tuviesen a ese bebe en sus manos.  
Naruto parecía ido , el observo como el celular de su hijo sonaba sin parar y este solo lo miraba con miedo . Suspiro y trato de pensar en la manera correcta de llamar la atención de ambos.

–Oh miren un zorro de 9 colas en la casa- Tanto madre como el hijo lo miraron algo emocionados buscando por la casa al animalito

-¡Le pondremos Kurama! -Gritaron madre e hijo pero al ver que no había nada ,miraron a Minato algo enojados.- Minato / Papa . teba-

-Es momento de planificar las cosas dejen de perder el tiempo-su esposa quería replicar-Resolveremos estos juntos , cómo la familia que somos y haremos lo mejor para el bebe - Minato se acerco a su hijo y le tomo el hombro- Tu madre y yo siempre trataremos de protegerte pero al final de cuentas es tu vida nosotros podemos seguir viviendo tranquilamente después de esto pero tu , esto marcara un antes y después .  
Nosotros creemos que el ambiente familiar de los Sabaku es .. Bueno...mmm-

-Horrible , ese hombre trata de lo peor a sus hijos - Kushina estaba casi roja de solo recordar- Y ni mencionar a Karura esa mujer le teme a su esposo , ya no importa como se concibió el bebe ¡No puedo dejar que un nieto mio crezca en un lugar así ! -

-Naruto tu , tienes la última palabra . Es tu hijo al final de cuentas - Dijo su padre tratando de sonar lo más "compasivo" posible

Naruto miro a sus padres detenidamente recordando su feliz infancia , desde el cumpleaños donde llovió y toda su decoración se arruino , sus padres hicieron unas temáticas fantásticas dentro de la casa haciendo que todos se divertieran , las veces que ambos se quedaban cuando enfermaba , los consejos y regaños. Los regalos y las tristezas , alegrías y enojos.  
Era difícil tener que tomar esa decisión que lo cambiaría todo .Pero era tiempo de dar ese paso , junto a el .

-Hay algo que esperaba decírles. -Ambos lo miraron atentos- Durante estos tres meses yo... Me empezó a gustar alguien enserio , el me corresponde y dijo que me apoyaría sin importar que pasara . Padres enserio nunca me había sentido tan feliz , a gusto , tan yo. Poder hacer todo lo que soy y que a el le parezca agradable , me corrija cuando sea algo malo me comprenda y sugiera cosas buenas . Realmente quiero estar con el y con el bebe - de inmediato recordo a Sasuke y su condición - Si Gaara ama tanto a nuestro bebe sabrá que también queremos lo mejor para el . Y lo mejor para el es que sus padres permanezcamos separados , pero más que nada con un buen entorno familiar

• 

Temari estaba feliz y frustrada al mismo tiempo de solo pensar que todo había salido bien . Ahora solo faltaba ese detalle importante "enamorar al rubio" .

-Temari -La llamó Kankuro que tenia unos papeles en la mano- Ya tengo los audios en la pc , y estos papeles son copias de los tratos con las empresas fantasma . La firma de papa , Orochimaru y Danzo . Las fotos nos llegaran mañana .

\- Perfecto , ahora solo falta eso.- 

-¿No crees que fue un poco injusto de nuestra parte? - pregunto algo angustiado - Gaara no merece estar así ahora .

-El estará bien , todos estaremos bien , tu , mama , Gaara yo . Al fin nos libraremos de papa.

-Pero hacer que se embarazara de su amigo -la miro molesto -¡El chico lo aborrece ahora! ¿Que culpa tiene nuestro hermanos y sobrino?

-¡Ahg ! ¡Deja de quejarte ! Que iba a a saber yo que ese chico no gustaba de nuestro hermano , siempre lo trataba bien y era muy amable con el yo pensé que si le gustaba . Pero ya no importa - tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un número - Solo no abras tu bocota Gaara no debe saber que nosotros drogramos al tonto ese para que lo embarazara . 

-La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz -

-Lo se.

•

Al día siguiente Temari caminaba junto a su hermano que se veía algo decaído ya casi se acercaba el momento de retirarse de la escuela para dedicarse a cuidar del bebe . Gaara solo esperaba una acción positiva de Naruto y con eso estaría bien el resto de la semana.

-Gaara - Le llamo Temari parando su caminata hacia sus clases- ¿Que piensas decirle al rubio?

\- ¿A que te refieres?-Cuestionó 

-Obvio que ese tonto debe casarse si o si contigo. Es lo mejor para ese bebe .

-Temari ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo la señora Kushina? - La angustia golpeo nuevamente a Gaara de solo pensar en lo que la madre de su amor platónico podría hacer - Temari , no quiero perder a mi bebe pero ,... Pero  
...yo no quiero forzar a Naruto a nada

-Se egoísta - Soltó de manera dura su hermana mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Tú , ve por tú bien. El del bebe y tu futuro , ese chico es bueno y te aseguro que si lo tienes comiendo de tu mano hará lo que le digas y así seras feliz .  
Ah por cierto le pedí a Kabuto que llevará tu embarazo , el próximo lunes comienza.

Lo que Temari tenia planeado era seguir poniendo a su hermano y a Naruto en situación incomodas y subidas de tono , así la moral del chico no le quedara mas que seder a la presión social. Por lo que recordando el horario del rubio -Que había conseguido con ayuda de Tayuya- se debía de encontrar esperando a Kakashi en Historia Universal , pero como todos ya sabían que se tardaba mucho pese que entraban a las 7 llegaban a las 8 o 8:15 . Suspiro fastidiada era momento de tener paciencia con ese chico , pensé en quedarse dentro del salón para así interceptarlo pero justo cuando casi llegaba a la puerta una chica salio corriendo como fiera así un lado contrario , extrañaba parecía que ese chica espiaba a alguien dentro del salón al mirar cuidadosamente observo algo que hizo que su bilis ardiera.

Sasuke Uchiha alias " El doncel inservible" besaba a Naruto de manera tierna.Y Naruto miraba a Sasuke con adoración.

-Juntos a pesar de todo -

"Tsk , maldita zorra".

•

Momentos antes . " NaruSasu"

El día de ayer Sasuke se la paso muy preocupado pues no había recibido una sola llamada de Naruto y eso tristemente solo podía significar una cosa ; que el bebe si era de el . Su interior estaba en un conflicto pues parecía gritarle con todas sus fuerzas "Abstente a las consecuencias" , sabia que esa era una probabilidad pero rayos , dolía mucho y estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando sabia que esto a pesar de todo saldría bien. Cuando llego encontró a Naruto en su lugar mirando a la ventana , se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a el , el varon lo miro y se levanto para así quedar algo juntos . Naruto lo abrazo, mientras el solo le correspondió .

\- Si es mio - Y Sasuke solo apretó mas el abrazo - Pero yo voy a estar contigo - Tomo el rostro del doncel - juntos a pesar de todo - finalizó juntando sus labios de un beso sueva y tierno 

Momentos antes , perspectiva de Hinata .

Ella simplemente no podía esperar a que Sakura le preguntara al doncel , ya sentía que debía de saberlo y mas le valía al doncelucho ese que el bebe no fuese de su sol . Ella creía por instinto que dependiendo de como estuviera el rubio era la respuesta de la prueba , así que iría al salón de Kakashi y lo obsevaria .Justo al llegar sintió la furia nuevamente corriendo a través de sus venas , pero lo prudente era no actuar a base de instinto por lo que solo salió corriendo buscando a su "amigo".

" Me las pagaran , jodidos donceles ya verán"

~

Sakura.

La pelirosada estaba algo preocupada , haciendo que su estómago le doliera levemente simplemente pensado en todo lo que se había metido , sabia que no se podía zafar tan fácil así que por el bien de todos ese bebe no debía de ser Naruto . Cuando llego al salón encontro a Gaara con su típica pose , pero ahora con la mirada más vacía que antes ¿Eso sería una buena o mala noticia?

-Gaara -dijo tocándole el hombro levemente el doncel la miro- ¿Tan malo fue?

-¿Malo?- Dijo en un susurro- De verdad fui un ingenuo al pensar que todo saldría bien , me lo merezco supongo .

-¿No es de Naruto?-preguntó tratando de esconder su emoción 

-Si es de el . Pero no quiere estar conmigo , Sakura no se que hacer que clase de vida tendrá mi niño -Comento angustiado sobando su vientre - Tal vez solo lo quiera con el y yo ...olvidado

-¿Intentara quitarte al bebe?- dijo sorprendida pensando en que clase de lío se estaba armando entre ambas familias - El no ...

-Nadie de su familia esta de mi lado , supongo que si nos iremos a un juicio-

-Tal vez sea lo mejor -dijo algo ida

-Yo se , pero no se si comprendas como me siento creía que esa causalidad me uniría a Naruto para siempre y Ahora todo este lío , siento que muero lentamente -

El labio de Sakura tembló levemente , mientras queria solo desaparecer . El problema cada vez se hacia mas grande pero ya lista esperaba afrontar todo solo para tener una oportunidad.

~

Ahora que Uchiha Sasuke había metido sus narices no le quedaba mas que tomar medidas mas drásticas , ya en la casa de su amigo esperaba impaciente para que este le atendiera justo al escuchar la puerta de la oficina abrirse miro al chico furiosa.

-¡Por que tardaste! - grito haciendo que el chico le sonriera con cinismo

\- Te saldrán arrugas , así que te sugiera que vayas apaciguando las llamas de tu furia que lo que se viene es aun peor-

El rostro de Hinata perdió toda la expresión y quedo vacío y frío - Como sabias que el bebe si era de Naruto-el chico volvió a sonreír - Deja de burlarte que si yo me hundo tu igual 

\- Tengo mis contactos .

\- Todo esta empeorando , el doncel ese - dijo al pararse y hacer ademanes de enojo- El que deciando que se acostaba con mucho a la vez - El chico esta vez si la miro confundido - Sasuke Uchiha , anda de resbaloso - sus manos comenzaron a temblar de enojo- lo abrazaba y Naruto le dijo que nunca lo iba dejar - Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y poco a poco quería destruir todo - ¡¡Que tienen los donceles que yo no!!  
¡Tienes que ayudarme a destruirlos a ambos ! Sufrir , ellos tienen que sufrir como yo lo hago ahora - grito acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico - 

Este la miro como si fuese insignificante lo que dijo -No seas tonta , si quieres obtener a ese chico debes aparentar lo que ... - la miro de arriba a abajo - No eres . Por si no entendiste no seas bestia y aguarda.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar , Hinata se arreglo y el chico siguió con la misma expresion esperando a que abriesen.

-Shin - Dijo al entrar un chico pelinegro de piel pálida - Padre te solicita en su oficina 

\- Sai , dile que iré tan sólo termine mi platica con la señorita Hyuga- Dicho eso Sai se retiro sin preguntar nada

\- ¿Tu "hermano "?-

\- Creo que deberías de saber que el , es amigo de Gaara - La chica se enojo nuevamente y Shin la miro seriamente - A mi hermano tu no le pones una mano ensima , trataremos de alejarlo lo mas que podamos del problema 

-¡Estas loco! -volvio a alterarse - ¡Entoces también es mi enemigo! ¡además ni siquiera es tu hermano!- 

Shin parecía contener su furia por lo que solo la miro más fríamente -Y por ese tipo de cosas es que nos costara aun mas Completar el plan , niña tonta . Ahora se buena gata y dile a tu amiguita que nos traiga información fresca . Mañana a la misma hora.

•

\- ¡ey! Rubia , ¿Que te tiene tan mal?- Pregunto Tayuya Mientras Temari seguía pensando- 

-¿Recuerdas a Uchiha Sasuke?- 

\- El doncel fácil - Afirmo mientras le prestaba mas atención- ¿Que con el?

-Se enredo a estúpido ese - Dijo con desprecio al solo recordar la escena -

-¿Los viste ...?-

-Besándose , pero lo seguro es que ese doncel con sus mañas se enredo a totorron. - Dijo mientras se movía nervisoa - Ahg por que esto es tan difícil y para acabarla esta Hyuga

-Es chica esta algo chiflada- 

\- Si , y al parecer solo se dedica a molestar a Gaara . Mi hermano necesita mas protección.

\- Tu dime que hago - Le sonrio- Al fin que la paga sera buena 

\- Tu consigue mas de la droga , dos dosis . Con eso bastara , veremos que tan inteligente es ese Sasuke

Con el pensamiento de obtener lo mejor de Gaara , tanto su padre como Temari se dedicaban mas a su protección . Pues ahora el chico tenia compañía casi las 24 horas del día .Y estos al parecer no sospechaban de Sakura por lo que esta ni lenta ni perezosa le aviso a su grupo que término por decidir cual seria el golpe final .

Lo envenenaran con la ayuda de Sakura.

-Ya todo dije si quieres tener una oportunidad , debes seguir con nosotros Sakura. ¿Si o no?

Ella volvio a Sentir en miedo en su estomago.  
Ya sabia que debía de hacer .

\- Solo di que hacer exactamente-

Continuara.

Los adolescentes son como bombas . No sabes que cable los hará estallar , cuando lo harán o que daño causarán .  
Hay cosas que la gente ignora de ellos , por que son "inmaduros". Pero nadie los ayuda a madurar , ni los guía , ni ven que se conviertan en buenos ciudadanos .   
Solo por que tienen muchos bienes materiales creen que un adolescente se criara solo .  
Atención , amor y comprensión .   
Eso fue unas de las muchas cosas que le faltaron a Hinata.   
Atencion quería y lo obtuvo cuando muchos hombres la comenzaron a alabar .  
Destacar también y lo logro cuando un día golpeo a una chica que le reclamó algo.   
Respeto , no solo por su apellido lo obtuvo también por su ingenio.  
Pero era tonta , si , ella no sabia en el problema en el que se había metido . Su cerebro aun no se hacia esa pregunta ¿Por que Shin Shimura la ayudaba a cumplir su capricho con Naruto ? Si el no se beneficiaba en nada .  
Era una excelente pregunta , lastima que ella fuera demasiado egoísta y que no pueda controlar su trastorno bipolar . Por lo que se podía decir que estaba actuando a base de impulsos como un animal .  
{...}  
Sasuke le comento a Naruto sobre la mirada que Hinata le lanzo durante el almuerzo . El doncel no solo lo hizo por que la mirara le perturbara , también por que en definitiva alguien tenia que ponerle un alto a esa chica.  
—¿Piensas pelearte con ella?— Le pregunto en un susurro Ino .  
Al fin estaban en el salón y afortunadamente ese día no les tocaba con Hinata .   
—No , primero veré que quiere .  
—Pero ella ni siquiera te llamo .  
—Lo hará . Además no es como si no conocieras a Hyuga , la chica a leguas se ve necesitada de atención , cree que lo puede tener todo y no se —El doncel miro de reojo al rubio en otro pupitre dormido . —Con todos los problemas que tiene Naruto , ella no tiene que agregarse a la lista .  
—Bueno si tu lo dices , de todas maneras no la podemos acusar de algo que no estemos seguros .  
—Exacto . Veremos que tan lista es Hyuga.  
[...]  
La gente siempre dice "No juegues con el fuego , por que te puedes quemar " . Eso es cierto .   
Más cuando crees que el fuego esta a tu merced , cuando de verdad crees que lo puedes apagar en cualquier momento .  
Pero el fuego se puede burlar de ti .  
Shin así era ...como el fuego. Muy al contrario de Sai , que se mantuvo alejado del fuego .  
El peliblanco ignoro la llamada de Hinata , era la novena si no se equivocaba . Negó con cabeza , esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza , pero mientras ella siguiera en su mundo creyendo que "los contrato" y los dirigía , todo seguiría bien.  
Por que una vez el incendio comienza es imposible pararlo.   
{...}  
Sasuke rodó los ojos cuando encontró una nota en su casillero . "Ven solo o sufrirás las consecuencias , 12 pm detrás de la escuela"   
De inmediato sacó una foto de la nota , se la envió a Naruto e Ino . Luego a su hermano que en cuestión de minutos apareció con agh Deidara de la mano , el otro doncel también rodó los ojos cuando le vio .  
— ¿Y este que ? —Pregunto mirando con desden al rubio .  
—Hey ! Primero esto —Dijo Itachi señalando la pantalla de su celular . —¿Tienes la menor idea de quien...?  
—Hyuga Hinata , enserio hermano . Esa chica esta loca .   
—¿Como lo sabes?  
—Ella antes acosaba a un doncel llamado Gaara , si Itachi "ese Gaara" . Y supongo que como últimamente me la paso con Naruto ella se puso loca y quiere intimidarme o algo así .  
—Con que tranquilidad lo dices —Dijo Deidara cruzado de brazos —Tu hermano que casi le da un infarto y tu muy "soy invencible".  
—Hay que mantener la calma y pensar fríamente en momentos así . —Dijo encogiendo los hombros — Además esa chica necesita un alto .  
—¿Desde cuando te crees un justiciero?   
—No es que me crea un justiciero —Le replico — Pero vamos , si puedo la oportunidad de hundirla y que deje de joder a los demás , solo por se le pegue la gana y crea que tiene un derecho imaginario por Naruto cuando el dobe apenas y la nota.  
Itachi asintió muy a su pesar " Y salimos otra vez con Naruto , Naruto esto , Naruto el otro , ese chico todavía tiene que venir y presentarse en la familia " , Deidara que tenia un poco la idea de que pasaba la perdió cuando nombraron a Naruto ... ¿Un Naruto?   
—Tu hermano se enamoro de un condimento —Se burlo el doncel .

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y miro enojado a la pareja , quiso decir un par de cosas pero bueno , quien entendía los gustos tan malos de su hermano .  
—O sea que ya son novios—Dijo cambiando de tema , el doncel rubio se puso nervioso y soltó la mano del varón que solo sonrió de manera amable.  
—Vamos a paso lento .—Dijo Itachi volviendo a tomarla mano de Deidara solo para acariciarla .  
El pequeño Uchiha bufo sorprendido por la acción de su hermano . Nunca se había imaginado a su hermano ponerse cursi .  
10 minutos después su hermano se fue muy diciéndole que cualquier cosa el iba a estar muy cerca del lugar indicado , Sasuke se dirigió a su salón donde ambos rubios lo abordaron con un montón de preguntas que terminaron con el ganando la extraña discusión y un Naruto que dijo algo similar a Itachi .  
" Estaré cerca" dijo .  
Así que el le indico a Ino que lo siguiera por que conociendo al rubio , de seguro un movimiento en falso y serian descubiertos .  
[...]  
H  
inata tarareaba caminando unos pasos para luego darse la vuelta y volver a repetir el proceso una y otra vez .  
Sasuke la observo dando la vuelta al lugar , con cuidado la miro buscando si Hinata podría tener algo por ahí escondido de echo la chica venia con su uniforme sin el suéter y con una blusa muy pegada a su cuerpo , concluyo que en definitiva no tenia nada escondido pero si que habían luchas cosas alrededor que servía como arma . ¿Por que la escuela conservaba escritorios , silla y demás materiales rotos atrás de esta donde claramente servían como arma a los locos que tenían como estudiantes ?  
Él chasqueo la lengua llamando la atención de la chica que en cuanto lo vio una sonrisa extraña se formó en sus labios .  
—Uchiha — Soltó con una risa .  
—Hyuga —Contesto en un tono indiferente —Tengo prisa , solo sueltalo .  
—¿Haciendo qué exactamente?   
—La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué de repente te importa?  
Hinata volvió a tarerear mientras que con su dedo índice "negaba" hacia Sasuke . —No me gusta que la gente se crea mejor que yo ....  
—Yo no tengo la culpa de tus complejos de inferioridad —La interrumpió Sasuke . —Si quieres ser feliz realmente ignorame y centrate en ti.   
—Aun en esta posición tan desventajosa tienes la arrogancia de desafiarme —La chica tomo un fierro roto cerca de ella .  
—La que esta en una posición con desventaja eres tú , así que te sugiero que te Calmes y solo me digas si no tienes algo mas importante que tus patéticos intentos de amenaza .   
La chica comenzó a ponerse roja de furia , con su mano derecha con completa furia le aventó el fierro a Sasuke que lo esquivo fácilmente , la pelinegra de pronto comenzó a hacer una rabieta que se veía ... Preocupante para alguien de su edad .   
— ¡Ese idiota , ese idiota! Todo es su culpa , su culpa — Chillo de frustración Hinata — Shin ... ¡Maldito! ¡Hirobo , Tayuya, Kidomaru ...! ¡Imbeciles , imbéciles !   
Sorprendido por la mención de esos nombres el doncel poco a poco comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás solo para caer en cuenta de que Hinata estaba muy ida como para notarlo .Así que fuera la vista completa mente quiso acelerar el paso pero choco con una persona que casi lo tira , levantó la vista y vio a su hermano , su no-novio y a su amiga con gesto preocupado que lo arrastraron a un lado alejado del patio de enfrente de la escuela .

—  
Sigo en shock —Solto Ino sentándose en el pasto .  
—Ella realmente tiene algo . — Dijo Itachi mientras les hacia un ademán para que se sentaran todos los demás . — No diría su esta loca , loca pero ciertamente esos ataques o cambios repentinos no son normales .  
— ¿Lo grabaron? — Preguntó .  
—Si ... Además esos nombre me suenan ... —Dijo Naruto con expresión de angustia , tratando de hacer memoria saco se celular y reproducido el vídeo donde de veía la cara de Hinata a la mitad por que Sasuke tapaba una lado .  
—¿Donde estaban metidos ?—volvio a preguntar Sasuke .  
— Como unos 15 minutos antes de que llegara Hinata entre toda esa basura nos metimos entre ella como robots ... Fue doloroso e incómodo , que bueno que lo tardaron si no me hubiese quedado chueca de por vida . —Contesto Ino enseñándole partes de su uniforme sucio con oxido — Creo que esto se quita con cloro ... Creo .  
— ... Pues claro "tteba . Tayuya era amiga de Karin y de vez en cuando también nombraban a estos tipos , Jirobo , Kidomaru si ... Eran esos chicos con los que mi tío Nagato odiaba que Karin se juntará — Dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista de su teléfono .   
— Si tu tío no quería que tu prima se juntará con ellos , no han de ser muy buenas personas . — Concluyó Itachi .  
—No , son conocidos por ser matones . Todos dicen que tienen un líder , alguien poderoso ... Por que sus actos nunca tienen una consecuencia severa .  
Se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que la campana toco dando salida a los demás alumnos . Deidara se acerco a ellos con la mochilas de los tres , Sasuke se despidió de Naruto con un tímido apretón de manos ; el rubio acarició sus dedos murmurando le " Todo estará bien" Sasuke quiso parecer indiferente pero su corazón lo traicionó cuando Naruto acarició su mejilla . Todo fue lindo hasta que Itachi lo jalo de manera brusca por el cuello de la camisa .   
Se acomodo no sin antes darle un codazo a Itachi que se quejo , Deidara lo regaño y el apenas callo en cuenta que su "no-novio" y su hermano se habían conocido .  
— Oye tú , donde le hayas ...  
—Solo hablamos —Respondió con simpleza su hermano — Siempre has tenido gustos raros Sasuke . Lo supe desde que te vi comer un tomate a los 3 años en lugar de galletas .  
La platica de los hermanos fue interrumpida por que Deidara jalo bruscamente a Itachi haciendo que volteará hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela . Hiashi Hyuga en compañía de su sobrino sacaban con "discreción" a Hinata que seguía bastante agresiva .  
[...]

Decir que se estaba arrepintiendo era poco . Sentía como su pecho se contraía como si en cualquier momento le fuera a dar un ataque de pánico si las cosas seguían así su corazón y mente ya no iban a dar para mas .  
Se recordó a si misma porque llego a esto .  
Un reverenda estupidez . Todo esto por una reverenda estupidez .  
Lo peor es que nunca fue muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos , justo ahora se tenia que ver tan vulnerable , sus ojos se veían tentados a escurrir en miles de lagrimas ya no podia parpadear para disimular , el teléfono ni las redes sociales tenían nada que le interesara mas por la mirada burlona que estaba segura que Tayuyá le dirigía .  
—¿Que te pasa , rarita? — La voz burlona de la pelirroja —Te vez nerviosa .  
Jirobo y Kidomaru le prestaron atención y ella sintió frio en su espalda . Esperaba que el terror en su cara no se notara demasiado.  
De echo ¿Por que fue sin dudar , sin un plan a la boca del lobo ? ¿Por que tuvo que reflexionar en un momento así ?   
Hinata se estaba tardando.

— Yo no .... — Su voz salio tan aguda que su terror solo aumento .  
— Te estas arrepintiendo — Canturreo la pelirroja con burla — Ya decía yo ~ , JAJAJA que boba , se lo que piensas pero no querida , tu ya no puedes hablar por tu cuenta , no puedes moverte sin que nosotros te lo ordenemos . ¿O que ...? ¿No te gustaría que tus padres nos conocieran ?  
— ¡Ustedes ...!— Ese grito de valor fue inesperado pero cuando menos lo predijo Jirobo le arrebato el celular .  
— Tu decides , por que podemos hacer que accidentes pasen .  
•You can Run (Puedes correr)  
But You can't hide (Pero no esconderte)  
We'll always seek (Siempre buscamos)  
We'll always find ( Siempre encontramos)  
•They're laughing while finding ( Ellos se están riendo mientras me buscan)  
I'm hiding, I'm trying (Me estoy escondiendo , lo intento)  
I feel like she's lying (Siento que ella esta mintiéndo)  
I feel like I'm dying (Siento que muero)  
She's guiding me quietly (Ella me esta guiando en silencio)  
Instructing me blindly ( Instruyéndome ciegamente)  
Afraid of what might be (Asustado por lo que podrá ser)  
I feel like I'm dying (Siento que muero)  
You can run -Puedes correr   
You can try -Puedes intentarlo  
You can run-Puedes correr  
But you can't hide- Pero no esconderte.  
We can make accidents happen ( Podemos hacer que los accidentes sucedan)

[...]  
— ¿Esta seguro Doctor?— Pregunto el patriarca Hyuga leyendo las hojas que el doctor le mostro .

— Completamente señor Hyuga , no hay nada malo o fuera de lo normal con su hija , de echo ella nos platico mientras la atendíamos , que fue una rabieta de ella que como era obvio cuando callo en cuenta de lo exagerada que fue tuvo que seguir fingiendo para no pasar mas verguenza de la ya había pasado frente a su familia . Tal vez unas platicas en familia le ayuden pero fuera de eso todo con Hinata esta bien .

— Gracias , doctor Kimimaro , lamento que mi hija los haya hecho perder el tiempo .

— Hoy el dia estuvo tranquilo y bueno ... sus donaciones a este hospital son generosas , le debemos mucho a usted . Además se entiende su preocupación como padre .

Unas cuantas palabras mas y el angustiado padre salió del consultorio para llegar con su sobrino que tenia en una silla de ruedas a Hinata que estaba inconsciente . —¿Que te dijo , tio? 

— Que todo esta bien — Miro a su hija que parecia estar en una posicion incomoda. — ¿Te la dieron asi ...?

—Ella decidió dormirse por su cuenta y ya sabe ... lo necia que se pone cuando no se hace su voluntad .  
El hombre mayor lo asintio aun con la duda del porque aquel arrebato de su hija .

[...]

Gaara suspiro melancólico , Sakura no le contestaba y le había dejado aun mas perturbado el simple echo que la chica salió como loca de su casa a mitad de la tarde .No tenia el numero de sus padres y tampoco por las redes sociales parecían tener señales de ella .  
Le mando un mensaje por Messenger a Naruto por la había visto o por si Ino sabia algo de ella , pero el rubio negó pero no pregunto por mas . Reviso por enésima vez el chat que tenia con Naruto , nunca tuvo su numero de celular , solo por las redes sociales se lograron contactar ... deslizo la conversación hasta meses antes de la fiesta , sus conversaciones eran cortas por que el era cortante , todo se limitaba a "Si" , "No" ," No lo se " .  
Realmente no pódia evitar sumergirse en esos pensamientos pero la notificación de unos mensajes de un numero desconocido llamaron su atencion.

( xxxxx..xxx)  
Hola , Gaara .  
Soy Sakura , me asaltaron . Mis padres   
me compraron un celular lo mas pronto   
que pudieron , por que no queria preocuparte  
por tu embarazo , estoy bien no te preocupes por favor .   
Este es mi nuevo numero .

Un poco mas relajado agendo el celular nuevo borro el otro y se dispuso a dormir.

Continuara


	16. Gaara - Solo por tenerte te dejare ir.

Gaara • Solo por tenerte , te dejare ir.

¿Que hacer? 

¿solo ceder ? ¿o luchar?

¿Para que ? ¿Felicidad o orgullo? 

Parecía que ya nada importaba , solo quería abrir los ojos y ver que todo fue una pesadilla .Pero al parecer todo fue verdad. 

De verdad se había embarazado de Naruto

De verdad Naruto no sentía absolutamente nada por el .

Y tal vez podría perder a su bebe.

Tener a Sakura a su lado le había ayudado un poco, ya que al fin podría platicar con alguien ajeno a su círculo familiar y por otro lado ya era viernes, y Hinata no se había apareció para nada. Alegre de saber que su bebe si estaría vivo trato de centrarse en los cuidados.

Cuando dio el lunes Kabuto , un doncel de gafas y cabello gris se presento diciendo que llevaría sus cuidados el resto del embarazo . El no muy conforme procedió a hacerle unas preguntas las cuales respondió tal y como su médico lo hacía, además de que Temari ya le había pagado el chico parecía entusiasmado.

Los días seguían pasando y pasando , haciendo que el estrés fuera en aumento del solo pensar que su padre esperaba el momento oportuno para demandar a Naruto y los Namikaze-Uzumaki también para responder sin mencionar que ahora Naruto ya no lo visitaba y el claramente ya no lo veía en la escuela pues lo habían sacado antes de tiempo al saber que Hinata lo molestaba y solo por precaución , Sakura siempre procuraba traerle todos los apuntes y explicarle también , al igual que decirle sobre Naruto.

Si Sakura no fuese su amiga más cercana, Naruto diría que estaba también enamorada de él, pero en el fondo sabía que Sakura jamás lo traicionaría.

*

La pelirosada divago un poco en lo que realmente quería decirle a Gaara , pues desde que le dijeron que ella tendría que llevar a cabo la parte final del plan sus dudas fueron en aumento al igual que los nervios de solo pensar en cómo cargaría con la culpa de haber matado a un doncel y a su bebe no nato. Ademas esos dos meses le había servido para cogerle algo de cariño a Gaara 

-Sabes no soy mucho de decirle a la gente que la quiero pero-Gaara guardo silewncio un momento- Pero gracias Sakura por estar aquí conmigo 

-Supongo que eso hacemos los amigos –

-Yo solo quiero que este bebe sea feliz –La miro- Y por eso creo que ya he tomado una decisión – Sakura presto más atención .Renuncio a Naruto 

Y ahí ella supo que tenia que hacer .

*

Kushina se describe a si misma como una mujer muy apasionada y persistente , que siempre lucharía a pesar de las burlas , obstáculos y demás problemas que se pusiesen encima ; haciéndose sentir4 muy orgullosa de que su hijo también fuera así . Pero... después de la confesión de su hijo 

Ella quiso decirle que esperara un poco , pero Naruto llego al día siguiente con el doncel el cual se portó cortésmente y muy serio , pues mas que obvio ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y armándose de valor al saber que Naruto también estaba dispuesto a luchar por su relación el declaro enfrente de ella y Minato la intensidad de sus sentimientos .

Por lo que ahora tenía que pensar en otra estrategia para atrapar a los Sabaku No con algo que acredite que ni ellos ni el doncel eran aptos para tener a ese niño, siendo así que tal vez sean considerados con ellos. Pero ahora estaba la otra cuestión, Sasuke les dijo que en lo que él pudiese ayudar lo haría pero siendo más honestos necesita que él y Naruto siguieran igual que como estaban "Consientes de sus sentimientos pero no pareja oficialmente " Ya que podrían utilizar la excusa de que Sasuke al ser estéril busca con desesperación quitarle él bebe a Gaara .

-Cariño- Su esposo le toco el hombro, ella volteo y le sonrió- Esto nos llegó , creo que ya es hora

Al mirar lo que le entregaba su esposo su semblante se puso tenso – Pero que digno se hace este hombre solo quiere sacarle el máximo provecho su pobre hijo 

Sasuke en ese momento también se encontraba en la residencia de los Namikaze , junto a su "No-novio" ,acostados en la cama como si nada pasase en sus vidas . El pelinegro se encontraba acariciando el cabello rubio mientras que este solo cerraba los ojos pacíficamente - Dobe 

-Dime-

-Crees que si ganamos el juicio , yo... -El chico detuvo las caricias . Siendo que a me medida que seguía hablando su voz se quebraba- Es decir el bebe ...

-Trataremos, Sasuke no te aseguro que todo nos saldrá bien pero creo que tu y yo seremos buenos padres – Lo tomo de la mano- Porque habrá amor de sobra en esta familia, y si Gaara quiere cooperar adelante si no –Se encogió de hombros – Sera todo nuestro

El doncel le sonrió levemente- Odio como sacas mi lado sensible , dobe 

-Me alegra saber que eres así , no cualquiera tiene esos privilegios ¿no? Dobe y todo pero te vuelvo loco – Nauro le sonrio y Sasuke correspondio 

-No te acostumbres –

-Más bien yo diría que tú te acostumbraras por que esto va para largo –

**

-Temari – dijo Kankuro –Papa ya ha puesto la demanda a los Namikaze

-¡Demonios! Estupido viejo –

-En realidad es bueno – dijo para tratar de calmar a su hermana – Si el viejo pierde estará mas que en la mira de los jueces y después entramos nosotros con todo esto y asi

-Pero también nuestras vidas corren un sumo peligro , por eso quería yo que Gaara enamorara a ese chico para si nosotros estar protegidos por dos familias poderosas , así ni Danzo ni Orochimaru , o sus secuaces nos tocarían un solo cabello

-¡Pero que tu no entiendes que le estamos destruyendo la vida a Gaara!- Grito ya desesperado al ver como Temari seguía de necia -¡Ya quiero que esto se acabe , desde que empezamos mama y Gaara son los mas afectados! Los golpes aumentaron y las personas locas igual , Temari esta vez tu y yo solos debemos acabar esto por mama y Gaara 

Temari guardo silencio – Yo solo queria ...

-Hermana yo también estoy consciente de que nuestro padre es un total desgraciado, pero hay que armarnos de valor y acabar con todo , hasta las ultimas consecuencias –

El juicio

-Muy bien todos de píe ante el juez – 

-Muéstrenos a los acusados y el demandante-

-Su señoría – Rasa se levantó y comenzó a hablar - Ese joven embarazo a mi amado hijo doncel y sin más se deslindó de sus responsabilidades sin mencionar el daño psicológico que una de sus ex del chico le hicieron a mi hijo 

-¡Tonterías! Usted quiso embarcar a mi hijo , es una horrible persona quiero que mi nieto crezca en un Lugar sano-

-¡Quiero que se haga responsable, que se case con mi ihjo!/ ¡Queremos toda la patria potestad del bebe!

Continuara


	17. Capítulo Final "Seré tu complemento toda la vida; porque siempre estaremos juntos"

Capítulo Final "Seré tu complemento toda la vida; porque siempre estaremos juntos"

Algo que sin dudas le sorprendió de sobremanera a Sasuke era el hecho de Naruto lo llevara a conocer a sus padres y como fue progresando todo lo demás alrededor de ellos pues de maneras muy discretas él y Naruto iban a citas, las cuales debido a la situación eran algo cortas pero que sin duda hacían vibrar su corazón como en ningún a otra ocasión.  
La primera cita fue en la que mas se puso nervioso para empezar por obvias razones el no podía evitar avisar a su familia .Al principio Madara le dio igual , Obito casi lloraba de la emoción al igual que su madre mientras que Itachi y Fugaku le sonrieron de unas manera demasiado sospechosa y le dijeron que estaban de acuerdo .  
Él les sonrió y les hizo una señal a sus demás familiares que de inmediato captaron. Cuando llego el día ya tenía preparado un plan por si se les ocurría de casualidad seguirlo. Y si ciertamente Itachi y Fugaku tenían planeado espiar a Sasuke pero fue cuando entro en marcha en plan de Sasuke. Ambos varones a punto de salir cuando se escuchó el timbre al abrir se encontraba un doncel de cabellera larga con la cara algo molesta pero al ver que Itachi había abierto se sonrojo y se volteo hacia un lado "Hola Itachi, gracias por lo de decirme de Sasori ¿Podemos hablar?" A Itachi le pareció de lo mas raro que Deidara actuara asi pero al escuchar el tono en su voz no pudo resistirse para que al final terminara con Deidara en su cuarto, Fugaku al ver como su hijo fue controlado por ese doncel decidió embarcarse a su "peligrosa" misión solo pero fue entonces que su esposa le hablo "Fugaku cariño, si quieres seguir comiendo lo que tanto te gusta será mejor que no te atrevas a arruinar la cita de Sasuke o Hay tabla también"  
Así tuvo el camino libre.  
Naruto lo esperaba algo arreglado y con una sonrisa nerviosa "Pensé que no vendrías "Le susurro al verlo pero el solo le dijo que no le diera importación a su retraso.   
El rubio lo llevo a un restaurante "moderno" donde sorprendentemente las especialidades eran de tomate , fue cuando entonces miro a Naruto y le exclamo lo feliz que le había hecho que lo llevara a ese lugar que desde ese momento junto a los malos chistes y las anécdotas de ambos se convirtió en su lugar favorito.

Sasuke sintió como algo le dijera que todo iba a salir bien de ahora en adelante y Naruto descubrió que a su novio le encantaban los Tomates.

La según fue en un día muy caluroso donde había decidió ir a pasear y hacer un picnic en un parque, ese día a Sasuke se le ocurrió llevar ropas oscuras; Un jean negro con una playera azul marino que le quedaba espectacular (Según Naruto) al final Sasuke quedo muy acalorado y sudado pero firme a la convicción de que nunca usaría colores "chillantes" justo que también le gustaba vestir bien.

Sasuke descubrió que a Naruto le encantaba el ramen y sobre todo el soccer y que sus juegos favoritos del parque eran los columpios, Naruto descubrió que Sasuke prefería utilizar colores "obscuros" sin que el se viera "gótico", junto que el prefería jugar Futbol y le encantaba estar en tranquilidad debajo de un gran árbol con una suave brisa del aire 

El resto de las citas fueron en privado es decir en la casa de alguno de los dos ( Cuando eran en la casa de Sasuke eran cuando Fugaku e Itachi no estaban ) en la mayoría Naruto le pedía a Sasuke que le explicara tal cosa de la escuela o que le leyera y que simplemente platicaran . Ellos querían más anécdotas juntos que en un futuro pudieran recordar y ya no se escondieran, Naruto le susurro a Sasuke "Solo espera un poco y el mundo será de nosotros" esos días que pasaban juntos Sasuke hablaba mucho tanto que a veces sorprendía a sus familiares que lo escuchaban detrás de las puertas, el se enojaba cuando tenía que repetirle a Naruto una y otra vez las cosas , Naruto el hacía emplear diferentes tonos de voz cuando le narraba alguna historia incluso a veces trataba de hacerlo reír escandalosamente convirtiendo así a el jueves en el "Jueves buscando una sonrisa"

Sasuke quedó fascinado las veces que fue a la casa de Naruto y convivía con sus padres.

Naruto por su parte tenía un secreto que algún día le diría a Sasuke "Le encanta escuchar sus voz "

[...] 

Sasuke se encontraba tomando un te escuchando atentamente a todo lo que su "suegra" le decía. Kushina le procedió a explicarle unos días antes del juicio lo que tenían para quedarse con el bebe .A Sasuke se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar en todo que estaba pasando por el bebe y como a pesar de eso el no tenía la culpa de nada.

-No se cómo vaya afectar el hecho de que ustedes sean pareja en el juicio así que Sasuke te pido más paciencia ya pronto podrás estar de manera libre con Naruto pero por el momento sigan aparentando que solo son amigos , O no se qué opinas tu Minato- Dijo para voltear a ver a su esposo que le sonrió apenado

-No lo se cariño como tu dices podría ser o no beneficiable pero viéndolo de una manera mas realista si ganamos la custodia y al final se anuncia que Naruto tiene una relación con Sasuke los de servicios infantiles vendrán a checar como es la relación de ambos asi que creo que lo mejor sería que todo ya esté listo para acabar con la pesadilla, ya vez que el jucio anterior quedo a medias -

Kushina solo asentía todo lo que decía su esposo- Cariño de verdad eres un genio, pero creo que como vimos en el juicio anterior debemos tener a la familia de Rasa con nosotros , pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo logramos que no hagan caso? 

-Tal vez Naruto podría...- Pero Sasuke no pudo completar la frase por que timbre de la casa sonó a lo que Minato fue a abrir , llegando unos segundos después con Sakura a su lado causando el asombro de todos - Sakura pero que rayos ...

Sakura por su parte se encontraba algo temblorosa y a punto de llorar - Y-Yo sniff... necesito decirles algo -dijo con la voz entrecortada - Ya no soporto fingir...

8 horas antes 

Como era costumbre los lunes la pelirosada estaba con Gaara viendo apuntes y tareas de la escuela no tenia mucho que Gaara le había comentado que iba dejar ir a Naruto , dejándole en claro ella una sola cosa : Gaara no era quien ella creía .

Pues hasta ese día pensaba fieramente que Gaara era como Hinata escondido en su "atractiva apariencia" para terminar atacando a llevándose todo lo que les placiera , en este caso Naruto . Ella creía que Gaara era un monstruo inteligente que había querido amarrar a Naruto as costa de una bebe , pero al verlo desmoronarse porque sabía que Naruto no sentía ni un ápice de amor por el y que hasta planeaba luchar por el bebe.

Después Hinata le explico de manera furiosa que ahora también tenían que deshacerse de Sasuke Uchiha ya que estaba aprovechándose de Naruto. Que a él lo tenia que exterminar de una manera más dolorosa. Fue entonces que reflexiono todo y comprendió 

LO mal que estaba y las consecuencias que iba a traer todo lo que estuvo haciendo, así que con la misma determinación con la que había aceptado el plan de Hinata eran con la que le iba a confesar a las autoridades todo sobre Hinata Y Shin , pero para ello con todo el dolor de su corazón necesitaba "hacer eso ".

-Ten Gaara es el jugo de manzana que te traje ayer, te hace bien tómatelo - Finalizo su frase con una sonrisa falsa "Lo siento pero ya necesito acabar con esto, por el bien de todos "

Actualidad 

-Les juro que yo no quería hacerlo, pero Hinata me termino lavando el cerebro y yo creí inútilmente que después de que Gaara no interfiriera yo tendría una oportunidad con Naruto - Relataba llorando - Pero ya entendí que no , pero no sabía cómo zafarme de todo asi que opte por hacerle creer a Hinata que le había dado el veneno a Gaara - Los Namikaze y Sasuke (Proximo Namikaze uwu) escuchaban horrorizados todo lo que la chica les relataba llorando - M e tiene acorralada creo que ya tenía previsto de que en algún momento me iba a echar para atrás asi que me ... me amenazó con mis padres ,creo que la loca se alió con personas poderosas para conseguir que todo le saliera bien de seguro se iba a deshacer de mi después de que le diera a Gaara eso - Los miro -Lo lamento , lo lamento 

-Sakura -La llamo Naruto - ¿Nos estas queriendo decir que no le administraste el veneno a Gaara verdad? - La tranquilidad en la voz de Naruto daba miedo, Sasuke lo dedujo ; el bebe , su rubio temía por el bebe -¿Verdad?

-Naruto - Sollozo- Perdóname, perdóname solo le administre la mitad por que como te dije ella quería asegurarse de que le saliera bien todo y tal vez por eso no le hizo afecto pronto. Solo quiero que ellos caigan, aunque yo también lo haga - Trato de tocarle el rostro al rubio pero este se alejó - Te amo, te amo tanto que me cegué 

-Naruto -Lo llamo su padre que sostenía su teléfono- es del hospital. Acaban de ingresar a Gaara de urgencias 

[...]

Al llegar al hospital los Namikaze y Sakura solo vieron a un joven de cabellera gris caminando desesperado sosteniendo su celular , que al verlos se acerco a ellos corriendo .

-Que bueno que llegaron las cosas se pusieron feas -

-¿Y tu eres? -Pregunto Kushina 

-Soy el enfermero de Gaara yo iba a llevar los cuidados de su embarazo, me alegra que ustedes me respondieran los Sabaku van a tardar en llegar no sé por qué pero lo harán y yo ...-

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?- Volvio a cuestionar Minato 

-Yo se lo di - Dijo una voz femenina 

-Mama!-Exclamo Minato mientras veía a su madre llegar con unos apeles en la mano -

-M e sorprendió muchísimos al ver llegar a este chico con Gaara asi que crei que lo mejor era que ustedes estuvieran aquí -Dijo seria pero termino por mirar raro a Sasuke y Sakura - ¿Y ellos son?

-Ahora eso es lo menos importante, ¿Cómo esta nuestro nieto?-

-Gaara y el bebe están fuera de peligro, PERO... ahora el embarazo es de alto riesgo mucho riesgo. Ese juicio que será mañana lo tendrán que aplazar ese chico no necesita estrés .

-Madre..-

-Lo se hijo , pero la cosa es que no fue "espontaneo" fue provocado por una sustancia muy peligrosa necesitan agregar eso al caso - Dijo Tsunade para después voltear a ver a la chica que ahora lloraba más desconsoladamente -

Lo se . Creo que hora de acabar con esto .

[...]

Los Sabaku llegaron unos minutos más tarde y en lo que los Namikaze los tranquilizaban Naruto y Sasuke ya sabían que hacer, por lo que entraron al cuarto de Gaara dispuestos aclarar todo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta Gaara se encontraba con la mirada ida demasiado tranquilo . Naruto carraspeo llamando su atención y Sasuke pudo ver como los ojos de Gaara se iluminaban al verlo ; haciendo que se sintiera algo mal .

-¿A que debo su visita?-Comento casi en un susurro

-Gaara ¿Cómo te sientes?- L e pregunto Sasuke 

-M e siento como el títere de todo esto y ¿Tu Sasuke? ¿Qué opinas de mi?

Sasuke titubeo un poco antes de contestarle a Gaara - Creo que es de las cosas mas tristes que eh escuchado en la vida, lo siento -Gaara sonrio levemente

-De seguro piensas que me lo merezco, Tu, Hinata los demás -

-Pensándolo bien solo eres un víctima de las circunstancias, el dobe y tu lo son -

-Tu también lo amas ¿No es asi? ¿Por eso es que estas aquí con el?-

-Si , lo amo - Dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara mucho "Dijo que me ama!!"- Pero a diferencia de Hinata trate de hacer las cosas bien y tu...

-Mira Sasuke yo ahora comprendo muchas pero por enésima vez Yo no me embarace a propósito, no drogue a Naruto -

-Gaara -Ahora hablo Naruto-¿Si estas consiente de lo que te paso?'

-Supongo que Hinata tuvo que ver en todo esto ¿No? -

-Eso creemos, Sakura ella nos contó todo-

-Ella también se burló de mi , y yo que le ofrecí mi confianza y todo fue un plan de Hinata -Comenzó a sollozar - Pe4nse que al fin alguien me iba a ayudar a to mar en cuenta pero no ... nadie lo hizo . Sai no está , no sé qué le paso pero no me contesta las llamadas , Temari y mi familia no me tomaban en cuenta y tu , tu me ignorabas tanto que siempre sentía un hoyo en mi pecho - Sasuke en la última frase recordó como casi todo el embarazo de Gaara Naruto se la paso con el por lo que se sintió algo culpable - 

-Y para acabar con todos los errores que hemos cometido - Naruto se acercó a el y le tomo la mano - Perdón por no haberte escuchado siquiera , estaba tan furioso de que me hubieses traicionado como amigo que no pensé en nada mas , me sane a mi mismo -Miro a Sasuke - Pero fui demasiado egoísta al final solo pensé en el bebe y nunca en ti . Así que como tu comprenderás no estamos diseñados para estar juntos y tu familia ...

(Notita de la autora. Tal vez no lo mencione antes o no fui muy explícita pero Naruto siempre vio por el bebe a pesar de tener una actitud apática con Gaara siempre procuraba que Gaara se checara constan mente con el ginecólogo al igual que le cumplía sus antojos siempre que podía )

-Si , lo se quieres toda la patria potestad - Lo miro y apretó sus manos - Ya renuncie a ti , pero a el no puedo , No te lo daré - Miro A Sasuke - Si quieres puede ser una custodia compartida , pero no me lo quites 

-De eso quería hablar contigo, ¿Gaara acepta cooperar para que nuestros hijo tenga una gran vida?

-¿Ustedes ya son pareja no?- Soltó la mano de Naruto y se acomodó en la cama -Acepto, con la condición de que le den tanto amor como yo solito se lo daré 

"Ustedes son como una combinación perfecta "

La puerta fue abierta por la familia de ambos chicos entrando de uno en uno , hasta que Temari y Kankuro quedaron enfrente de Gaara quien les mira curiosos - Perdónanos!!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo

-Hermanos-

-Todo esto fue debido a mi -Se señaló Temari - Yo drogue a Naruto con el propósito de que te embarazara, pero te juro que todo fue para nuestros bien- El rubio quiso aproximarse a Temari con el afán de reclamarle pero sus padre lo tomo de un hombro 

-Por algo pasan las cosas -

\- ¿Pero que rayos pensaste? Tan sólo mira En que problema nos metimos -a exclamó Gaara mirándola molesta -

-Lo hice para protegerte de padre . Pensé que ese chico se enomraria de ti y por ende te cuidaría siempre y ah nosotros en lo que hundíamos a papa.

-¿Hundirlo?-Pregunto Minato

-Para ustedes creo que no es nuevo que Rasa trate de lo peor a mama , antes lo hacia conmigo pero me volví tan "dura" que el dejo de sobajarme y luego le siguió con Gaara .Tiempo después no solo era eso el traía a hombres a la casa -Suspiro- Pensé que iba a ser lo sufientemente monstruo como para ofrecernos pero no , el solo quería hablar con ellos de dinero y al parecer eso era lo único que también les importaba a ellos . Al final de cuentas se termino aliando con Orochimaru y Danzo. 

-Y nosotros ya no soportábamos mas , así que se nos ocurrió recolectar todo lo que pudiéramos en contra de ellos pero sabíamos que era demasiado arriesgado por lo que los que mas estarían vulnerables serian Gaara y mama por lo que se nos hizo mas fácil que alguien con mas poder podría protegerlo sin involucrarlo tan a fondo y sin levantar sospechas. Así se nos ocurrió el embarazo y como dijo Temari tal vez confundimos la amabilidad y caballerosidad de Naruto con Gaara y creímos que le gustaba .

-Pero solo queríamos el bien de nuestra familia -

-Ustedes crearon todo un caos , pero al menos consiguieron las pruebas ¿no ?-Hablo Kushina mientras los miraba seriamente

-Si y no solo eso . También testigos Kabuto era el antiguo enfermero de Orochimaru ,Kankuro consiguió que nos lo "prestara" y al final el también estaba arto de su jefe -

-Y de Danzo a Sai Shimura uno de sus hijos - 

-¿¡Sai esta bien , verdad ?! - 

-Si , pero al igual que nosotros esta rescatando información de todo lo que su padre ha hecho a los demás e incluso a el -La rubio volteo a ver a Sasuke - Sai me dijo que cuando el tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con tu familia -Sasuke solo la miro confundido - No me preguntes que ni yo se solo me dijo eso.

-¿Con eso quieren decir que estamos aliados ?-Preguntó Gaara mientras se acariciaba el vientre , y Sasuke sentía un escalofrio recorrer le instintivamente se llevo la mano al mismo lugar .

-¿Y que pasara con el bebe?-Dijo por primera vez Karura que se había mantenido callada como si estuviera asimilando poco a poco todo lo que paso a su alrededor 

-Ya acordamos que seria una custodia compartida-Le contesto Naruto y ella asintió 

-¿Seguro Gaara?-

-Si creo que es lo mejor -

El juicio se tuvo que aplazar durante dos semanas , dos semanas que sirvieron para que ambas familias se organizaran con respecto que harían. De igual manera tiempo sufiente como para llevar al juicio a los culpables de todo .

Hinata.

La pelinegra se pasabeaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Shin , esperando junto a Tayuya la llamada de Sakura quien ya llevaba unas horas de retraso.

–Esa pequeña Idiota . Solo falta que la haya cagado–Dijo sin dejar de caminar 

La pelirroja la miro sin interés –Solo pagame que ustedes creen que es fácil conseguir este tipo de cosas –

–No te pagare hasta que compruebe la efectividad del producto –Dijo mirándola retadora

Tayuya sonrió con prepotencia –Creo que aquí tu no sabes cual es tu lugar , Orochimaru-sama destruye a la chiquillas como tu –

–¿Orochimaru? –Pregunto confundida 

–De donde crees que saque todo esto , además por que crees que Shin me conoce –Comenzo a platicar le mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja –El padre adoptivo de Shin es toda una mierda , de pies a cabeza y debido que a que Shin es demasiado a comedido lo mando a trabajar con gente como nosotros –Le toco un brazo con la navaja –Asi que dime princesita ¿Realmente te crees mas poderosa que nosotros ? Que ingenua 

–P-pero yo los contrate...

–Tu solo eres de esas adolescentes que cree que por que ya sabe que es la marihuana sabe todo del bajo mundo . Cuando eso no es ni la punta de Iceberg , así que Callada –.

–Nada nos puede parar ahora Hyuga , esta alianza es poderosa –

Dijo Tayuya dejando un poco impresionada a Hinata que temblaba de sus manos ; no sabia si del coraje o el miedo .

–Yo...

–Policia !!! –Grito un hombre tirando la puerta del cuarto haciendo que ambas se espantaran –Quietas !!! 

Hinata que no sabia que hacer solo pudo voltear a ver a la puerta donde los policías sacaban a la gente de la mansión Shimura , la mayoría ya estaban con las esposas

Esto tiene que ser una broma . Pensó para ser esposada 

[...]

Naruto todo ese tiempo estuvo con Sasuke , que ahora tenia mas confianza con el y libertad por que su madre tenia bien custodiado a su padre e Itachi pues ... No estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de poder conquistar a Deidara .  
Sasuke por momentos se sentía emocionado y lo mostraba llevando esa leve sonrisa a todos lados pero luego venían pensamientos negativos , lo cuales siempre eran cuando Gaara era atendido por los demás por su embarazo riesgoso ;le daba pena decirlo pero le tenia una envidia "buena" a el pelirrojo . Ya había asimilado que no podría jamas tener un bebe y le agredecia infinitamente a Gaara que confiara en que a pesar de que el y Naruto no estaban casado o algo así , serian buenos con el bebe .

Sai había llegado una semana después con muchos papeles en mano que eran útiles pues eran todos las facturas y recibos que su padre había falsificado junto a fotos con algunos integrantes de la yakuza . El también estaba dispuesto a declarar pero inesperadamente cierta información involucraba a los Uchiha

-Tu y yo somos primos -Le dijo a Sasuke ,pero no solo lo dejo en shock si no a todos en la sala - Mi padre biológico es Danzo pero ... Mi padre doncel es tu tío Óbito . De verdad lamentó todo lo que le hizo mi padre a tu tío , por eso quiero acabarlo de una vez por todas literal me arruino la vida , tengo todo pero Sasuke , no soy feliz . Necesito que tu tío también este en el juicio 

-Creo que con toda la información que me diste le explotara su cabeza -

\- Lo se , llevame con el . Quiero conocer a mi "papa" -

Ese día hasta a Madara se le salieron las lágrimas de que su nieto perdido apareciera por si solo ahí en su casa . Óbito lloraba a mares mientras apretaba contra su pecho a Sai que después de salir de su shock también comenzó a llorar .

[...]

El día del juicio Rasa creía que todo iba bien para el hasta que llegaron "los testigos" junto a sus "aliados" esposados . Sorprendido casi quiso salir corriendo del lugar pero sabia que ya era tarde , muy tarde .

Cada testigo venia acompañado de una serie de pruebas concretas . Al final sabia que no importaba que tanto dijera estaba hundido muy hundido. Casi enfrente de el Orochimaru y Danzo lo miraba con odio al igual que las demás personas involucradas .

Cuando pensó que su sentencia ya iba a ser dictada , el abogado dijo que aun tenían que solucionar el problema del envenenamiento de Gaara , pensó ahí que tendría una oportunidad pero todo se derrumbo cuando entro el hijo adoptivo de Danzo , junto a una chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos a perlados, una chica pelirroja y una pelirosada .   
Cuando las sentencias fueron dichas la única que salio mejor parada de ahí fue la chica pelirosada , pues no era mucho. Justo antes de que se lo llevaran le lanzó una mirada a su esposa Resignado , ya nada le importaba.

-Con respecto a la custodia del bebe ...-Comenzó el Juez - Ambos abogados ya me entregaron el acuerdo de la custodia compartida y por lo visto ambos padres están de acuerdo-Dijo mirando seriamente a ambos- Sin nada mas que aclarar doy por terminada la sesión .

[...]

A Gaara le dieron una serie de cuidados especiales para que no hubiera un riesgo más elevado de de aborto . Naruto de vez en cuando iba a verlo , aveces iba Sasuke con el cosa que le dolía un poco pero al final de cuentas se tenia que ir acostumbrando ya que esos dos no tenían intención alguno de separarse.

Cuando el bebe nació a el le dieron la preferencia de tenerlo 6meses y ya del sexto mes iniciaba la custodia compartida , pero al final Naruto y Sasuke habían decidido que Gaara lo tuviera hasta el año .

La primera semana que lo tuvieron Kushina , Minato estaban más que encantados con el bebe rubio de ojos aquamarina sin duda alguna era muy bonito y de grande seria un guapo varón. 

Sasuke estaba más que fascinado al verlo y cargarlo , el bebe era muy cariñoso con todo el mundo , solo rechazaba a aquellos que no "reconocía" como parientes , de lo demás era demasiado tranquilo y sobretodo comía mucho .

Naruto desde la llegada del bebe sentía una mezcla de emociones en su interior , por una parte sentía que tal vez Gaara se sentía mal por tener su compartir a su bebe con el padre y la pareja de este , pero a la vez sentía que el chico comprendia a la perfección . Su hijo era hermoso , de eso no había duda alguna , Koujaku Uzumaki Sabaku era un bebe alegre que siempre que el , le apretaba levemente el cachete reía alegremente , en cambio cuando era la oreja el bebe lloraba a mares ( ese día tanto Sasuke y Gaara lo regañaron un montón) Cuando el bebe estaba con ellos por un momento olvidaba que Gaara existía (Aunque sonara muy cruel) y pensaba que el bebe era de el y Sasuke . 

Tal vez cuando Kou estuviese más grande le diría a Sasuke sobre adoptar a un bebe.

Algunos años después .

Koujaku no era más que un varón muy feliz , cuando tenia 9 años Su papi Gaara le explico por que el y su papa Naruto no estaba juntos , el al principio no le dio importancia pues su papa Naruto era muy feliz al lado de su papi Sasuke , y le trataban muy bien siempre , pero aquí entre nos le gustaba mas estar con la familia de su papa varón.  
A lo largo de su vida , vivía un tiempo de casa en casa celebrando diferentes cumpleaños , y días festivos pero el , al final era feliz y su felicidad aumentaba al saber que el 13 años atrás hizo muy feliz a un doncel llamado Sasuke Uchiha haciendolo papa.

Fin.

"hola"

Primero. Que nada quiero agradecerles enormemente a las personas que a través de este año siguieron la nueva versión de la historia , también a las que se quedaron en el primer capitulo que publique hace años y no había continuado xd.  
Gracias por la paciencia ,con las actualización es sus comentarios y sobre todo por leerla . Esta historia se suma a un gran logro para mi por que Me hacia volar mi imaginación con lo que tenia que agregar al siguiente capitulo .Muchas gracias por todo espero que tenga un bonito inicio de año y me sigan en mis demás historia que publicare tanto SasuNaru como NaruSasu

Próximos 

Voluntaria (NaruSasu)

Padre verdadero , Amor verdadero (NaruSasu)

Dime que me amas (Sasunaru)

El toque Uchiha (SasuNaru e ItaDei)

Y próximamente tratere de actualizar "80%de amor para ti" SN entre otras.

Espero que le haya gustado y dejen me sus opiniones 

Feliz año!! 🐥

**Author's Note:**

> Hola espero que les guste y si es asi déjenme su opinión.


End file.
